Lily, the Vampire Slayer
by Branw3n
Summary: This generation’s Slayer, Lily Evans, is being re-assigned to a remote Scottish village named Hogsmeade to defeat an ancient evil terrorizing an entire countryside. *UPDATE Chap. 20 04-13-03*
1. Prologue

Lily, the Vampire Slayer

by: archerlupin003 (formerly Moony from ThE-mArAuDeRs) 

A/N: I don't know what happened to the other account, it just disappeared.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the characters I made up.

Prologue

"Ernie!" Lily Evans shrieked at the top of her lungs. "Get your British be-hind down here!"

Ernie, whose real name was actually Joseph Erwin, peered down at the fiery redhead from his perch on the second floor of the Salem School of Witchcraft and Wizardry library. "Yes, Lillian?" he asked, setting down the thick and ancient volume he was scanning on the polished railing.

"What the hell is this?" she demanded angrily, holding out a piece of fax paper in one hand and waving it around wildly.

Forty-five year old Ernie stared at the piece of paper in interest and began climbing down the stairs and appeared in front of the pissed fifteen-year old. He took it from her and analyzed it. "It's from the Watcher's Society in Britain."

"Duh," she rolled her eyes. "I know how to read."

"They're re-assigning you to a little town called Hogsmeade in Scotland," he continued, used to her nasty comments by now.

"And?" she prompted, wanting him to continue reading the letter, wanting him to experience the same shock that she had.

"Without me." 

"Right," she drawled. "Like they can do that," her tone of voice was mean and disbelieving but her eyes were pleading. Begging for the letter to be wrong. 

This did not go unnoticed by her Watcher.

"I'm sorry, Lillian, there is nothing I can do. They control everything. They decide everything. I don't want to leave you, but there's nothing I can do," his voice cracking as he told her this.

"Look Ernie," she said, her eyes glazing over. "You're the only family I have left. The only one who accepts me. Accepts me for who I am. For what I am. And I'm not leaving you! They can't run my life for me. And I won't let them."

"Lily, they are our superiors. They know what is best for the world. And your job is to save them. You have to follow them. It is your responsibility," Ernie tried to persuade her, though he, too, did not want her to leave. He had formed a tight father-daughter bond with the intelligent young girl standing in front of her.

"So just because I got my destiny mapped out for me means I can't make any decisions for myself," she said sourly as she plopped down on one of the library chairs and propping her feet on top of the table.

"This is for the best, Lillian. I know how you hate being bossed around, especially by –"

"Those stuck-up, arrogant, pointy faced bunch of old Harvard-something or the other graduates," she cut in.

"Yes, I know of your low opinions of the Society, but you need to be where the evil entities are at work. And where seems to be Hogsmeade, Scotland."

"But where am I gonna live, eat, bathe, ask questions about the baddies and go to school. I remember you once told me that education is the basis of a good future or something as equally insightful as that."

"It states that you will be lodging at Hogwarts, a boarding school, like this one, for witches and wizards. And the Society will send you off with books like these," he waved his hand over the library.

"But-I-can't-read-Latin. Or any other language that isn't English," she pointed out triumphantly. "So they gotta send you with me!" 

"They will send a Watcher every weekend to meet you. You can ask him all you want to know."

"Crud! They thought of everything! They think they're so smart," she muttered to herself, then tilted her head up to Ernie and stated, "So, what'll happen if I get kicked out for missing one class too many, dozing off during discussions and sneaking outta school?"

"You will have to try your best to not be caught. You can be as silent as you want to. It is one of your abilities."

"So I won't have nobody to cover up for me no more?"

"You need to be independent."

"Fine!" she huffed. "Look, if you don't want me, then I'll be happy to leave."

"Lily," Ernie said in an exasperated tone. "You are the best fighter that I have seen and I was sent here to train and prepare you and to follow orders from **them**. If **they** think that you can handle this assignment, then you can. And it is something to be very proud of. They trust you to handle this on your own."

"But do **you** think I can handle this on my own?" she tested him, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I do," he passed her test. "But I do think that you need to brush up on your Latin."

She gave him her most stubborn look and tried to stare him down. Maybe force him to change the Society's minds about the situation. She knew that one Watcher couldn't change the entire Society's minds. And she knew that they were as inflexible as she. Past dealings with them proved that fact. But still, a tiny spark of hope presented itself and she wished that her Watcher would defy the Society once again, just for her. But she hoped wrong.

He stared her straight in the eye and said, "If it will make you feel better I can stay with you until the first of September, the day your term starts."

"Fine," she huffed. "When we leavin'?"

"Tomorrow."

"I'll go pack," she said unenthusiastically as she plopped her feet down onto the floor, got up and left the library.

She walked down the halls of the Salem School. It was unusually bare, due to the fact that it was the middle of August and she had less than fourteen days until her new assignment would start and less than twelve days to spend with her Watcher. She promised herself that she'd make the best of those twelve days.

And Lily Evans, the Vampire Slayer, walked up to the stairs leading to her dorm to end her old life and start a new one. A new beginning. A clean slate.


	2. Chapter One

Lily, the Vampire Slayer

by: archerlupin003 (formerly Moony from ThE-mArAuDeRs)

Disclaimer: I own no one and nothing, the characters belong to J.K. Rowling and plot or something belongs to Joss Whedon.

Chapter 1

"Nine and three-quarters," Lily Evans mused as she stared at the ticket that a Watcher-in-training had shoved into her palm just a few moments ago and left her alone in a train station. 

'Stupid Watchers, couldn't even tell me how to get on this platform,' she thought as she looked for a platform named 9 ¾.

She spied a number nine and ten but no such luck with nine and three-quarters.

"Should've known better than to let them assign me here," she grumbled to herself.

Them, were the Watchers. A secret society of dedicated British men and women sworn to aid the Slayer in saving the world from the untold evils that it was oblivious of.

Lily was the Slayer, the Vampire Slayer of this generation. One girl in all the world, a Chosen One, pre-destined, and armed with the strength and skill that no other mortal being has, to find the vampires and stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their numbers. And sometimes kill some psycho demons, who try to take over the world.

She had a Watcher, Joseph Erwin. Her father figure, her teacher. The one person who could understand her, accepted her and most of all… believed in her. Well, the society believed in her. Believed in her because they had to. She was the only Slayer and believing in her was a requirement. That didn't mean that they trusted her though. 

Ernie left two days ago, he didn't want to, he wanted to see the Slayer he raised off to her new school but the Society disallowed it. Well, she had to let go. He had his librarian job in America and she had her duty to protect a little town from an evil uprising.

It would be hard to do the job all by herself. She and Ernie were a team. He was the brain while she was the brawn. But that's how life is.

She then glanced at the ticket once more and snorted, "Hogwarts, stupid name for a school. But if that's where the action is, that's where I'm supposed to be."

Hogwarts wasn't really the place she was re-assigned to. It was a little town called Hogsmeade.

'What is their obsession with pigs?'

But the Watchers had insisted that she have a proper education. And yes, getting there was a problem. She had already come this far. No way was she gonna fail just 'cause she couldn't find a stupid platform and get on a friggin' train.

"Oookay," she said, pensive. "Magic don't usually mix with logic, so I guess I'll hafta go through that stone barrier."

She frowned at that thought. She wasn't afraid of smashing her face into a stone wall, her super abilities would keep her from feeling the minimal pain that it would cause too much. But looking like an idiot if it didn't work was what held her back.

'Who's stupid enough to run through a wall?' she asked herself.

'Me, that's who!' she confidently answered herself as she took off her backpack, placed it on the trolley and charged.

She braced herself for the impact, but it never came. Instead of flying birds around her head, she came face to face with a magnificent scarlet steam engine.

"Whoa…" she gaped. "Looks like I ain't in Kansas no more."

Witches and Wizards were everywhere. Families and families of magical people were conversing in loud whispers and seemed unaware of the five foot four American red-head who had just seemed to appear out of no where.

And yes, Witches and Wizards. As if being a Slayer wasn't weird enough, Lily was also a Witch. A wand-waving, spell-casting, broom-flying witch.

Not that she didn't like being a Witch. Yeah, with all the bad rep it carried like a pasty green face, a humungous wart and a way stupid cackle. Uh-huh, ain't bein' a Witch grand?

Being a Slayer was better and more fun, in her opinion. Only the baddies know that you exist and you get to kick some butt-ugly demon ass.

Sure, she had known that she was a witch five years ago but she absolutely cherished the six months she had spent as a Slayer and the fact that she felt powerful and different. Special. Needed.

And the feeling of strength and control she had experienced,…the power that coursed through her veins. If there was one thing she hated, it would be being out-of-control and the feeling of powerlessness.

And now she was being assigned to a Wizarding establishment named Hogsmeade, a little town just outside Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

"Hogs, right. British Wizards can be sooo weird," she said under her breath as she heaved her suitcases on the train and climbed aboard. 

She finally found an empty compartment and entered. She sat there, alone, in complete silence, contemplating her life. Her abnormalities. Her dead parents. The sister who was never there for her, twenty-five year old married Petunia, and had disowned her after their parents had been killed three years ago by a vengeful demon who Lily had first slain. The demon that found out from an Oracle that Lily was next in line to inherit the Slaying abilities. (The Slayer before Lily had killed his lover and hoping to emotionally scar the next Slayer, namely Lily and make her an easy prey.) And how she had vowed never to let anyone come to close again.

She was a warrior, a soldier, a protector of innocents. She was told that a gladiator like her did not need friends. That belief had been drilled into her head since the day she started her training. At the age of twelve. The Society somehow knew that she was to be the next Slayer. How they knew, she never could figure out.

So that was what she believed she would never have. People who would care for her. Ernie tried to nudge her, well, force her to be social but it was a bit too late. The rules that had been embedded into her mind had already penetrated her soul so Ernie couldn't do nothing about that. Lily followed those rules like they were the Ten Commandments or something. Well, it was the least she could do after breaking a thousand of no-no's that the Society had set.

Not that she cared about them, anyway. She followed those rules subconsciously.

A knock on the compartment door broke her out of her reverie. She looked up and saw a platinum blonde-haired girl poke her head in the compartment.

"Hullo!" she greeted with a French tinged British accent (A/N: Did that make any sense? She's British but was raised in France). "Mind if I join you?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Lily shrugged, nonchalantly.

"Thank you. By the way, I'm Cassiopeia. Cassiopeia Ermstead." The girl held out a hand for Lily to shake. (A/N: I know all of you really hate OC's, I do too but well, I just found out that Arabella Figg's the old neighbor lady that usually takes care of Harry, so…)

Lily stared at the hand skeptically for a moment then went to study the girl. Long, platinum blonde hair ran in waves down her back, mischievous light green eyes, a bit like Lily's own dark emerald pair and eagerness and friendliness seemed to emanate off her. A potential friend was Lily's final decision.

"Lily Evans," Lily shook Cassiopeia's hand an unknowingly big achievement for both parties.

"So, what year are you in?" 

"Fifth."

"I haven't seen you before," Cassiopeia knitted her eyebrows in confusion. "I'm in fifth too. What house?"

"Don't have one. Transfer from the U.S. of A." was Lily's curt reply.

"Okay, that explains a lot. So why-?" Cassiopeia never got to ask her question since Four boys immediately burst in the compartment.

One of the boys accidentally slammed into Lily from behind and before she could stop herself, her Slayer senses immediately kicked in. She turned, grabbed his arm, twisted and slammed him face first into the compartment door, pinning his arm behind his back in the process.

"Ow!" he winced as his face made contact with the door, shaking it in the process.

"Sorry," Lily muttered inaudibly as she released the boy from her vice-like grip (A/N: I'm not sure if that was even a word so I take it to mean a real strong hold).

He grunted and massaged his arm, trying to relieve the pain.

Lily shrugged and sat back down, staring amusedly at Cassiopeia, who, at the moment, had a boy perched on her lap. She tried to push him off but he just wouldn't budge, so she yelled into his ear, "Sirius Black! Get your big fat arse off of me!"

The boy, Sirius Black, rubbed his ear but refused to move. But he told her that she screamed like a banshee and that he was comfortable so there was no reason for him to move.

It was then that Cassiopeia proclaimed war against him.

Lily allowed a small smile to escape her lips then shifted her gaze to the other two boys. (A/N: Here comes the dreaded descriptions!!! I'm depicting the Marauders the way I see them in my imagination. So don't start doggin' on me for getting them wrong or not portraying them the way you readers like.) 

The shorter one was a bit on the fat, ahem!, healthy side, very healthy. He had washed out blue eyes and straw-coloured and straw-like blonde hair. He was laughing at Sirius, who was being slapped by Cassiopeia. Lily sensed a lot of fear in him. She didn't know why, but she felt iffy just by looking at him.

The other boy couldn't've been more different from his companion. He had light brown hair, which was unusually streaked with a few white hairs, unusual because he was about fifteen. He had a strong but at the same time, tired features. Dark circles surrounded the skin around his gold-flecked brown eyes, which sometimes turned gray when viewed upon from a different angle. 

He had an aura of mystery about him and in Lily's opinion, he had the makings of a Watcher, had he only been a couple of decades older. He was tall, real tall, and the way in which he carried himself informed Lily that he was wise beyond his years and had been through a lot in his life, that he knew what the real world was truly like.

Lily examined him critically then she knew why. Why he had those dark eye bags, why he was…who he was. He was a werewolf. She quickly looked away, hoping that she'd never, ever have to hurt him or worse, kill him if he went wild. (A/N: You guys can now probably guess who my favorite Marauder is.)

Then she shifted her attention to the guy that she almost nearly sent to the hospital. A bit shorter than the werewolf guy, but still tall, he had unruly black hair, which stood out in any and every direction. Round glasses hid beautiful chocolate, no, more like toffee-colored eyes. Warm, open, friendly, mischievous and sparkling eyes that would make any normal girl weak in the knees and melt like butter on a frying pan.

He was also the happy-go-lucky type and was probably a practical joker or something like that.

Then Lily looked back at Sirius Black, who was involved in a serious tickle fight with Cassiopeia. He had hair as dark as Toffee Eyes, only a bit longer. His eyes were a sparkling dark blue that matched Toffee Eyes' mischievous twinkle. He had a strong jaw and a rugged handsomeness to him. 

"Help! Lily!" Cassiopeia's yell brought her out of her reverie.

Lily stared at the pair, amused at the sight of Cassiopeia being tickled to death by Sirius Black, who had obviously won their little battle.

Lily grunted and pulled Black off of her. She thought it would be fun to let him dangle in the air for a while, they probably give her weird strength a second glance, they'd probably think she'd drank a potion or something.

But her guess was so off.

The three boys and Cassiopeia stared at her, wide-eyed and open-mouthed since Sirius had a good 7 inches and 55 pounds on her.

"Well, where d'ya want him?" she asked, cocking her head.

"On the floor, please!" Came Sirius' plea.

"Right, if ya say so," and with a shrug she let go and Sirius dropped to the floor. Then she decided to answer the question that seemed to hang in the air, "Potion or me coming from a family of body-builders, take your pick."

She was what you would call a professional liar. Lying about her past, life and her being. One of the perks of being a Slayer.

"So, Cassie, who's your friend?" Toffee Eyes asked, staring at Lily looking very interested.

Lily hated that. When people don't look you in the eyes and start talking 'bout you as if you aren't in the room. And them looking at you like you were water and they spent a hundred years in the desert looking for water.

"James, if you stare at her any harder, your eyes will pop out," Werewolf guy said calmly. 

Lily silently thanked him with a meaningful look and proceeded to regard Toffee Eyes, maybe she should change his name to Pervert Boy, with a scathing glare. A glare that would make any vamp run outta town screamin' its head off. But Pervert Boy seemed unfazed and still continued his staring.

Cassiopeia introduced her to the boys, Sirius Black, duh!, Werewolf guy was Remus Lupin, the Fat, er, Healthy kid was Peter Pettigrew and Pervert, ahem!, Toffee Eyes was James Potter.

She shook hands with Sirius Black, then with Remus Lupin and she gave him a sympathetic but pitiless smile, pity was the last thing the guy needed and Peter Pettigrew. Lily got a weird feeling when she shook Pettigrew's hand, fear or danger, she didn't know.

"Calm down Evans, sun's up," she muttered to herself, trying to get her senses to relax.

Then on to Per-James. He took her hand in his and stared deep into her eyes. Like he was trying to figure her out, peer into her soul. She made the mistake of returning his gaze and noticed that his eyes were even more beautiful and that they were a one-of-a-kind shade of brown. Kinda like chocolate and coffee combined. And Chocolate Brown locked with Emerald Green and Emerald Green felt like throwing herself into Chocolate Brown's arms. And for once in her life she felt that she had no control of her actions, whatsoever. And she loved the feeling. And Toffee Brown eyes sparkled as he smiled at her. A very beguiling smile. A heart melting smile. And in that moment Lily felt like slapping herself. And James. Hard. 

She hated herself for losing control. Even if it was only for a second. She made her eyes glaze over and kept on repeating the second rule of being a Slayer. Rules the Society gave her. Don't fall in love. Number one was don't die. And number three was don't let anyone come too close. Because she'd kill them. Place them in the line of danger. And she couldn't do this to anyone. Especially the people in this compartment. Toffee Eyes in particular. He'd probably go off and marry one of his adoring fans or something and have lotsa kids and live happily ever after. And she couldn't take that away from him.

She let go of his hand and sat back down, pulling her feet towards her chest and fiddling with the laces of her army boots.

"What house're you in?" Peter asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence which had settled upon the group.

"Well, what houses are there?"

Remus, Peter, James and Sirius exchanged confused looks, so she elaborated, "I'm a transfer."

"Oh!" the boys chorused.

"Well, there's the Ravenclaw house," Remus raised a finger, to which Sirius butted in, "For the brainy ones."

"Hufflepuff," another finger.

"Trusting idiots, a disgrace to Hogwarts."

At this, Lily snorted. Like anything could ever humiliate a school named Hogwarts. Hell, the name's embarrassing enough.

"Slytherin," one more finger.

"Stupid, slimy, ugly, creepy, smelly, evil gits," Sirius trilled, a wide grin plastered on his face.

"And Gryffindor."

"The bestest house with the adorablest, cutest, bravest, loyalest, most loved people."

"I'm gonna take a guess and say that you guys're from that last house, right?" Lily smirked.

"Yep!" Sirius beamed, showing the straightest, whitest teeth Lily had ever seen in her entire life.

Cassiopeia elbowed him in the ribs, "We all know that you've got nice teeth, so shut your mouth."

"Jealous."

"I am not jealous of your abnormally large teeth!"

"Yes, you are," Sirius taunted.

"Are not."

And then they started fighting.

"Oh no!" Remus said in fake distress. "We left their collars at home."

"We should just buy them a travelling cages," Peter put in.

"Right," Lily smiled. "So, let me get this straight, One house's for the geeks and nerds, the other's for the spazzes, next comes the worst place in the school, in your opinion and then the most loved house of all, right?"

Yes," Pervert Boy nodded, still staring at her.

"Hello, could you stop staring at me like that? It's kinda freakin' me out," she half sneered.

"So, what house do you want to be in?" Peter asked.

Lily glared at James then turned to answer him, " Dunno." Then she murmured, "Don't even wanna be here."

"You should change, we're almost there," Remus suggested.

"Right," she nodded, stood up and grabbed her duffel, which she had stashed on the luggage rack which unfortunately happened to be above Pervert Boy's head.

She turned on her heel, headed for the train's Rest room when a hand on her elbow caused her to stop.

She turned and saw that it was Pervert Boy, she had forgotten his real name by now.

"What?!" she barked.

"You dropped this," he held out her Athame, which had probably slipped out of her bag.

She quickly pocketed it, hoping no one would notice, "Right, thanks."

And she left, leaving one very interested James Potter staring after her.

* * * * *

The train pulled to a stop and people started to leave.

Lily was one of the last to exit the train and upon her descent, she came face to face with a scary-looking lady.

"Lily Evans."

It wasn't a question. This woman was probably the scariest teacher she would ever encounter.

"Yes, ma'am," she decided to be polite, wouldn't hurt to be on this lady's good side.

"Please follow me."

"Right," Lily muttered under her breath. "Where's the rest of the Addams, Lurch?"

"Excuse me?" Scary Lady turned to face her.

"My bags," she covered up. "They're still on the train."

The woman stared at her skeptically before answering, "They will be brought up to your room."

So much for being on her good side. "Okay, sure, thanks."

She followed Lurch to a carriage and they boarded it.

It started moving and Lily stuck her head out the window to see what was making the carriage move. There was nothing. "Bitchin'," she muttered to which Lurch shook her head disapprovingly.

Lily pulled her head back in, grinned brazenly at her then stuck her head back out again, looking at the castle looming in the distance.


	3. Chapter Two

Lily, the Vampire Slayer

by: archerlupin003 (formerly Moony from ThE-mArAuDeRs)

Disclaimer: I own nada.

Author's Note: Thanks to all the kind and considerate people who reviewed. That's all the inspiration I need to continue this bizarre story of mine. And I really need some help on thinking up some demon names. If you guys can think of some, please e-mail them to me at archerlupin003@yahoo.com. And please state your names if you wanna be thanked. Thanks for listening!!! J J J 

CHAPTER 2

"Wow!" Lily let out a low whistle. "Great castle."

Ernie wasn't kidding when he told her that this school was, quote "not only a great educational institute but also set in a very impressive environment" unquote. A large crystal clear lake was set in front of a remote Scottish castle, which was probably built in the 1400's. Stacked hand crafted cement blocks made up the breathtaking and lofty fortress.

A light breeze wafted by, blowing some of Lily's crimson hair into her face. She grunted, and pulled her hair back into a bun, using the rubber band she always kept in her pocket. 

Lurch gave another harrumph and shook her head disapprovingly. 

"Man, what's your deal?" she muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Miss Evans, would you be as so kind as to refrain from putting your head out of the window?" old Mother Hubbard asked.

"Fine, Whatever," she stuck her head back in but still continued to stare out the window.

"Yes, now when we arrive, you-" 

"Hey, what're those boats doin' on the lake?" she interrupted.

"Those boats will take the First year students up to the castle. Now,-"

"Hey, how come I ain't with them?"

Lurch looked integrally pissed off at Lily for cutting her off for the second time but held back the urge to scream Lily's head off. 

"You are a Fifth year student, Miss Evans, and I expect that you act like one."

"Ouch!" she muttered, glaring daggers at the old lady.

"Now, as we arrive, you shall enter the Great Hall with the other First year students to be sorted. Though, you shall first be introduced-"

"Excuse me?" she waved her hand frantically in the air. "Could you not do that? Y'know, introduce me? "Cause I'm so not into that."

The lady continued to stare at her, well, glare at her, actually. Like she was waiting for the teenager to explain further.

"It's 'cause I'm a, well, er, an, introvert! Yeah, that's it! I'm an introvert! I'm real shy! See, so you can't introduce me or I'll keel over from shock of being put on the spot and the center of attention."

The old coot gave her a look, which clearly stated 'yeah, right' but then she kept her opinions to herself and nodded, "Yes, I shall ask the Headmaster to refrain from introducing you due to your little 'problem'."

"Thanks a million," she flashed the teacher a sincere million dollar smile and continued to look out the window.

And unknown to her, the strict old lady allowed an amused grin escape her lips.

***********************************************************************************

"Now, I am Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress and Transfiguration teacher. You will wait out here until I will come and summon you into the Great Hall and there, you shall be sorted," the professor addressed the new students as they stood just outside of the castle.

She passed through huge double doors which promptly closed in behind her and took her aura of respect and attention with her, causing the excited and anxious students to start talking.

Lily just had to laugh at the looks on their faces and the content of their conversation. Right, like they were supposed to either wrestle trolls, stake vampires (snort!) or shoot werewolves. 

Hey, even magic schools are afraid of getting sued, maybe. Probably not. Well, they might be scared of refunding the dead students' parents, or something.

Wait, do you need to pay to get in here? Maybe she should ask the Society about her financial status.

"Follow me."

Professor McGonagall's voice jolted her out of her thoughts as she led the First years into the hall. Lily followed them and examined her surroundings. 

Lighted candelabras floated around the room, lighting the roof, which featured the sky outside to perfection. And it was a starless night and it brought out the luminous waxing moon, which in about two days, would come to a full.

And, how could anyone miss 'em? There were hundreds of ghosts floating around which gave Lily the heebie-jeebies. Was she allowed to vanquish them or were they good?

They would probably be good ghosts. 'Cause the schoolboard, if there was one, would probably hate it if kids start to get possessed and become suicidal or something, right?

Opposite the great double doors sat an attenuated table where dozens of impressive and stately looking elderly men and women perched.

Four mahogany tables were situated across the supposedly main table. And in the center of the room was a stool on which an aged hat hunkered.

Old Lady McGonagall led Lily and the others towards the front of the main table and had them position themselves near the ratty hat.

Lily stared at it with a skeptical eye and raised an eyebrow.

She looked to the little girl beside her and asked, "What the fuck're we supposed to do?"

The little blonde pig-tailed girl looked at her curiously but answered, "I think we are supposed to put on that hat to be Sorted."

The little girl said all this apprehensively but Lily could see that she was excited about this sorting thing. The kind of excitement that would kinda rub off on anyone and everyone.

"Well, gollee gee, thanks a bunch," she said brightly, trying to act all positive about the sorting thing for the little girl's sake. A little too much brightly 'cause she could see the little girl giving her a weird look.

She shrugged and continued to stare at the hat, bored.

Then, when Lily thought about bustin' out the place 'cause she was so fed up, an audible ripping sound came from the hat and a mouth-like structure could be seen. Then the hat thing started to sing.

Don't be shocked

Don't be scared

But please be cautioned 

And please do beware

Now, don't be silly and run and hide

For I shall be the only one to see

If you think one plus one equals two

Or if you say it equals three

I may not judge you

From the nothingness in your brains

But I will know if you ponder over books and life

Or of toy brooms and trains

So give me a try

So that we shall know

Where you should be

And if you are friend or foe

There is Gryffindor

For the strong and brave

Full of courage and inner strength

Who could be knights or knaves

Then there is Hufflepuff

Who are devoted and impartial

Full of diligence and happiness

And would usually be a juror or court Marshall

And Ravenclaw

For the wise and keen

They usually want to be heard

And not seen

And last but not least, Slytherin

Who are cunning and sly

Who can make you believe anything

Like pigs can fly

Give me a try

Because I don't bite

On account of I can place

You in a house which for you is wrong or right

Lily was thoroughly weirded out. And she had thought she had seen all of the uncanny things in the world but the singing hat really takes the cake. It had even beaten the stupid Karaoke demon who could see the future and into your soul. 

The hat finished its song and McGonagall unrolled a long piece of parchment paper and started to call out names.

"Adrian, Paul!"

Lily watched as the cute little boy bounced up to the hat and McGonagall placed it on Paul's head.

Lily stared, wide-eyed and in shock as the little boy's head disappeared under the hat. What if it eats your brain, toys with your mind or the like? 

'Crud! Getta holda yourself, girl! Man, you are way too paranoid! Quit it!' she mentally scolded herself.

She saw that the little rip of a mouth that the hat had had opened up again and screeched out, "Gryffindor!"

She smiled at the happy little boy who looked fine, if not bursting with excitement, from where she was standing and her muscles eased up. The hat was safe.

After that, she started to lose interest. She blanked out as she tried to think of ways on how to sneak out of the castle.

"Evans, Lily!"

A voice snapped her out of her musings of whether she should sneak out of a window or try sneaking out in a normal way.

"Right, gotta put on that stupid hat," she muttered to herself, a very bad habit of hers where Ernie, who had been fed up of turning around to face her, thinking he had been called, threatened to send her to therapy if she didn't stop.

And she never did, she could if she wanted to but just wanted to see how far Ernie's patience would go before he would be tremendously pissed off. She never did find out how long, he just had too much forbearance in him.

She walked up to the stool, plunked herself down on it and waited for McGonagall to place the hat on her head.

When the old lady finally did it, Lily could hear a voice speak to her.

"Ahh, another one."

"Another what?"

"Student, of course. Now, where to place you? Lots of intelligence, though not enough effort placed into your studies."

"What do I care? I'm supposed to have an incredibly short life span!" she couldn't help but bitch out at the stupid hat. 

What right did it have to judge her? It didn't know a thing about her! Didn't know what she was and what she would forever be. 

"Oh, now, no need to be angry, my dear. You are cunning and loyal to your Watcher."

"How the hell-"

"And very brave, not considering what you are, Slayer."

"How the hell didja know that?"

"I can read minds, peer into the inner recesses of your soul."

"Hey! That's private! Who gave you the right to-"

"You did. The moment you accepted your enrollment to this school."

"Hey! This ain't my choice!"

"You were forced, coming here is a duty for you. Yes, yes, I do know that. And I know that you isolate yourself from everyone around you. Everyone, including your Watcher. You have never talked to him about the troubles that surround you, have you? You feel that there is a need to separate yourself from others to protect them.

"Yes, your decision does save others from feeling the emotional turmoil of having the weight of the world on their shoulders, but this determination of segregating yourself from persons who would care for you is unhealthy. Unhealthy-"

"Would you just scream somethin' out already?!" Lily interrupted him harshly. "I wanna get outta here fast. 'Cause I came here to dust some vamps, not listen to a pisser of a hat who has nothing better to do but act as a Shrink, and give really bad advice because they think they're some kinda high and mighty superior being just 'cause they're q stupid magickal hat and-"

"Spunk, that is a very admirable trait," the hat chuckled, then screamed, "GRYFFINDOR!!!"

Her head came out from beneath the hat and she looked up to the heavens, mouthing "Thank God!" at the same time fingering the crucifix which she wore on a black cord around her neck.

She walked over to the table who applauded the loudest; the table bearing a gold lion embossed over a scarlet background.

She sat on the seat closest to her and started absentmindedly started fiddling with the steak knife handsomely arranged beside the golden plate on the table in front of her.

"Hello!"

A voice startled her, causing her to instinctively throw the knife in the direction of the voice.

Her mind, which usually acted slower than her instincts, commanded her to turn around and jerk her body a bit backward. Her other hand shot out centimeters in front of the person's face and grabbed the knife just in time. She had an "oops! Stupid clumsy me" expression on her face.

She looked around; hoping nobody was paying attention well enough to view that embarrassing spectacle. No one had, if you didn't count her, the almost victim and the weird coot with the real long white hair and beard with glasses sitting in the old people's table.

Lily was about to apologize to the person she had almost killed when she noticed that the old coot had a half-smile on his lips and his merry blue eyes were just that, merry.

She paid him no heed and said a heartfelt apology to the student she had nearly maimed.

"S'all right!" the person said brightly, a bit too brightly, in fact.

It was Cassiopeia.

"Hi," Lily muttered, unenthusiastically.

"I'm so glad you're in Gryffindor!"

Fake smile. "Me, too!" Fake rabidity. 

Bad idea. Cassiopeia seated herself beside Lily and started talking her ear off. Lily nodded politely and placed some 'uh-huhs' and 'yeps' in the right places and continued fiddling with the knife.

The Sorting finally finished and the old man who sat in the middle of the Staff table stood up and made an announcement.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" his eyes glittered as he surveyed the crowd of students that faced him. "I am Professor Albus Dumbledore and I do hope that you enjoy your year here. And have fun but not to the extent of sacrificing your studies. Now, on to more serious topics. And serious as in S-E-R-I-O-U-S not S-I-R-I-U-S, Mr. Black. Now, the Forbidden Forest is strictly, well, forbidden." Professor Dumbledore grinned sheepishly. 

"And the same warning goes to the Whomping Willow. No roaming the castle after hours and no leaving the school grounds unless a Hogsmeade trip is organized. And I deduce that after that speech, you are all very hungry. So I will not keep you from your food."

And with that, the food appeared. Lily didn't eat much and pretended to be interested in all the conversation going around the table.

"So, Lily, are you?" 

"What?" she asked, perplexed, 'cause she didn't listen to the first part of the question.

"Are you a pureblood?" Cassie repeated once again then added as if she thought Lily was far too dumb to understand, "You know, where both your parents are wizards."

Cassie had unconsciously struck a nerve.

"Piss off."

"What?"  


"Look, don't you have a life to get to?"

"What?" She was appalled at the hostility she received as an answer.

"Nothing. Couldja just shut up for a minute or is that too complex a request for your tiny brain to understand?" she said, voice filled with animosity.

"I was just trying to be nice. Be a good person, so you'll have a friend. You know, friend? As in, F-R-I-E-N-D, a confidant, an ally, someone you can talk to?"

"Don't be a smart ass, it doesn't fit your face. You're too much of a bimbo. But surprise, surprise! She can spell as well as define words!" a fake grin was plastered on her face as she said this but wiped it off and replaced it with her usual scowl as she continued, "Just fuck off. I don't need your friendship or whatever. Go bother someone who actually cares."

Cassiopeia looked definitely taken aback, gathered what was left of her dignity after Lily's brutal diss and half-shrieked, "Fine! See if I care if you become friendless for the rest of your life." 

And with that she stood up and stomped away to who knows where.

"Was that supposed to be a threat?" Lily asked no one in particular. "Stupid bimbo cheerleader-type blonde."

The meal finished quickly with Lily receiving a lot of curious stares and a lot of glares. Especially from the guys she met on the train. Eminently from Sirius Black. And all except Remus Lupin who gave her a sympathetic smile as they passed her on the way up to the stairs.

***********************************************************************************

It was eight o'clock in the evening. Lily was pointlessly waiting for the Common Room to clear out so she could escape through the window. Emphasis on pointlessly. She had been waiting for almost an hour. Did she mention it was pointless? Completely and utterly useless?

Well, that's what it was. She finally gave up hope of getting the Common Room cleared before nine. 

She got up, shouldered her weapon-filled duffel bag and left the Common Room. Maybe she could find some other way to escape and do her patrol.

She stopped by the first window she saw and opened it. She poked out her head and saw the precipice below that ended with jagged rocks by the lake. She shook her head. Only some suicidal demented lunatic would jump off this ledge.

She was about to close the window when she heard footsteps headed her way. She cursed under her breath, threw her duffel out the window, made the sign of the cross, stuck out her foot and followed.

She landed a few inches next to the serrated screening on her hands and knees. She grabbed her bag and trekked around the castle, looking for a way to get to town.

A few minutes later, she stood just out of the Forbidden Forest. She groaned as she finally realized that she didn't know where the hell Hogsmeade was located. 

Then she was struck with another perception. The train station was labeled as a station for Hogsmeade. She smiled, pulled her jacket closer to her body and walked towards the train station. She saw a few people milling about next to it. 

She was about to ask one of them as to where the local cemetery was when she noticed that they were vamps.

She groaned but still walked up to one male vamp. She put on an innocent and somewhat lost look in her eyes and tapped it on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where I can find an inn or something like that. I'm new in town."

The vamp turned and a predatory grin immediately appeared on his face as he studied her.

"Well, I can spare a room."

"Oh?" Angelic and confused smile. "You own an inn?"

"Yes, I do. Walk with me?"

"Thank you. I'm really scared out here." Slight tinge of fear in voice. "I was supposed to meet my aunt but she fell ill and now, I'm all alone."

"Isn't that sad?"

She reached into her bag, spun around, grabbed the vamp by the collar and pushed him up to the wall. "Y'know what's sad?" She aimed a couple of punches to his gut and continued her tirade, "How you vamps never learn." She head butted him and drew back the stake and added, "Da Slayer's back in business." 

She grinned and dusted the vampire.

She turned and returned to the platform. Ready to stake the rest of the vampires.

**********************************************************************************

Author's note: So, whatcha guys think? Is it okay? Did I make Lily seem too mean to Cassie? And did that poem suck, or what?(Sorry, I was about to post this when I noticed that the Sorting Hat didn't sing nuthin', so I did the best I could on the last minute.) Feedback would be helpful.


	4. Chapter Three

Lily, the Vampire Slayer

by: archerlupin003

A/N: Thanks for all the great feedback/reviews. They really kept me going. Hi to Domz (Padfootz), Clarz (Prongsy), Mech (Wormy) and Steph (Turnipz)[not mad at ya for getting our account canceled.] Thanks for giving me all the support I needed to have to post this. And thanks especially to my brother who helped me come up with this idea and telling me to shut up about its stupidity and just write already. Love ya, bro.

****

CHAPTER THREE

Brrrrring!!!

Brrrrring!!!

Brrrrring!!!

"Oh, fuck!" Lily groaned as she turned around, covering her head with a pillow, trying to squash out the sound of the alarm clock.

Trying being the key word. 

She groaned and slammed her palm down on the clock, silencing the annoying buzzing sound, which exuded from it. 

She had gotten in late last night. Well, today, actually. About three in the morning. Some of the vamps in the train station gave her some attitude, called some of their friends from the local graveyard and had one helluva time. Well, she had been the one to have most of the fun.

Simply put, she kicked some major undead ass.

The only problem was, she couldn't find her way back into the castle. When she finally did, well, it was near dawn.

She yawned, sat up, rubbed her sore neck, trying to get rid of the kinks and stood up. She grabbed a towel, her uniform and robe and trotted towards the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later, she emerged from the room and walked towards the Great Hall.

As she entered, she could feel the hairs on the back of her neck start to prickle up, something she fondly called her Slayer Sense. 

Before she could figure out what could've triggered it, something wet splashed down on her, something wet and sticky.

She trailed her fingers through her now damp AND now sticky hair and looked at the substance. It was colored pink and smelled way off. 

"Crap!" She swore, trying to keep her voice down.

She had been doused with some kind of potion, that or pink lemonade. Really thick pink lemonade.

She looked around the hall; everyone was staring at her, shocked. Then someone started laughing, who else could it be but Sirius Black? It was a very bad idea. The whole hall followed suit.

She couldn't care less if they laughed 'til they dropped dead but she had a sneaking suspicion as to who had played the prank on her.

As she walked towards him and his little gang, she could feel herself getting taller.

Probably what the potion was supposed to do.

They apparently thought that she would run out of the room crying from the embarrassment, but she didn't give a damn about what other people thought.

Like scars, they would heal, was what she always said.

But like scars they leave their marks, was Ernie's reply.

Only if you let them get to you, was her comeback.

The height they gave her would be a great advantage.

She faced the now hysterical Black who had a smug Cassiopeia by his side and sweetly asked, "Black, can I see you in the corridor for a moment?"

"What for, Lily dear?" he imitated her tone.

Quick as lightning, she grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out of the hall amidst boisterous laughter and Cassiopeia's confused conversations with Potter, Pettigrew and Lupin.

When they were out of the teacher's view, Sirius shook himself out of her grip, crossed his arms over his chest and egoistically queried, "So couldn't wait to be alone with me?"

She growled, grabbed him by the collar of his robes (using both hands) and lifted him off the floor to come face to face with her now six foot five frame.

"Egotistical bastard, aren't ya? I mean, hello, who'd go for you? Well, Ermstead would since she's too much of a dumbass to notice how big of a jerk you are. I mean, hello, you go pourin' some sorta crap all over a girl that would, if that girl weren't me, embarrass her to death then hit on her? How much've an idiot do you think I am?

"You're probably pissed 'cause I hurt your little girlfriend's feelings, aren't ya?"

She could hear footsteps come from behind her. Four sets of footfalls, to be exact. And by the sound of them, they seemed to be students.

"Oh, here comes the cavalry, whoopee for you. Well, tell your anorexic girlfriend to keep her surgically enhanced nose out of other people's business."

She dropped him and left. Well, before she left him, she kicked him in the gut.

Then she tried to find the clinic or something like that and ran into a really short almost dwarf-like man.

"Hey, mister," she called out.

"Yes?"

"Um, can you tell me, uh, where can I find the school hospital?"

He gave her the directions she needed, said that he looked forward to seeing her in his class, she thanked him and followed the instructions that he gave her and ended up in the infirmary.

"Hello?" she tentatively called out, seeing that no one was around.

"In the back, dear," a voice called out.

She followed the sound of the woman's voice and came face to face with a room filled with various colored beakers and flasks.

"What do you need, dear?" a young looking woman asked her.

She hated being called dear, but in this case, she let it pass since she needed the woman's help.

"I need something to stop me from growing taller 'cause I got doused with this stuff that-"

She held up a hand. "No need to explain. I'm Madame Pomfrey. But I will have to ask one question, though. Potter or Black?"

"Hi, I'm Lily, Lily Evans. And it was Black. I don't even wanna know why you think it was either one of them."

She smiled then led Lily to a hospital-like bed and asked her to sit.

She complied and the nurse went off to get something to cure her rapidly growing height.

Madame Pomfrey returned and gave her a green colored liquid to drink.

She shrugged and drank it all up.

Then almost spat it out. 

"Crud! That stuff tastes like, ugh!, something gross."

The nurse gave her a sympathetic smile, took the goblet from her hands then stopped, brushed Lily's hair aside and brushed her hand over Lily's temple.

"What?" Lily asked, a bit irate.

"You have got a large scar on your right temple," the nurse was shocked.

"Oh, uh, I fell outta bed this morning."

"It looks very old."

"I'm a fast healer."

"Wait here," she instructed as she disappeared into the backroom once more.

"Right," she mumbled, fidgeting about due to restlessness.

After a few moments, Madame Pomfrey returned, carrying a bottle filled with a yellowish-green pus-like substance. 

"This will sting a bit."

"Okay." She was uncomfortable about letting the nurse cure her scar. Ernie was about the only person she had let touch her. 

She was, you could say, allergic to human or physical contact.

Unless it required beating them up, that she could deal.

"Thanks," she smiled after the nurse was done.

Madame Pomfrey nodded. "Take care of yourself, one's body is very delicate."

"Yeah, thanks for the advice and all the other shit," she smiled and for the first time to anyone else but Ernie, sincerely.

The nurse didn't know what to make of her thank you, what with the word shit in it, so she just stared at the young girl in front her before nodding and turning to return to the backroom.

**********************************************************************************

"Miss Evans, so good of you to join us," Professor McGonagall, formerly known as Lurch greeted cattily.

Lily rolled her eyes, exasperated.

She had been drenched in some weird substance, grown a million inches, beaten up the guy who did that crap to her, endlessly searched for the medical ward, ran up and down the longest flight of stairs she had seen in her entire in less than two minutes, stuff her pack full of the needed supplies for the day and go looking for a classroom she had no idea existed.

And now, to top it all of, Lurch was giving her shit.

And she had to be nice about it.

"Sorry, I had to go to the nurse's office 'cause I got something dumped all over me and it kinda did something and made me grow taller and I had-" she had begun to explain when she was cut off.

"Miss Evans, I did not ask for an explanation, now sit down. That seat on the right."

"Well," she smiled. "All I really wanted to say was, you take my explanation," she moved closer to the chair, dropped her bag onto the floor and continued, "And stick it up your skinny ass."

She plopped down on the chair and propped her feet on top of the table.

A person could only take so much, Slayer or no Slayer.

And she watched with satisfaction as she saw Lurch turn from white to red in an alarming rate.

"Miss Evans! Twenty points from Gryffindor and detention for three days!"

"Three days only? Man, you can't give a punishment to save your life. What is this, favoritism or something? 'Cause I heard that if someone dissed you the way I did, you'd give them hell or something. So just 'cause I'm in your group or house or whatever. Man, does the school system suck or what?"

She knew she was being mean, well, evil, actually. Not evil, bad evil, but evil, never mind. Anyway, she did what she did just to piss the teacher off. It was actually very funny watching the different reactions from various teachers.

She could set up a study on varying human emotions when exposed to several situations. 

Right, whatever.

Now, Lurch's hair was falling out of her strict hairstyle and red splotches appeared on her face.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor!" she screeched, looking very much like a haggard vulture. "And two month's detention! Now, you will march up to Professor Dumbledore's office this instant. Mr. Lupin, please direct her to the Headmaster's office. I do not want to see her face in my classroom until she has been taught to have manners."

"You can be taught them, but never apply them," she couldn't resist having the last word as Remus took her by the elbow and half-dragged, half-escorted her out the door.

The moment they were out of Lurch's side, Lily shrugged out of Remus' grip and walked away. 

"It's over here," he called out.

"What?" she turned around.

"The Headmaster's office," he said without any smugness.

"Oh, right, whoopee for me."

"Well, I'm sorry, for what Sirius and James did," he cautiously ventured to make conversation.

"Right," she snorted, unbelieving.

"Really, you should try to be a bit nicer to people. Cassie was actually very shocked at the way you treated her and James and Sirius were, well, they're very protective of their friends, us, and they wanted to even out the score. But they didn't expect you to be very as they put it, bitchy."

She laughed, a real laugh. This guy was so Ernie! He got the walk, the talk and the profound but subtle way of hinting she change the way she acted.

"Look, I mean what she said, really hit the wrong spot and, well-" she shrugged helplessly.

"What did she say?"

"Some crap about blood and stuff and in the process she said something about my parents and they're, what was that term again?, dead. They're dead."

He looked shocked. "I'm sorry."

"How come everyone keeps on saying that? It's not as if that's gonna bring my parents back."

"What happened?"

"Car crash."

She didn't want to admit that she had failed and what was she supposed to say? My parents are dead because I was too slow to save them from this vengeful demon?

I don't think so.

"Oh."

"So," she tried to salvage the conversation. "You're a werewolf, aren't ya?"

He was stunned and fear clouded his brown-gold eyes. "How did-"

"Hey, I won't tell no one nuthin'. What's up with that anyway?"

"Up with what?"

"You freakin' out when I say it."

"This society doesn't wholly accept my kind. We're savages. Different."

"You no different than anyone. I mean the wolf part isn't exactly you, it's some other part. Y'know 'cause Remus' just you, the wolf part's still you but you have no control over those animal instincts, so it's not you but a different part of you. And I know I'm not making no sense at all-"

"No, you make perfect sense. Absolutely perfect sense."

"Right, so what's this Head guy gonna do to me? Expel me or something?"  


Remus couldn't help but hear the hopefulness in her voice.

"Professor Dumbledore's very lenient. He lets James and Sirius get away with murder. He loves pranks."

"But I didn't do no pranking. So he'll what?"

"But the fault is mainly James and Sirius', isn't it?"

"Guess you're right."

"We're here."

"So, where's this office thing?"

"Candy canes."

"What?"

"That's the password, like the Common Room's."

"Right."

The Gargoyle statue jumped aside to reveal a staircase, which they ascended.

Remus knocked on the door located at the top of the stairs. 

"Come in," a voice said from inside the door.

She placed a hand on the doorknob, looked at Remus questioningly as he prodded her to step into the office. She gave him a look but turned the knob anyway. She entered the office which was furnished in a somewhat half-office and half like a grandpa's reading room. 

Bookshelves lined one side of the room while a door was somewhat hidden beside it. A wooden perch was on one side of the wall where a phoenix roosted. And parallel the bookshelves sat the old guy with sparkling blue eyes.

"Miss Evans, our transfer student, in trouble now, are we?" he said, it wasn't a question, really, more like a statement.

"Professor McGonagall asked me to take her to see you, sir," Remus voiced from the doorframe.

"Ah, thank you Mister Lupin, you may return to class," the professor nodded in dismissal.

Remus gave Lily a sympathetic and encouraging smile, mouthed Good Luck and left.

"Now, Miss Evans, take a seat," Dumbledore waved a hand at the chair situated across his table.

"Right, whatever," she sat down.

"Now, what did you do?"

"Okay, so I went into the Great Hall and I got this weird gunk flung all over me and made me grow taller, so I walked up to the guy who did it to me and asked him to fix it but he didn't so I went to the infirmary and got me back to normal and then I found out that I forgot my stuff so I ran back up to my dorm and then was late for class.

"And when I got there, Professor McGonagall started attacking me and there I was, all perfectly silent and then I told her to please stop but she didn't and got even more pissed at me and sent me here."

He smiled then spoke, "A very interesting story, now, the truth, please."

"Whatever, so McGonagall was giving me shit about being late, so I tried to explain but she cut me off which just so pisses me, so I told her to take my explanation and stick it up her ass and she blew up. She gave me detention and I said she was cutting me some slack 'cause I was in her house.

"So she gave me more detention time and sent me here, so ta da! Here I am. Okay, I've been through this a million times, so skip the lecture and suspend me already."

"I am not going to suspend you but I am going to warn you, never to cross Professor McGonagall's path," his eyes twinkled. "And to tell you that it is against school rules to exit the castle at night."

"How the-"

"Now, off you go."

She stared at him with a strange look on her face but got up and left. No need of him calling the society to report her bad behavior and further punishment.

As she closed the door behind her, she muttered, "Strange old guy."


	5. Chapter Four

Lily, the Vampire Slayer

A/N: Hi! Thanks to all the peeps who reviewed. And to answer the question of what an Athame is, it's sorta ceremonial knife. Black –handled ritual knife used by Wiccans, usually as a thing to which they can concentrate their powers on to strengthen spells they cast. It's basically a knife that's intricately designed. Like the one the Mayor gave Faith.

And there's a hint of Charmed in here. You don't need to know jack 'bout the show, though.

CHAPTER FOUR

A grotesque face stared back at her. An evil and inhumane face that was scrunched up in the most satanic way. Pasty white face and glittering fangs protruded from a widespread mouth. Glittering yellow eyes that stared back at her, trying to stare her down.

Something no one had ever succeeded in doing.

And a kind of defeat that would not start now.

"So, this is the Slayer that has been spoken of in all those legends and the one that has frightened all of my men," it spoke, mouth twisted into a feral smile, gold eyes glittering with malice.

"You betcha, bub," she answered with much disdain as her hand creeped up the back of her jeans and encircled around the stake that was hidden in the back pocket and hidden from plain view by the ribbed wool duster she wore for form and fashion.

It served its three purposes. One, it would hide her weapons. Two, it kept her warm. And three, it looked damn good on her.

She watched cautiously as the pack leader tilted his head towards his minions, which she took to mean as a somewhat unspoken order. She knew exactly what they were planning and her pale pink lips quirked up into an amused smile. 

Vampires could be so predictable.

They encircled her, trying to block out any possible chances for her escape. There were about six of them, not including Mr. High-and-Mighty. He stood a bit apart from the group. Probably hoping for an easy retreat if and when their scheme didn't go as planned.

"What're you boys waiting for? Let's get it on," she licked her lips and whipped out the stake. She threw it at the vampire to her left and it, as expected, pierced the vamps' heart, leaving only a pile of dust in its place. 

She pulled out another stake from her other pocket as she grinned in satisfaction as she heard the first stake clatter to the ground as a confirmation of the vampires' second death.

She proceeded towards the next vampire in line, a skinny, geeky, momma's boy type of person when he was alive. An easy target.

She grabbed its arm, twisted and ended up behind it, mush to his shock and leaving her with the upper hand. She rammed her knee into his back and heard his spine crack. She drew her hand back, prepared to dust him but felt a cold and clammy hand stop her.

She growled and roughly pulled her hand out of its grasp then proceeded to kick him in the gut. She dusted the geek vamp, turned to face the vamp who had unsuccessfully tried to sneak up on her.

"Oh, don't you know it's impolite to sneak up on people like that?" she taunted it.

It snarled then lunged at her. She sidestepped it and landed right smack into the other two vampires. The other two and Mr. Impolite were closing in.

She groaned then pulled out the axe she had slung over her back. In one fluid motion, she dropped to the ground and used the blunt edge of the axe to sweep two vamps off their feet, giving her some legroom.

She sprung up quickly before the other three could react and decapitated all three in one sweeping motion of her battle-axe.

She turned towards the two who were starting to get up from the ground. 

"Who wants some?"

The taller of the two glared at her and proceeded to throw some punches while the other began to move away from their little fight scene. Lily blocked the pathetic punches. After giving the vamp some time to wear itself out, she grabbed one arm and threw him over her shoulder.

She bent down to stake it and turned in search of the other vampire.

"Chicken," she muttered, disgusted and was about to turn to run after it when the so-called leader, who stayed out of the entire fight, caught her attention.

She turned and tilted her head towards it, "Is that all ya got? You go throw your little lackeys at me and I dust all of 'em in less than five minutes and you watch me beat 'em up. So, let's get this over with and get it on."

"Naïve little Slayer," it smiled as it shook his head and returned to his former and human face. And a very beautiful human face it was. Its auburn tendrils stood up like it was gelled, deep blue eyes and a perfectly squared jaw, add the vampire charm factor and he would be irresistible. Too bad the person that owned the body died a long time ago. 

Judging from the vamp's scent and posture, he was probably a hundred to a hundred fifty years old.

She walked up to it and snapped, "I'm so not naïve, asshole!"  


"Beautiful," it examined her face. "But all Slayers are."

"Back off buddy. So not interested," she said testily, the stake she held splintered into two due to the pressure she had applied to her grip out of anger.

"I am here to give you a warning."

"So start talking 'fore I kick your ass from here to Australia."

The stake landed on the grass with a muffled thud and another appeared in the Slayer's hand.

"Beware of the wrath of Donn," he smiled at her and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"That it!" She screamed at the empty space where the vamp had been. "God! Was that lame or what? Beware of Donn! Pathetic." 

She started to head back towards the castle, making a mental note of the name Donn and the how the vampire vanished in a puff of smoke like a warlock, but abruptly stopped, remembering the stray vamp.

"Shit! This sucks!" she swore as she grabbed her bag, which she had hidden behind a tomb with an angel whose wings were spread wide and hands clasped together in mourning and prayer.

She ran towards the direction in which she saw the vamp take off and traced the vamp through its scent. She pushed away branch after branch and kicked rocks until she reached a clearing. 

Before her stood a little village. White stoned one-floor houses with thatched roofs and colorful windows with wooden shutters and gardens out front and back surrounded by picket fences. 

"Now, this is taking the American Dream too far. Where's the mom, dad, two and a half children and golden retriever?" she mused out loud.

She sniffed the air and followed her nose towards one of the houses on the left. She arrived just in time to see the vamp try to sneak up on a girl. Ten feet and counting. Lily had to do something.

"Hey, you!" The girl and vampire turned. "Yeah, you blondie! Watch out for the-"

The girl cut her off by holding out a hand and making a ball of fire appear. She then raised her hand and the ball of fire shot out of her hand and strike the vamp.

It screamed in agony then a skeletal form took its place then crumbled to dust.

"How the hell-" Lily stared at the girl in astonishment.

**************************************************************************************

"So, let me get this straight, you a witch?" Lily questioned the girl.

She was now in one of those little cottages, sitting in an antique looking chair in front of a scrubbed mahogany table and sipping a cup of chamomile tea. 

Across from her sat the fireball-throwing girl. She had golden-brown hair that was as wavy as Lily's. She had a wide set of purple eyes and stood a bit taller than Lily. She gave off the impression of being a Gypsy because of what she wore. 

A white peasant blouse that was attached to a flowing pale-blue skirt and a black cloth bustier which she left undone. (A/N: Think Cinderella's servant dress.) Her name was Samantha. Samantha Parker.

"We prefer to be called Wiccan," Samantha answered.

"Right, so your powers come from-?"

"It is in our blood."

"Okay, so you guys're way different from the magic used in that school, Hogwarts?"

"Yes, but Magick is Magick, no matter how it is called and used."

"Right, so you really good at getting rid've vamps."

"Yes, they have plagued this countryside since before I was conceived. It is good that you are now here, Slayer."

"How'd you know-?"

"It was prophesized and is a legend," she half-smiled.

"So, that your only power?" Lily asked as she took a sip of the tea. She never really liked tea, when Ernie made it, it'd already be about a day old since he was too lazy to get up and make a new batch to keep him up for research. "Hey, this stuff's real good!"

"Thank you," she smiled pleasantly.

"So, throwing fire's your only power or is there something else?"

"I have others."

"So what're they?"

She raised an eyebrow but started to spill the beans about her powers. "I can also stop time, levitate and heal other's wounds."

"So, ya don't need no wands?"

"No, it is not necessary for my people to use wands to activate their powers."

"Man, that is so cool. I mean a piece of wood's s'posed ta give you some power. I think that is just stupid. What if ya lose it or something stupid like that? What do ya do then?"

"There is always a reason for the paths that we have chosen and have been chosen for us. But in the end, it will lead us to our Destiny, Slayer," she said kindly.

"Yeah, mine's ta defeat a couple've unstoppable evils then croak, what's yours?" she said all too brightly.

"My Destiny is to be part of a cycle that will create the Saviors of the world."

"So, what your kids' kids gonna be these 'Saviors'?"

"Yes, it has been foretold."

"You really serious 'bout this whole Destiny thing, ain't ya?"

"Yes, I am."

"So, your job's t'get married and have kids or something, right?"

"You say it as if it were such a heinous circumstance," Samantha didn't sound offended at all, just interested in the way the Slayer's mind works. She seemed to love her Destiny yet think of it as a burden. How queer.

"Well, y'know women in the now are more accustomed to being independent and are getting jobs, y'know?"

"Your manner of speech is different from all others that I have heard," she laughed good-naturedly.

"Hey, you sound like you from the seventeen, eighteen hundreds," she said defensively.

"Yes, it is the manner of speech in which I have been taught, as yours, too, has been learned."

Lily snorted then glanced at her watch. Three in the a.m. "Shit, I better get going, got school today."

Samantha stood up and led her out the door. "Can you find your way back to your school?"

"Uh, probably, I guess," she shrugged nonchalantly.

"The forest moves," Samantha warned.

"Guess'll hafta risk it, right? Any chance of you havin' map on ya?"

Samantha chuckled. "Give me your hand."

"Right, like that'll solve anything." 

But she complied anyway.

Then she gasped as blinding sparkly blue light and white orbs surrounded and encircled them. She heard a pleasant twinkling sound and the scenery then suddenly changed from the white wooden porch to a lake surrounded by trees.

Lily looked around and saw the castle. 

"How in hell did you do that?" she asked, stunned.

"Another power that I posses."

"Well, that was awesome and thanks, I guess."

Samantha nodded and disappeared in a breathtaking show of lights, mostly blue and left Lily hearing the same amiable sound.

Right, now, back to the problem at hand. Homework, well, it wasn't exactly a problem since she didn't give damn about graduating. They could kick her out and she'd think of it as a favor. To both her and the school. But the main issue was how she could sneak back into the castle undetected. 

Shit.

**************************************************************************************

It was Saturday. 

And Lily Evans was stuck indoors in a stuffy classroom with a teacher shooting daggers straight at her.

She was in detention and the teacher was McGonagall.

So she made a miscalculation and instead of climbing into the Gryffindor Common Room, she landed right smack on the old hag's bed. And unfortunately, the old hag was a light sleeper and after shrieking bloody murder, gave Lily two months' detention.

Just her luck.

She was supposed to meet with a Watcher in oh, thirty minutes and instead of waiting at the appointed restaurant, she was stuck in detention with Lurch as a baby-sitter.

Life couldn't get any better than this.

She directed her unfocused gaze on the window and stared at images that only she could see. Her parents, Petunia and of course, her six year old likeness playing basketball in the backyard of the house she had once inhabited.

She shook the memories out of her head and to take her mind away from the memories and over-whelming emotions that threatened to over flood her, she checked her watch. Twenty minutes and counting. 

She groaned and then, on a whim, she stood up and walked over to Lurch.

"Hey, prof!" 

The intensity of the glare increased to volcanic proportions. "Sit down, Miss Evans."

Time to resort to old tactics. "But I need to use the bathroom!"

"I know very well for a fact that you do not need to use the loo!"

Didn't work then, won't work now. But it was worth a shot. Can't blame a girl for trying.

"But I need to go and meet my dentist!"

"No, you do not!"

"Fine! Have it your way then!"

And with super human speed, she bolted for the door and threw it open. She planted her foot on the ledge, prepared to jump but-

"Miss Evans!" 

The door flew shut and McGonagall stood behind her, wand out and face a mixture of anger and confusion.

"What?"

"What do you think you were doing?!"

"Fine! I'll take my seat!"

She walked up to the desk that she had just vacated then when she was sure Lurch had left the window's proximity, grabbed the seat and threw it at the window.

She ran towards it and jumped out. Fourth floor and counting.

She landed on her back and looked up to see an astonished McGonagall stare down at her.

Being the person she was, she stood up, saluted the Professor and bolted for Hogsmeade.

**************************************************************************************

The door of the Three Broomsticks opened and in walked a little red head girl. She scanned the room and spotted the thing she was looking for.

She walked up to the table and sat down.

"Hey," she greeted the tall, distinguished and tweeded man that sat across her, a Watcher for sure. "You from the Society?"

The man bristled. "Yes, and you must be the Slayer."

"Yep, that's me. I'm Lily."

"Quesnel, Andrew Quesnel."

"Right, so I just blab out all the info I got?"

"Yes."

"Right, so I was out Slaying Thursday night and these vamps attacked me and their leader guy was all 'Beware the wrath of Donn' and like I gotta ask ya, who's Donn?"

"Donn," the Watcher guy got a faraway look in his eyes, like he was recalling something. "Ancient Celtic God of death."

"Right, so, that all ya-"

She stopped when she saw three people walk in.

Namely, Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall and the giant gameskeeper.

She quickly ducked under the table and groaned when she heard them ask a waitress about the whereabouts of a young girl with red-hair. Fuck.

"Slayer, what are you doing?" Quesnel asked as he peered at her.

"Look up and if anyone asks 'bout me, tell 'em you know jack," she whispered.

"Why?"

"Just do it!" she muttered behind clenched teeth as she heard three sets of footsteps. Two light and one heavy.

"Excuse me, sir but have you seen a young red-haired girl pass by?"

Dumbledore.

Yikes! Even the principal was out looking for her.

"I'm sorry," she heard Quesnel reply. "I haven't but, if I may, ask why you are in search of her?"

"She has broken numerous school rules and has left Hogwarts' grounds. It is unwise for her to de out here."

"Oh, my, that is serious."

"Yes, thank you for your time."

"Thank you for yours."

When Dumbledore didn't reply, she took it to mean that they had left and let out a breath that she had unconsciously held back.

Then she felt a large hand grab her from behind.

Man, her senses hadn't even warned her about this!

The giant held her at shoulder-length level and followed the Professors as they walked out the door.

"Hey!" she shouted as she struggled in the big man's grasp and turned to stare at the Watcher as he dropped some coins onto the table and shouted protests against them taking Lily, all the while running, well, stumbling, after them.

Once they were out of the restaurant or something, she turned and aimed a forty-five at the big man's torso. He let out a big oof! and Lily took that opportunity to slide out of his grasp.

Then she grabbed his hand and threw him behind her back.

"Slayer! Stop!"

"What?" she turned around, annoyed at the Watcher.

"That has explained everything," Dumbledore chuckled.

"What?" Lily repeated.

**************************************************************************************

A/N: Okay, did that suck, or what? I wanted to get this chapter out earlier but the world was against me! I ran out of internet time, my cousins came over and raided my computer and I was once again hit by the urge to continue my once discarded r/hr fic. That'll be out in the next week.

Anyway, how'd you guys like Samantha? I need to hear your comments about her. She's by far one of my favorite creations. 

To explain the way she talks, she was protected from the civilized world. To protect and preserve her people's culture. That entire village is a coven. Her descendants are supposed to be the Charmed Ones. Please Review. Thanks.


	6. Chapter Five

Lily, the Vampire Slayer

A/N: Thanks for all the great feedback! Okay, on with the story.

****

Chapter Five

She leaned her elbow on the armrest of the chair which she had been offered and wearily looked on as the Watcher guy, Quesnel, explained all the crap about what being the Slayer was about. Same old, same old. Boring. 

"Isn't that right, Lily?" Quesnel asked.

She sure as hell wasn't listening to the conversation that was definitely about her. Well, not exactly her, but Slayers in general.

"What's right?" she asked, not the least bit interested.

"That you are genuinely sorry for insulting Professor McGonagall and the way you acted."

She looked at him with an expression that clearly stated 'Are you drunk and are those horns growing on your forehead?' on her face as she said, "As if! You so wish!"

"Lily!" The Watcher was surprised. He had heard that most Slayers were difficult and that this current one was of the hardest, but he never knew she would be this austere. She had no respect for authority figures and seemed uncontrollable.

"Stick it up your ass, ya prick!" She said, flippant, slamming her feet onto the Headmaster's polished wooden desk.

"Slayer! How dare you-"

"See here, bub," she growled taking her feet off the table and leaning forward in her chair. "I'm just the Slayer to ya. I can be replaced, I got no importance to anyone and I've got no reason to live 'cept for killing some demons and hell spawns. You don't care if people hate me or if I drop outta school or get deemed as an illiterate. So, drop the 'I'm Mr. Rogers and I care' façade and stop acting like you care. I sure as hell don't, why should you?"

"I-"

"Fuck off," she stated simply and calmly as she got up and left the room.

The Watcher looked at the now closed door then turned to face the Deputy and Headmaster and gave a sheepish shrug. 

"Only her Watcher could control her, unfortunately, the Council refused to send him with her."

"And why is that?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"He has gotten too close to her. His emotions deter him from making the right directions. He cares more of her safety than the safety of the innocents she is to save. A Watcher should not take the Slayer's well being as a priority. Slayer's **are **invulnerable** and **they can be replaced."

Dumbledore shook his head at this man's close-mindedness and trained way of thought.

The poor girl.

***********************************************************************************

She stormed her way through the hall, headed for the library. She seriously needed to catch some more zzz's but she couldn't get them in her room. The over-powering stench of four different brands of perfume that so did not mix well, four giggling girls and the squeaky helium induced voices.

So she entered the next best place, the Library.

It was so quiet in there that you could probably hear a pin drop.

She took the table closest to the back and got a book from the shelf behind her, seemingly trying to study but burying her head into the book, hiding her face.

And she slept.

Then the dreams resurfaced.

***********************************************************************************

She was walking. Had been walking endlessly for what seemed like an eternity. Walking through a blizzard. Always walking. She looked down and saw her bare feet bleeding. Bleeding from the cold. It spilled into the pristine white snow and formed beautiful patterns across it.

She was captivated at the sight of her own blood and what beauty it could create.

The blood formed faces in the snow. A perfect replica of a people that she had once known. She remembered. She grieved. Sorrow and anguish and the feeling of…helplessness.

The two images floated into the air and stopped. Bright, white-hot light shone from the space from where the forms had once been. 

Visions ran through her brain.

A father.

A mother.

Two young girls.

Basketball.

Fishing.

Late nights by a fire.

Good night kisses.

Love.

A family.

Then the beautiful phantasms ceased.

They were replaced by a show of terror, fear, remorse, regret and anger.

The way the demon had killed her parents and left their lifeless corpses on the entryway of her house.

The time she and Petunia had stumbled upon them.

Petunia's hysterical screams and accusations.

The trauma and shock they had been through.

The time Petunia had refused to take her in.

The bittersweet revenge she had obtained.

The invisible scars she had as a remembrance of those times.

The day the world had ceased to exist around her and when she had encased herself in a world of her own grief, anguish and fear.

The pathetic excuse of a human being she had become.

The vengeful monster she now was. 

And then for the first time since the day the world had stopped, she let the tears fall. She let herself feel again. The scars opened once more and she didn't do anything to stop them. The tears had finally ceased after she had wept for what seemed like a lifetime. She let the wounds close up and she banged her hands onto the snow, looking up into the sky.

"Wretched excuse for a Slayer," a taunting voice came from behind.

She whirled around and glared at the thing she saw.

A scarred and scaly inhuman face stared back at her, mocking her with its yellow black eyes as a savage grin spread across his mossy brown face, accentuating his sharp and misshapen fangs and nose-less face.

"Is this the warrior that the world has sent me?" he continued to ridicule her. "A worthless little crybaby? One who is tortured by visions of a past?"

"Who do you think ya are?" she got up and faced it. "You have no right to judge me!"

"I am the one that you have been warned of. I am Donn."

"So, I guess it's time for lightning to strike and the earth to shake and the rain ta start pourin', right?"

"We shall meet again Slayer."

Then he raised his hand and knocked her back into a rock. She felt blood trickle down her forehead and lips as the figure disappeared.

***********************************************************************************

"Miss Evans, wake up!" Someone whisper-yelled as they shook her.

Lily suddenly bolted up and glanced at the certain individual. Her hair was done up in a bun, must've been all the lady teachers' dress code, had glasses, again, another dress code for all the teachers and had this concerned but angry look plastered on her face.

"Yeah?" she asked, staring at the old lady, it was then that she noticed that a lot of people had crowded around the table in which she had fallen asleep on.

"What?" she barked at the curious observers.

"Miss Evans," the lady gasped. "You're bleeding."

"What?" she asked, then she ran a hand across her lips, remembering her dream, and stared at the blood that tainted her pale skin.

She reached up to her temple and felt a scar and blood running from it. She stared at the blood once again, mesmerized, "Donn."

"Excuse me?" the librarian, asked.

"Uuh, nothih'. I'm fine. Must've banged my head on the table," she told the librarian, then turned to face the crowd, "That's it, y'all hear? I banged my head, that's why I was screaming." She turned back to the librarian, "I was, wasn't I?"

The librarian nodded.

"Right, 'kay."

She turned back, and seeing that the crowd had yet to disperse, she asked the librarian, "Can you tell me where books on Mythology are located? More specifically, Irish Mythology?"

"Four shelves down, on your left."

"Thank you."

She walked towards the appointed shelves and came face to face with balck and his lackeys.

"Had a wittle nightmare, Evans?" he taunted in a baby-ish voice.

"Not compared to the one you'll be having if ya don't get outta my face," she said sweetly, cracking her knuckles for emphasis.

"You don't want to do that, now would you? You **are** outnumbered."

"Oh, but I can kick your ass with my eyes closed and one hand tied behind my back, now do you need another demonstration, right here with all your friends to witness your embarrassment? If it's fine with you, that's sure gonna be great for me."

"I'm not here to fight you, Evans. My friends and I were here reading and we just wanted to see what you were doing."

"Well, since you asked so nicely, I'm here ta do some research."

"You actually do research? From what I heard, you're failing all your subjects."

"Well, haven't ya heard? Gossip's bad for ya, Black," she crossed her arms over her chest and continued, "And, me oh my, surprise, surprise, you can read?"

He stood there trying to find a suitable retort to her diss but before he could speak, much less think, she shoved him aside.

"Excuse me, I haven't got a lifetime for your thought process to register my words, so excuse me, I got some serious looking to do."

He looked back at her figure, which was now across him, fingering old volumes, trying to decide if he should throw another insult her way but decided against it.

"Let's go, Remy," he said jauntily as he pulled his friend towards the exit. "Oh, and you too Petey."

"And what about Jamesie?" Remus queried.

"Oh, let's leave loverboy. Give 'im a private moment with the tiger."

He pointed at James, who was still staring at Lily, as if lost in his own little fantasy world.

Remus shook his head as he exited the library, grimacing a bit as Sirius pulled on his arm harder. He glanced at Peter who gave him a sympathetic look as he, too, was once a victim of Sirius' over-eagerness.

***********************************************************************************

"What're you looking for?" he asked out of the blue, staring at the black-clad form, devoid of any color except for the beautiful red of soft and shiny hair.

"Nothing that concerns you."

He sighed. It was so hard to strike up a decent conversation with her without being put out by a single retort.

But he was James Potter and he wouldn't back down until he got what he wanted, her.

He didn't know what drew him to her. Maybe it was the way he didn't fawn over him like so many countless others had done. Or maybe it was her sarcasm. Ironically, he found it amusing. And the fact that she was a constant enigma. 

Why was she so mean? What made her act that way? What had happened to her? Did she even feel? Did she have emotions?

He knew the answer to the last question. 

She did. 

He saw anger, the emotion she usually displayed for the whole world to see and…hope. He was her hope, it lasted for about a second but it was there.

The emotion he saw the moment they met.

It was a mere glimmer in her deep green eyes and it was gone before he could register it then, but after all those dreams and being haunted by those eyes every single moment of his being after looking deeply into those pools of green.

He couldn't believe it at first, but he was falling for her. Falling for, as Sirius and Cassiopeia put it, an insensitive bitch or a feral tiger.

Not that he would get anywhere with her, though. She was too tempestuous for his taste. He was quite accustomed to girls who truckled him and did everything he asked. Falling for a girl who he had already kissed was sort of required, too.

So, the emotions he had felt towards her, he placed under the brotherly concern category.

So he once again ventured into dangerous terrain. Determined to help her.

"Do you need any help?"

"No, if I did, I would ask."

"Are you sure? You're quite new here and I don't think you might find what you are looking-"

"Found it," she said stony faced as she held up an old leather bound tome. "You can cut the crap and leave now."

"You want me to go?"

"I wouldn't be askin' ya to if I didn't. And it's not you, well, it **is** you **and** your little fan club. Both of yer kinda, not just kinda, but way annoying, so, can you leave? I won't ask so nicely next time."

He smiled at her and she smiled back.

'God, it was such a beautiful smile,' he thought.

Her face then returned to its expressionless state. She walked up to him and shoved him. "I told ya to get out. And no," she answered, sensing the repartee he was to throw her way. "I don't own the library, but there are lots've other tables you can go and occupy."

"Well, I happen to have an attachment to this particular table."

"Well, I happen to not care."

"All right, I know when I'm not wanted."

"Finally. And, oh, before you leave-"

He walked up to her and he whispered into her ear, almost kissing it, "You do know you'll need human contact sooner or later. I don't think you can go living life alone."

He felt her stiffen then whisper back.

"But I can. So don't go assuming things you have no idea about. And as I was sying, before you leave, take your stalkers with you."

She stepped back and looked into his eyes and bestowed him with her trademark mirthless smile due to the shocked expression on his face.

Such a heartbreakingly beautiful smile.

But still,** no one** had ever turned him down the way she did. She was certainly a challenge. And he loved challenges.

"I will leave you for now but when you come to your senses, I'll be waiting."

"And you know, in some countries that's considered stalking?"

He smiled and left, a bunch of giggling girls in tow.

***********************************************************************************

She rolled her eyes at both the mindless drones and James Potter. He was the first, well maybe second to Black, undead person she had met that was so full of it and way too cocky for his own good.

And the giggling and drooling entourage he kept didn't do his ego any good either.

She couldn't tell what those bimbos saw in him, he was butt ugly. Well, not really. He had those warm chocolate/toffee brown eyes. And the way he kept his hair. It was tousled but had some sexiness to it. And that smile, and those soft lips of his.

'I wonder what it would be like to…, snap outta it! That's why you should never find anyone attractive, Lily Evans!' she mentally argued with herself. 'Get back to work or what you call your life.'

"Ouch, that hurt," she muttered at the harsh blows her subconscious shot at her. "That was a low blow, but you do have a point."

She flipped open the book and started leafing through it. 

"Donn, Donn, Donn," she muttered as she searched. "Found it!"

She peered at the text and read.

__

Donn, the Celtic God of the Dead. Once from Knockfierna, he was a Faery king of Cnoc-Firinn, Co. Limerick. He was benign and vengeful, creator of storms and shipwrecks, and protector of cattle and crops. 

When he first met Eriu, one of the Tuatha queens, a shapeshifting Goddess of Fate and a bestower of sovereignity, he did not show her the respect that she deserved. Due to that, she said that neither he nor his children would have benefit of the island. 

So, while at sea he drowned off the southwest coast, and was buried on the island known as "The House of Donn". 

And because he was the first of the faeries to die, he was deemed the God of the dead.

"So, he's buried at some island, doesn't that mean he's stuck to that place or something?" she asked no one in particular.

"No, he wasn't buried in Ireland," someone informed her.

"What do you want, Quesnel?" she sneered, turning her head to look him in the eye.

"To give you some useful information."

"Because I'm useless, right? All brawn and no brains? That it?"

"No, I didn't mean-"

"I don't care what you mean. Now, where's this info ya got for me?"

He sighed but spoke anyway. "Though Donn had died by the southwest coast of Ireland, he was not buried in the Emerald Isle itself for Eriu would hear nothing of it. He was buried in one of the neighboring isles. The one called 'The House of Donn'.

"The neighboring island happens to be part of Scotland and after a few centuries, the world had forgotten of this tale and deemed it a myth, nonsense. So, settlements have dwelled here, having no fear of Donn's wrath. Then it became a Wizarding establishment. One called Hogsmeade."

"Like I didn't see that coming," she muttered, voice dripping with sarcasm. "So, why does he decide to show his ugly face now? Why hasn't he been haunting this place for longer?"

"He has been terrorizing this town for more than a millennia. Their comings and goings have disturbed his fitful sleep, unleashing his wrath upon them. In the last few decades his fury has increasing, calling more minions. Especially the unholy ones."

"But if he's a pure demon or God of Death, why's he mingling with half-breeds? Don't he think they're unpure or something?" she asked; now interested.

"That I am not sure of. It is quite disconcerting. But he does have quite a following. All the vampires in Hogsmeade are under his power."

"Right, so I better get ready and interrogate the vamps before I kill them, right?"

"That's quite precise."

"So, the Society give you some weapons to give me? I'm running low on bolts and Holy Water."

"Yes, it is in the room I have rented."

"Let's go get 'em, then."

And with that, Slayer and Watcher left, staying as far away from each other as possible.

**************************************************************************************

A/N: So, how'd you guys like it? I decided to place some mushy stuff in it 'cause this is supposed to partly be a love story. And I'm sorry to all Mythology buffs if I kinda messed up the myth of Donn. It's kinda like that on the Buffy series, too. So sorry to all the people that are offended by this. 


	7. Chapter Six

1 Lily, the Vampire Slayer  
  
Author's Note: I'm getting these out as quickly as possible. I have this whole other sequel planned for this. So, here goes. And if anyone has any ideas as to what to name that cute vamp that Lily met in Chapter Four, please, please, please! Can you share them? All you have to do is leave it in a review! I promise to acknowledge you! Please! Anyone?  
  
1.1 Chapter Six  
  
It had been three months since she last had that dream, three months since she had promised herself to find the God of Death, Donn. Three whole months since she had met that prick of a Watcher, Quesnel. And three months since she had first met Donn's messenger, whoever that vamp was.  
  
Sure, there were the occasional fights wherein, before turning to dust, the vamp would give her another admonition about Donn.  
  
She took this demon seriously than all the others that she had dealt with in the past. This Donn seemed to know of all her emotions and thoughts and would occasionally visit her dreams and haunt her, and she had talked to Quesnel about it.  
  
And she usually got nothing from him. To him, she was just a warrior, some unfeeling and unthinking being that he could boss around.  
  
Once, when she had tried to confide in him, hoping he could be another Ernie, he had let his caring act slip and told her to forget about it and that Slayers weren't supposed to feel.  
  
She was shocked and punched him. Sure, he went into a comma for about five days, but she didn't care.  
  
So, she took to writing to Ernie.  
  
She knew that she wouldn't get an immediate reply but his advice was better than Quesnel's. Too bad he knew about her bad grades and attitude problem towards the teachers.  
  
So, he was coming to visit this Saturday. It was supposed to be this school outing thing, Hogsmeade weekend or something. Who cares? Yay! Two more days.  
  
He might scold her or something, but…, small price to pay to see him again.  
  
The thought brought a smile to her face as she kicked one female vamp in the stomach. She grabbed his arm and head- butted the other sneaky male vamp that tried to choke her, knowing that the guy would land ten feet behind her. She twisted the female's arm and grinned in satisfaction as she heard a few bones snap. She quickly staked the vamp and turned to face the other.  
  
She heard the stake clatter to the ground behind her and she quickly searched her pockets for another. No such luck.  
  
"Don't ya know that it ain't polite t'attack someone from behind?" she stalled, quickly grabbing the crossbow whish she had strapped on her back with one hand and seizing a bolt with the other. "Much less if that someone's a lady?"  
  
The male vamp growled and ran, quickly closing the gap between them. She couldn't load the weapon in time. The vamp tackled her, with him on top and her below.  
  
"Why, we haven' even behn prohpehrly intahduced!" she mocked in a fake Southern drawl, drawing her legs up to her chest and kicking the vamp on the jaw, causing him to land behind her on his back.  
  
She quickly grabbed a bolt from the ground and attempted to stake him. He grabbed her right arm and squeezed hard. She grunted in pain and retaliated by bringing her left hand, balled into a fist, crashing into his schnozz.  
  
It howled and she saw her chance, she quickly punctured his heart and watched as he gasped before turning into a pile of dust.  
  
She stood up and brushed ashes and snow off of her dark blue tank top. She checked her jacket and growled, seeing a slight rip at the sleeve.  
  
Third one this month.  
  
"You vamps are just so inconsiderate. Did you know how many times I had to sew the tears on the jackets you guys rip?" she vented, looking around the cemetery.  
  
Finding nobody and nothing there that she could lash out on, she walked through the wrought iron gates but not before scoffing, "Oh, so now you wanna hide. Scared of a pissed off Slayer, aren't ya? Buncha useless bloodsuckers."  
  
She left the graveyard and stared up into the sky. The moon had once again come to a full, illuminating the sky so brightly that it rendered it starless. She stared at the snow around her, feeling a sense of anxiety and foreboding, for the immaculate frost reminded her so much of her dark premonitions.  
  
"Okay, focus, Evans," she gave herself a pep talk, knowing she was gonna go into shock and replay those memories. "It's just snow. Frozen white water. Focus. Look for vamps. Yes, vampires. Y'know, since you are the Vampire Slayer, after all. Look in town. Look for some undead beings in town. Right, go! Do something."  
  
She willed her feet to move towards the town, acting on pure reflex, since the cemetery was perched on a hill a few blocks out of town. Then it hit her, she was talking to herself.  
  
"God, Ernie was right, I really need a psychiatrist."  
  
She walked past the Three Broomsticks and walked around the slumbering town. She stopped in front a broken down mansion, which she heard some students call the Shrieking Shack.  
  
She now knew why.  
  
She heard some strange noises emanate from the dilapidated house. And howls. Then a bark. Strange. A dog in a haunted house? Something fishy was going on in there.  
  
She walked up the stone footpath leading up to the spooky manor, cautiously peering about, trying to descry if anything was hiding behind the overgrown shrubbery surrounding the footpath.  
  
She turned around, feeling her senses kick in and the hairs on her back stand. When she saw no one, she continued her trek towards the front porch, squinting a bit, noticing something moving near the door.  
  
She quickly closed the gap between her and the steps leading to the door and witnessed the form move once again. She frowned and did the only thing a Slayer would do; she leaped up the steps, shot out her hand and grabbed the figure by the throat.  
  
She brought the now rendered helpless figure to the door, the person's head near the old fashioned brass knocker, bringing her out from the dark corner of the porch and into the beaming light of the full moon. The person didn't struggle and Lily realized that the figure was Samantha.  
  
"Oops!" she grinned sheepishly as she let go of Samantha's neck.  
  
Samantha nodded calmly, a surprising course of action for her to take, since after being taken through that rough treatment, most people would glare at her and scream angrily.  
  
"It is quite alright."  
  
"Right," she was a bit relieved then gazed at the Wiccan suspiciously. "Wait! Whatchoo doin' here anyway?"  
  
"Do you not know?" she studied Lily's face closely, searching for something, when she either found it or gave up, she ventured forth. "There is a werewolf within these boundaries."  
  
"So, you gonna kill him?" she asked sedately, leaning on the wooden banister and observing the porch's roof, then as if remembering something she quickly fixed her eyes on Samantha's face, hearing no reply to her earlier jibe. "You're not exactly gonna kill 'im, are ya? 'Cause it ain't his fault that he be a werewolf."  
  
She looked into Samantha's strange purple irises, almost pleading the blonde to say otherwise, when she didn't get a response she groaned.  
  
"Ya really don' wanna kill 'im. I mean he's a good person and really, you can't-"  
  
Samantha smiled. "Really, Slayer. I do not intend to rid this being of its life. I am here due to my coven's fear that there may be a slight possibility of its getting out of hand and escaping its confines."  
  
"So, what you gonna do if he does go berserk?"  
  
"Why do you insist that this wolf is a he?" she countered.  
  
"'Cause, well, I guess I met him. And well, yeah, y'know. Feel bad about killin' someone I met."  
  
Samantha raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well," she further explained. "He's really nice. His friends suck, but he's the only person in school that don't get on my nerves. And I kinda sympathize him. So,…"  
  
Samantha nodded. "To alleviate you of your burden which is your concern, I am here to tame the beast if he does escape."  
  
"Oh, that's a huge relief."  
  
"I thought that it would be," Samantha leaned back on the door, then abruptly tilted forward.  
  
A clamorous sound of wood coming into contact with bone was heard and a deafening noise of wood being broken came from the door.  
  
"Crap!" she cursed, lightly pounding the railing with her fists. "He's busting out."  
  
Samantha stared at the door for a second before saying something. "The barrier which separates us from the creature within; Strengthen yourself from the threat; The beast you shall block; Do as I command when I knock."  
  
Lily stared at her as if she was some psycho-loony come straight from the mental hospital when she realized Samantha was chanting. She watched as the other girl knocked on the door and bright blue light surrounded it before dissolving into the wood.  
  
The oaken door glowed for a second then stopped. Lily curiously stepped up to it and gave Samantha a look. She nodded and Lily shrugged, aiming a kick at the door. The ancient-looking wood didn't crack under the force of the attack and Lily grinned, amused.  
  
"That sure is hell strong," she commented.  
  
Samantha nodded.  
  
"So, all you do is say some mumbo-jumbo and stuff happens?"  
  
"Not quite."  
  
"So, you need to have it in your blood, like my kind."  
  
"Yes, I am a descendant of thousands of generations of Wiccans. Due to this, casting spells are easier for me. You see, my descendants are to be the powerful Charmed Ones. Three sister Wiccans, the most powerful witches in the world who will be born into a world that will be in great need of good.  
  
"Because they are supposed to be powerful, the powers in their line and blood will have to be prepared, developed. Power that grows stronger by each generation. Most Wiccans in my coven, their spells do not work as quickly as mine."  
  
"That's bitchin'," she said, awed.  
  
"I will consider that as a compliment."  
  
"Yeah, ya should. Hey," Lily realized something. "Is it just me or do werewolves sound like dogs?"  
  
"There are other animals inside this establishment. Two others, as I have observed. They seem to tame him."  
  
"Weird," Lily muttered, jumping off the railing and landing on the ground below. She peered through a dusty window and tried to make out the figures inside. She wiped off some dust with the sleeve of her jacket.  
  
"Yep, two other animals," she confirmed, turning to face Samantha, who had appeared beside her.  
  
"Slayer…" Samantha eyes went wide and she lifted both of her arms.  
  
"Whatchoo-?" she began to ask as she went to face the window once more. "Holy shit," was all she could say as she finally noticed the werewolf, paused in mid-leap, just facing her on the other side of the window.  
  
She took in his gold-flecked brown eyes and even though she knew who he was, his eyes confirmed it. This was Remus.  
  
Samantha cautiously placed her fingertips on the glass and ran her hands across the glass, below the unblinking eyes, as if wanting to touch him.  
  
"He has beautiful eyes, strange but beautiful," she noted, mesmerized. She stared deeply into those frozen irises and mumbled. "So much pain and torment. Inner struggles and the feeling of inacceptance. His battle between his instinct and his humanity. Hopelessness. He feels inadequate. Never knowing if he is man or beast. Always fearing that the ferocious creature inside him might break free."  
  
"He really thinks that?"  
  
"No," she answered, her eyes never leaving the wolf's face, and not seeing the confused look the Slayer gave her. "It is what he feels. He is not quite aware of these feelings but he does fear for the safety of others and he does know that he fears dying alone. He is afraid of being lonely his entire existence."  
  
"God, that is just,…sad," Lily sniffled, staring into the Remus' eyes. They seemed so human compared to his wolfish exterior. She tried to see what Samantha had just claimed to have seen, but she couldn't. "How could you tell?"  
  
"Empathetic powers. I am an Empath."  
  
"So, you can see what he's feeling?"  
  
"No, I feel what he is feeling."  
  
"Ouch. How does it feel?"  
  
"It is different. I feel different emotions from different beings. From him, I feel unbearable pain, fear,…heartache and need of love. And from you, I feel loneliness and need of understanding and the need to let go of the past but never able to."  
  
"That's private!" she said, defensively, hugging herself tightly, as if it would ward of Samantha's power.  
  
"And fear of human contact, fear of…compassion," she stopped staring at Remus and folded her arms across her chest. "I am right, aren't I, Slayer?"  
  
She said this with sadness evident in her eyes, Lily could see that, but not pity. It relieved her.  
  
"If I let people in, that would endanger them, me being the Slayer and all," she confessed. "And I don't think I could take that risk."  
  
"But they might be willing to take that risk."  
  
"Yeah, right."  
  
Samantha chuckled. "You will never know unless you try."  
  
"I don't think I'm ready for that yet."  
  
Samantha accepted that and turned back to face the werewolf. "What is his name?"  
  
"Remus."  
  
"That is ironic."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"In Roman Mythology, Remus and Romulus were the twin brothers who founded Rome. They were raised by wolves."  
  
"Oh, so, how come the place wasn't named after Remus?"  
  
"It was said that the brothers had a disagreement on how to share the land and Romulus killed Remus. But others believed that Remus disappeared, and had lived a happy life."  
  
"I'll go and accept the latter, it's much better."  
  
"Hmmm," she agreed, turning to face Remus.  
  
"So, how do we stop him from jumping outta the window?"  
  
Samantha muttered something under her breath and the wolf turned away from the window and continued its halted descent.  
  
Lily smiled and peered inside the window. That's when she saw the big black dog and the large stag. Then, she saw something small scurry across the floor and she saw that it was a rat.  
  
"Eeeeww!" she gagged. "This place is a dump!"  
  
"Let us leave them be, Slayer." Samantha turned and walked towards the creaky old gates.  
  
"Right," Lily turned to leave as well, but not before seeing a very familiar pair of brown eyes.  
  
***************************************************************** *******************  
  
Author's Note: This is the shortest chapter ever, I don't know why. Hope you liked this. And thanks to Princess Evil who told me about that PG-13 thing. Thanks (! And hi to Lestat (like your story and I promise I won't read anymore), Clarz, Mech, Chiquitta (love ya!), my brother (thanks for the insurmountable amount of support you gave me), and to Lestat's cousin David Talbot.(you must be crazy to think that she's nice!!!)  
  
And to Milkyweed who keeps on R&Ring my story, no matter what.  
  
And can anyone beta-read for me? I just read the other chapters and just had to stop since I couldn't stand looking at all my mistakes! If you can, please tell me. I'd really appreciate it since my spell-check can only do so much. 


	8. Chapter Seven

1 Lily, the Vampire Slayer  
  
Author's Note: Yay! Chappy number 7! Ernie's coming to visit! No one's gonna read this author's note anyway, so I could at least spoil this! On with the story.  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
She stared at her watch and sighed. Eight o'clock. Ernie was supposed to have arrived by now. The train was so late! Ugh! Well, after anticipating his arrival for over two weeks, she could probably wait a few more minutes.  
  
Ernie always said, patience is a virtue.  
  
Well, he always said that she never listened, so, she didn't. She sat on one of the benches in the train station, her feet planted on the seat and her fingers drumming to some unknown rhythm on the backrest.  
  
Another one of her so called problems.  
  
She could never sit properly. She would either slouch in her seat, put her feet up on the table, balance the chair on two legs as she sat, sit on the chair backwards or sit on top of the backrest, as she was doing right now.  
  
Ernie usually lecture her about good posture and etiquette and if he saw her sitting like this, he would go off into one of his little rants about how good manners are highly essential for a young woman's proper upbringing.  
  
And she wouldn't want it any other way.  
  
Now, if only he'd get here.  
  
************************************************************** ************************  
  
"We should probably visit Zonko's, we're running low on dungbombs. Then to Honeydukes! I want some more Chocolate frogs and Sugar Quills! Someone finished off all of mine!!! Waaaaaaaaaaahhh!" Sirius wailed, burying his head in his hands, feigning anguish.  
  
"Oh, come off it, Sirius!" Remus interjected, shaking his head. "You know as well as I do that you finished off all those sweets that you keep hidden in your sock drawer."  
  
Sirius looked like a criminal caught red-handed for a few moments before brightening up and accusing, "Hah! You ate all my sweets! For how would you know that I keep them in my sock drawer? Hmmm?"  
  
"Please!" Remus snorted, his voice very soft, not yet full recovering from the last full moon. "Everyone in our dorm knows that! You practically stand in front of it all day, gobbling up everything edible in there."  
  
"Wormtail!" Sirius cried out pathetically, raising an eyebrow, faking suspicion. "You ate all my sweets, didn't you?"  
  
Peter looked at him, confused. "What're you blubbering about, Sirius?"  
  
"You did!" Sirius acted hurt. "I thought you were my friend! James saw you! Didn't you, James?"  
  
But James wasn't paying attention to the conversation going on.  
  
"James?" Sirius called once again.  
  
"Leave him be, Padfoot," Remus grinned secretively.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Padfoot and Wormtail chorused, worried about their friend.  
  
Remus chuckled, shaking his head in pity. "Look at what has caught our Jamesie's attention."  
  
"What?" Sirius asked, confused, while Peter looked around, not actually seeing anything that might have caught James' fancy.  
  
"Are both of you completely daft?" Remus said, irked at their ignorance. He grabbed each boy by the shoulder and turned them around to face the train station. "There!"  
  
"James likes trains?" Peter asked, perplexed while Sirius nodded in agreement, adding, "Poor, Jamesie. Obsessing over trains. Isn't it sad?"  
  
Remus slapped his own forehead out of frustration. "Do both of you have brains in those enormous heads of yours? Never mind, don't answer that. Look at the train station closely, what do you see?"  
  
"Uh, trains?" Sirius answered.  
  
"Benches?" Peter added.  
  
"Brilliant, Wormtail, brilliant!" Remus cheered, clapping Peter on the back. "Now, look at one of those benches, what do you see?"  
  
"Nothing?" Peter tested.  
  
"Evans!" Sirius rejoined.  
  
"Good dog, Padfoot!" Remus congratulated, visibly relieved.  
  
"Why's James staring at Evans?" Peter asked, scratching his head, completely baffled.  
  
This time Remus and Sirius simultaneously slapped their foreheads.  
  
"Does Prongs like Evans?" Peter tried to understand.  
  
"Yes! Give the boy a prize!" Sirius said sarcastically.  
  
"But why does he like Evans? She absolutely abhors him!" Peter queried.  
  
"Yeah, why?" Sirius echoed Peter's inquiry. "There're lots of others who're willing to throw themselves at him, why go chase after Evans who absolutely doesn't care?"  
  
"Well, there you go. For the chase," Remus said simply. "He wants something he can't have."  
  
"Oh!" Sirius and Peter nodded as it dawned on them.  
  
"Crazy bugger," Sirius muttered, then brightened, realizing the torture he could inflict upon his best friend. "Hehehe! Our Jamesie's in loove!" he crooned then danced his way in front of James. He raised a hand and waved it over Prongs' face. "Oi! Loverboy! Wake up!"  
  
James finally blinked but still didn't take in what Sirius was saying. He couldn't get her off his mind. He continued to watch her frail form, which was now clad in green baggy pants, a white, long sleeved top whose sleeves she kept pushed back up to her elbows, an orange winter vest and a blue baseball cap which covered most of her face.  
  
He really hated that hat right now. They covered her eyes. Those two deep pools of emerald jade that haunted his entire being. Well, maybe he was exaggerating but he saw sparkling green orbs everywhere.  
  
He even saw them in the Shrieking Shack two nights ago. And he thought he saw her there. But that was impossible, she couldn't've been there. No way could she have been there. He was probably hallucinating. He blamed it on his lack of sleep due to his and the Marauder's little escapades and adventures.  
  
Not that he didn't enjoy them, but he really did need to get her off his mind. Most of the female population in Hogwarts were willing to date him, dying to go out with him and he could easily pick all of them, but no, he had to obsess over a girl who hated him with a passion and made it clear that she didn't want anybody, most especially him.  
  
So, why did he want her so much?  
  
"Jamesie?" Sirius called. "Yoohoo?! Anyone in that so-called brain of yours?"  
  
"Cut it out, Padfoot!" he snapped.  
  
"Ooooh! Touché! Still staring at Evans? Hmmm?"  
  
James gritted his teeth. Sirius had that annoying talent of getting on his nerves. "No, Sirius," he spoke in a tone as to which a mother would use to explain things to her child. "I was just observing the beautiful sunrise."  
  
"The sun rose two and a half-hours ago, James," Remus desperately tried to hide an amused grin.  
  
"Well, I was staring at the sun," he said defensively.  
  
"And the sun just happens to be on that side," Peter put in, pointing at the sun, which inconveniently happened to be on the opposite side of the train station.  
  
"Oh, be quiet, you gits," James muttered huffily.  
  
"Busted!" Sirius sang, dancing circles around James and pulling Remus along with him.  
  
Remus groaned then muttered something about Sirius dislocating his arm for the thousandth time this month before allowing himself to be dragged into Sirius' psychotic dance.  
  
"Oi! Who's that bloke with her?" Peter spoke up, causing Sirius to cease his little jig, much to Remus' relief.  
  
"Where?" James and Sirius chorused, the former's voice tinged with jealously while the latter's was filled with curiosity.  
  
All four Marauders stared at the train station and at the fiery redhead who was hugging a distinguished looking old gentleman.  
  
"Must be her dad," Remus guessed, while all the others nodded in agreement.  
  
************************************************************** ************************  
  
"Ernie!" she shrieked as she pounced on her Watcher.  
  
"Lillian! So good to see you!" Ernie laughed as he enveloped her in a tight hug.  
  
Same old Ernie. The same salt-and-pepper hair, lanky but firm build, faltering British accent, wire-rimmed glasses, wide smile and same cinnamon-y chamomile, old ancient book-y scent.  
  
"You sure haven't changed at all," she muttered into his coat. Ernie was about six foot two and she could only reach up to his chest.  
  
"Well, I can't say the same for you. You've grown to be the extraordinary young woman I've always hoped for you to be."  
  
She snorted into his coat. "Yeah, right, Ernie. You wish. I've only been gone for three months, I can't change in that shorta span."  
  
"Well, it seems that you really haven't."  
  
"Yep, sure haven't."  
  
He pulled back and stared at her. "What have I told you about your posture? Don't slouch."  
  
She made a face but straightened herself anyway. "There, happy?"  
  
"I would be if you wouldn't continue to slump the moment I turned my back on you."  
  
"Well, add another number to my New Year's Resolution list."  
  
He chuckled and shook his head and she grinned.  
  
"Oi! Would you look at that? The green-eyed monster can actually smile!" someone taunted from behind her.  
  
She growled, realizing who it was. Why couldn't they leave her alone? Why, Lord, why?  
  
"Hey, the idiot can actually form a sentence!" she shot back, not her best counter diss, but hey, at least she had one.  
  
There they were, Black and his little entourage. She was right as usual.  
  
"Evans, so, that your father?" he asked.  
  
She was about to open her mouth and tell him in the most creative way she can, to mind his own business when Ernie intercepted, knowing that what would escape his Slayer's mouth would be something completely unpleasant.  
  
So to prevent the anticipated bloodshed, he answered. "No, I'm her uncle actually. Joseph Erwin," he held out his hand.  
  
Black stared at it stupidly while Lupin groaned, shoved Black aside and took Ernie's hand. "Pleased to make your acquaintance, Mr. Erwin. I'm Remus Lupin, and these are my friends, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black."  
  
"Pleased to meet you, boys."  
  
Ernie nodded in acknowledgement and placed his hands on his Slayer's shoulders in a protectively paternal way. The boys looked like trouble. Especially the messy-haired boy and the other boy who looked like him. He wasn't so much worried for Lily's safety as he was for the boys'.  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence in which Ernie looked at the teenagers uneasily while Lily shot daggers, figuratively speaking, of course, at the four boys, the Black fellow to be more precise, as he grinned stupidly at her.  
  
Ernie could feel the young Slayer's strain, he had by now deduced that these boys were not her friends. He knew those daggers would become real soon enough, so, being the adult, he gave Lily a pat on her shoulder, "Well, we should really get going, isn't that right, Lillian?"  
  
Black, Potter and Pettigrew started to snicker. Remus just shook his head at them. (A/N: He does that a lot doesn't he? He sounds like the adult supervisor in their group or something.)  
  
"Hey, you think there something wrong 'bout my-" she said, her voice menacingly low before Ernie tightened his grip around her shoulders.  
  
She stared up at him defiantly, feeling his grip grow even tighter on her shoulders, while he gave her a slight but firm shake of his head.  
  
She rolled her eyes at him and returned her attention to the three idiots.  
  
"Something wrong about your what, Lillian?" Black smiled sweetly at her.  
  
Potter and Pettigrew sniggered once again while Lupin closed his eyes, preparing for the upcoming onslaught that was slated to take place.  
  
But instead of attacking, she just shook her head pityingly at them. "You can't push my buttons or pull my strings, Black. And I won't beat you up this time. You dumbasses just aren't worth it. Ain't worth my attention or time."  
  
She turned and picked up one of Ernie's humungous suitcases and by the weight of it, she could tell that they were old tomes and weapons. Call it Slayer's intuition or something.  
  
"Let's go Uncle Ernie, I think we're done here."  
  
Ernie chuckled as he followed her retreating figure, leaving two very pissed off teenage boys.  
  
************************************************************** ************************  
  
"So," she said, taking a long drag out of the flagon that the barmistress had set in front of her. "How long you gonna be stayin', Ern?"  
  
He stared at the liquidy substance in his own mug and dipped a finger in it cautiously. He tasted his finger, which was a source of great amusement for Lily.  
  
"God, Ernie! It's not poisonous! I mean I drank it! Well, Slayers do have better immune systems than most people, but still! They won't serve shit like this if it were poisonous."  
  
"Lily, I thought you promised to keep your swear words down to a minumum?" he asked, avoiding the subject.  
  
She made a face. "Just drink it already. It'll make you feel better."  
  
"I highly doubt that this brown liquid would help make me feel better."  
  
"Stop bein' a snob. If ya drink it I'll, um, let me see," she cocked her head, supposedly lost in thought, looking for an offer that she could make. "Right! Got it! I promise to get top grades in at least one subject until I graduate. Well, if I do," she added as an afterthought.  
  
"Three subjects, good grades, no failures at all and not taking any unnecessary risks during your patrols. Do we have a deal?"  
  
"All that for a cup of butterbeer? Hello, I'm getting the way worse part of the deal. You can be cold and go hungry, I'm not forcin' ya to drink that crap no more if you gonna ask all that from me," she grinned and leaned back in her seat, triumphant.  
  
"Well, what would make you do as I ask?"  
  
"Be my Watcher again."  
  
She wasn't stupid. Quesnel was Ernie's replacement. She'd suspected it all along. They didn't want her with Ernie any more because he cared for her too much. Their bond didn't fit in with the Society's concept of the perfect Watcher-Slayer relationship. Ernie had developed a paternal sort of attachment to her and even though she would never admit it, Ernie was a sort of father figure to her.  
  
He looked at her sadly and sighed. "You know that I can't do that."  
  
"Why? Why can't you? You were my Watcher; you were the one who taught me and the one who was there when I was first called. Quesnel, hell, he don't even like me. He tells me the all about the demons, well, he's only given me info about one demon and he don't even train me. He's way too chicken to come patrol with me, to see if I'm doing good or something!" she was almost hysterical now, though she kept her voice low.  
  
"And I'm having nightmares. I don't know why. I told Quesnel about them and he doesn't give a damn. I could die, for all he cares. He'd really love it if I would. Then, maybe he'd get a more 'cooperative' Slayer. I can't work with someone like that. Heck, how am I supposed to bond with an insensitive holier-than-thou prick?"  
  
"Lily, shh, it's all right. Even if I have been fired as your Watcher, I would still be here for you. And if that ass, Quesnel, gives you a hard time, come to me and I'll help you kill him."  
  
She smiled at the thought of mild-mannered Ernie kicking the crap outta Quesnel.  
  
"See, now, show me those pearly-whites."  
  
She giggled. Then continued to repeat her original question.  
  
"So, how long you staying?"  
  
"Three days."  
  
"Make it a month with occasional visits, three days every month and you got yourself a deal."  
  
"Five days with three visits every two months."  
  
"Three weeks with visits."  
  
"A week with two visits every three months."  
  
"Two and a half weeks with five visits every month."  
  
"Two weeks with three visits every month."  
  
"Sold!" she smiled triumphantly.  
  
"I think I got swindled," he muttered, rubbing his face with his hands.  
  
"What was the deal again? Two subjects and passing grades?"  
  
"Don't push your luck, Lily. Three subjects with top grades, great grades without any failures until you graduate and no needless gambles while on patrol. Do we have a deal?" Ernie held out a hand.  
  
Lily snorted and groaned. But she shook her Watcher's hand anyway. "Y'know, I still think I got the crappy part of this bargain."  
  
************************************************************** ************************  
  
"Hey, Ernie," she called as she did a cartwheel and in the process smash a vamp's face with her combat boots. "Did you know-" The vampire staggered and she ran up to him. "That there-" Her fist collided with his face while her knee rammed itself into his gut. "Are some-" It retaliated by knocking their foreheads together. She growled and curled her left leg around its right and tripping it, causing the vamp to fall to the ground.  
  
"Witches that don't need wands to cast spells." She bent down and dusted him sticking her tongue out at it.  
  
Ernie chuckled at the childish gestures that she interlaced with her Slaying. Then he answered her.  
  
"Yes, I have known of them. There are millions of different kinds of magick and they are applied in many ways. How have you come to know of these types of witches? Have you been reading?"  
  
She snorted, "Me? Read? Yeah, right. No, I've met this Wiccan, her name's Samantha and she's really nice and all and I just wanted to ask you, y'know."  
  
"You made a friend?" he asked, delighted.  
  
"I guess you can call it that. And, oooh," she glared at an attacking vamp as she ducked his sloppy attack and grabbed his ankle, causing him to fall flat on his face. "And that guy, the one you shook hands with, he be a werewolf." She straddled the vamp's legs with her thighs continuously smashing its face onto a nearby marble memorial.  
  
She looked up at her Watcher and grinned. "See, you happy that I made acquaintances that you could call friends? I at least made one friend." Then she once again returned her attention to the bloodied vampire and staking him from behind.  
  
"Well?" she asked her Watcher.  
  
"Fifty-five seconds," he replied, glancing at his stopwatch.  
  
"I know, poor. But hey, if I can get that time while talking to you, then I can multi-task!" she said brightly but inwardly groaned at her lame excuse.  
  
Ernie pointed at something behind her.  
  
"Vampire," they both spoke and without a backward glance, she did a handstand, bent down and swept her feet in a half- circle behind her, but the vamp dodged her attack.  
  
It grabbed her by the back of the neck and hoisted her up in the air. She couldn't breathe, much less think but far away, she could hear the distinct click of a bolt being loaded into a crossbow. Ernie was preparing to give her some back up.  
  
Okay, she could do this. She couldn't die like this, not by some common, ordinary vampire. She could see black spots dancing before her as the vampire squeezed her neck even more. She could feel his hot putrid breath on her neck. Her mind screamed at her to do something and her body didn't respond.  
  
She willed her senses and reflexes to move on their own but failed. She could feel the vampire's fangs on her neck and she realized that she might die. She heard the trigger of the crossbow then the release of a bolt. In a last and probably hopeless attempt, she smashed the back of her head into the vamp's face and used all of her remaining breath and strength to flip herself over the vamp just before the bolt shot out and landed smack in its unbeating heart.  
  
She plummeted to the ground and was too tired to prevent the impending impact of her body and the ground. But it didn't come. She couldn't feel the dewy grass on her back and on her head and she didn't hear that sound of body hitting earth.  
  
She looked around her and below her and she was floating. Maybe she had heard wrong and the bolt had hit her and now she was dead. She didn't know for sure but she was sure that she was floating.  
  
She felt her body being slowly lowered to the ground and Ernie's hurried footsteps as he rushed to her side.  
  
She looked up and met his eyes. "Am I, y'know, dead?"  
  
He was pale and ashen as he checked her pulse. He shook his head and she sighed in relief. "But you came quite close to it."  
  
She raised a hand and gazed at him, implying that he help her up. He reluctantly grabbed it and pulled her to a standing position.  
  
"Happen t'know why I was floatin' like some kinda kid in an Exorcist movie?"  
  
Ernie pointed behind her and she groaned.  
  
"Why don't ya just tell me insteada just doin' that? You want me to go through almost dyin' again?"  
  
Ernie knew she didn't mean what she said and was just cranky, but he couldn't hide the hurt expression in his eyes.  
  
She saw them and quickly hugged him. "Sorry, Ern! I didn't mean it! I'm just cranky, is all. Y'know, me almost losin' t' that vamp and all. Enough to make anyone pissed off."  
  
He nodded. "It's all right, I understand completely. And no, the person behind you is not a vampire but, if I have to guess, it's your witch friend."  
  
She turned and saw Samantha there.  
  
"Are you all right, Slayer?"  
  
Lily smiled. "Yeah, thanks."  
  
************************************************************** ************************  
  
A/N: Yeah, I know, it's kinda plotless from here, but this is just a starting point. Next chapter's gonna have what you all are waiting for. The big confrontation. I think. I'm not exactly sure. But please! Help! Suggestions for the cute vamp's name! Help! And oh, yeah, REVIEW. REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!  
  
And thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys're what keeps me going:  
  
2 Angel of Doom-The entire story's already in my head and I'm writing this as fast as I can. I just can't post when I want to since my internet time's limited, but I'll do my best to get it extended, though.  
  
aojn- I'm gonna write more chappies! This'll be a long fic, with sequels.  
  
Aurora- Well, this fic'll be a real long one. I plan to have a sequel. I'm not tellin' how, but there'll be a funnier sequel.  
  
Bubby- By chance, do you watch X-Men: Evolution, since you left a review which was partly in German and well, there's this character named Kurt who's German and… never mind. Thanks for the review!!! =)  
  
Cassie- Thanks so much! =)  
  
Celtic Ember-Thanks for saying that this' original. Someone left a review once in my old shared account that the concept isn't. Oh well, it was probably because of the exchange student thing. Oh well *shrugs* thanks!!! =)  
  
cheetos- I'd update fast if only it wasn't for my limited internet access. *grumble* 15 hours a month. Stupid server!  
  
Draco Malfoy's kitten- Yeah, she's too mean to everyone. I just had to get a little battle raging on between the Marauders and our Slayer. It was all part of my plan. I think. *shrugs* Glad you love my story.  
  
3  
  
4 Erin Finnlaith- So happy you're hooked on my story! =)  
  
firebird16- Yeah, Lily's probably gonna get an entourage. Well, she already got one person, right? Sam's there.  
  
5  
  
6 Harriet- She's been through a lot and she's got issues and pent up frustrations that come out in her personality. Sorry if you hate her attitude, but I like it and I'll stick with it but I'll change her attitude in l8r chappies! =)  
  
Jade- an athame's a knife. It's always mentioned in Charmed and I kinda like the way it sounds.  
  
7  
  
8 Jo-Yay! You like Sammy! Yes, she is part white-lighter. Her grandmother married a white-lighter. Yeah, if you watch Season 4 of Charmed, Paige's white-lighter ability isn't really that strong, but, I'm changing it. I kinda like it this way.  
  
Katy Kat- Thanks. I really needed your reviews at the beginning since I wasn't sure if I was gonna continue.  
  
Kizzy- Glad that you like Samantha. I was thinking of maybe making her Remus' love interest or something. Tell me what you think about it. I'd like to hear if you think they'd be great together. I watch Ranma ½, too. I just don't know their names. I like the perverted ol man, was he Ranma's teacher or grandpa? I forgot. But I like Ranma more as the red-head girl. And I kinda like Shampoo, I think that was her name. Haven't seen it in awhile.  
  
Krissia- Yay! People like my original characters! Ernie's kinda Giles/ my version of a perfect Watcher. A fatherly-type of mentor, I really like Giles. He's kinda like Buffy's dad. Joyce should marry Giles!!! Giles' like Buffy's dad already and ther is undeniable heat between Joyce and Giles, oh well, my ramblings'll stop right now! Yay! People like Ernie and Sammy! =)  
  
Lalala- Thanks for reviewing my story one chapter at a time! Thank you so much! =)  
  
ltvs-When you asked that question, I do update. It was just that back then my account had problems and I had to move my stories.  
  
Maddy- I know! It's so hard to find the crossovers that I like, too! I kinda like Batman Beyond/Buffy fics. There's this fic, 'Tears of a Raven that I just love! It's about Buffy and Angel's daughter, Jesse. Anyone who likes Batman/Buffy should read this!  
  
Miki-I did continue! ( : )  
  
Milkyweed- You reviewed again! I love you! In the most non- promiscuous way, that is!  
  
Min Hee Ha- Thanks so much! I didn't really plan to make Lily mean, but it just happened. Not so many people like her attitude though! She's kinda like a tortured soul, doesn't knowwho to depend on and very cautious of who she befriends.  
  
Nevi-I'm so gonna finish this story! Don't fret. There ain't that much've a plot yet but there will be. =)  
  
Nicole Eve-THANKS SO MUCH!!!=)  
  
Olivia- I kinda like my Lily, too. She's a the kind of person that thinks fights solve everything. I hope I can get her to meet some people *cough* James and co. *cough* that might change her outlook on life. Thanks for saying I'm a great writer. I wanted to write for my school paper but I wasn't accepted. Stupid editors! Not really! I had to submit a work about what was happening in the gov't around me and well, I'm really bad at politics and natural calamities, so… *cries*  
  
POD- I updated, but you don't review. Are you still reading this story? Hope you are! : )  
  
Princess Evil- I used to love Charmed! I loved Season One and Two. I hated it when they killed off Andy! *throws tantrum* I always thought they always meant to be! But now that Prue's dead, in my psychotic head, they're together in Heaven, *dreamy sigh* And Piper/Leo forever! Die Dan! (Sorry to all Dan fans reading this) I hate Cole!!! [Sorry to all Cole fans here, too. I think he's cut and all, but…]I always wanted Phoebe to be with Cupid guy in Season Two! Paige is okay, but I wanted the original Charmed Circle. Phoebe seems more assuming and dresses more provocatively now that she's dating Cole. I don't like the new Season, but I like the idea of three sisters saving the world.  
  
Princess Tangawine- Thank you for reading my story and even squeezing it in between your before school rush period. (That's what I call it) I do that too. Read fics before school. Up until my mom caught me and I was late and she nearly screamed my head off. =)  
  
puddles- Yeah, I was gonna write that she wears normal clothes instead of her robes in the second chapter, but, I'm gonna follow the book and say that you can wear ordinary clothes under your school robes. I think they kinda changed it and placed uniforms under the robes in HP's time. Well, that's just me! Thanks! Love her attitude, too. I didn't make her out as a Buffy-type. I kinda made her a Faith-type of person. I love Faith!!!=)  
  
QueenOfTheQueer-Thanks for saying my story's cool! This's probably the only way cool might be associated to a person like me. (I'm such a dork!)  
  
9  
  
10 Red-I will try to update more often, if my server allows me to. And if I get enough reviews. *nudge, nudge, wink, wink* Okay, I'll shut up now. Let's hope this cheapskate server of mine gets a little bit sorrier for their customers and increase the maximum time used.  
  
11  
  
12 Sierra Mist-Yay! Another person who loves Samantha! I know not many people like Oc's but…thanks! I'm just askin', do you think she'd be great with Remus? Just a question. Tell me what you think. =)  
  
13  
  
14 Star-Sorry if I didn't use your ideas, but I got this entire thing all mapped out in my head, but thanks anyway. =)  
  
Stressqueen- Happy you like my story! At the beginning, I was kinda embarrassed to share this with my friends and when I finally had the guts to tell them 'bout it, they were uninterested. Oh, well, at least I had a brother to cheer me on.  
  
takcy- Thanks! Y'know at first glance at your Reviewer name, I thought you would flame me, y'know since your name's kinda like tacky at first glance. But your encouragement is gratefully acknowledged. 


	9. Chapter Eight

1 Lily, the Vampire Slayer  
  
By: Br@nw3n  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
God, she loved January. She was in love with the concept of the New Year, in love with the idea of New Year's Resolutions. And most of all in love with the notion of starting anew. Where the past was supposedly forgotten and the future is bright, a clean slate. Ready for one to make new decisions that would weave itself into a tapestry, a new beginning. A time to try to forget about the past.  
  
She looked out the Common Room window, tapping her pen on the table on which she propped her elbows on whilst she did her homework, as she had promised Ernie.  
  
She had almost finished all of the schoolwork that the tyrannical teachers had assigned over Christmas break when she had noticed that it was midnight and finally time to ring in the New Year.  
  
She restlessly played with the necklace that Ernie had given her for Christmas. It was a gold star shaped pendant, it was supposed to symbolize her, starfish.  
  
It was Ernie's pet name for her. A starfish. Rough on the outside, protecting itself, but very delicate. A few minutes out of the water and it dies. Untouchable beauty.  
  
She looked around the Common Room and realized that no one was around to celebrate with.  
  
'Guess Wizards don't take the New Year as seriously as Muggles do,' she thought.  
  
She stared out the window, longing to jump out and start her patrol. She returned her attention to the Potions essay that the evil bitch from the dungeons had given. Well, she was half-done and she only promised to have good grades not exactly be the perfect student, so, she did the only rational thing a Slayer would do when confronted with a situation like the one she was.  
  
She dumped all the stuff that littered the table into her bag and rushed up the stairs, unbuttoning her huge flannel shirt on the way up. She quietly opened the door to her dorm and dumped her bag on her bed. She quickly jumped out of her matching flannel pyjamas and put on a pair of jeans. She threw a jacket over her tank top and grabbed her weapons bag.  
  
Then, she ran down the stairs and jumped off, never noticing the stake that fell from her duffel nor the hand that reached out to scoop it up from the floor and stick his head out the window, watching the red-head's retreating figure.  
  
"What in the world…" Remus Lupin asked of no one in particular as he studied the wooden piece in his palm.  
  
************************************************************** ************************  
  
"So, after four months, you finally show up?" she pouted at the handsome vamp. "You didn't even call!"  
  
"Slayer, Slayer, Slayer," he tsked, giving her a feral grin.  
  
"Dumbass, dumbass, dumbass," she raised an eyebrow seductively, trying to lure him. "So, what is your name, anyway?"  
  
He shook his head. "You have to squeeze it out of me."  
  
"My pleasure."  
  
And with that she launched herself at him. He side-stepped her attack and she rolled herself to a stop and stood up. He readily attacked her by ramming his knee into her gut, causing her to double over in pain. He threw himself on top of her and his angelic features morphed into those of a demon's. He choked her with a hand and she countered by ramming her forehead into his.  
  
He grunted and let go, pulling himself into a sitting position. She took advantage of the situation and simultaneously whipped a stake from her jacket pocket while she continuously aimed kick after kick at his face, causing his nose to spurt blood.  
  
He grabbed her leg and anticipated her other leg, which, if he hadn't grabbed it and used both of her legs to his benefit and pulled, causing her to spin in mid-air, she would've used to snap his neck.  
  
She landed with a thud on the ground and he positioned himself on top of her, ceasing her from rising to her feet.  
  
"Didn't squeeze hard enough," he taunted her, as he reverted to his human face.  
  
"Ever heard of a tic-tac, bub?" she said, breathily.  
  
"The rumors were true then," he mused, stroking her cheek. "Slayers are unnaturally beautiful."  
  
"Oh, pshaw!" she feigned embarrassment. "I bet you say that to all the Slayers."  
  
Then, when he wasn't expecting it, she flung her fist into his sensitive and bloodied nose, causing him a formidable amount of pain.  
  
He sat up and grabbed his nose. She stood up and grabbed his arm. "Like I haven't heard that stupid come-on before."  
  
She roughly pulled him to his feet and twisted his arm behind his back pulling his head back so his eyes were locked with hers.  
  
"Flattery'll get you nowhere with this Slayer. So just cut the crap."  
  
She let go of his head and twirled in front of him, expertly slamming the stake into his unbeating heart.  
  
She dislodged the stake from his convulsing form, expecting him to turn to dust, but crumble into ashes, he did not. A scarlet glow exuded from his chest and Lily watched, curious yet repulsed at the sight of his skin closing and mending itself slowly.  
  
She could see the agony plastered over the vamp's handsome human face, pain clearly visible in his crystalline blue eyes.  
  
But she continued to observe his healing skin. She felt no compassion for the creature. He was a piece of vermin. The man who had been born into the body that stood before her had died ages ago.  
  
She watched the skin heal perfectly and stood, horrified, before the now standing creature. It was grinning.  
  
"Pitiful Slayer, aren't you?"  
  
She screamed and aimed another blow to his face but he easily caught it.  
  
"I thought Slayers had heightened senses. Couldn't you tell, smell it? I'm not entirely vampire, you know? And my name is Ezekiel." He brought her fist down and locked gazes with her. "I will not kill you now, for you are unprepared. We shall meet again. And to quote an overused adage, 'Same place, same time'?"  
  
"I'll be waiting," she sneered, as she watched him disappear in a puff of smoke. "Incorrigible prick of an ass."  
  
************************************************************** ************************  
  
"Oi," Remus silently drew the attentions of his comrades. "I think I know what Lily really is."  
  
"An evil psychopath who just escaped from St. Mungo's and decided to join Hogwarts and make life a living heck for the unlucky chosen few, which is us, and after torturing us enough, kill us!" Sirius sighed dramatically.  
  
"Shut it, Padfoot," James ordered, to which Sirius blew him a raspberry. James crossed his eyes at him then nodded at Remus. "Go on."  
  
"Look at what I've found." He held out the stake.  
  
The other Marauders stared at it for a moment.  
  
"She has a fetish for broken wood?" Sirius spoke up after a few moments silence.  
  
"She likes to break chairs and tables?" Peter piped up.  
  
Remus rolled his eyes at them. "It's a stake."  
  
"Rare or well-done?" James made a face as Sirius and Peter looked at each other in confusion.  
  
"Stake, s-t-a-k-e, not s-t-e-a-k."  
  
"What's that?" the three of them chorused.  
  
"A wooden stake, ring any bells?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Vampires."  
  
"How'd vampires get into this conversation?" they asked.  
  
"Lily is a Vampire Slayer," Remus said bluntly, tired of having them guess.  
  
"What's that?" Peter voiced the question that was on everyone's minds.  
  
Remus rubbed his face in frustration.  
  
"I got it!" Sirius said, triumphant. "A person who slays vampires!"  
  
"Doy!" James cuffed the back of Sirius' head.  
  
Remus snorted and pulled out a thick book from his bag and set it on the table. He opened it to certain page. "Look here, see."  
  
"See what?" Peter queried.  
  
"This."  
  
Remus pointed at the page impatiently. When they didn't start reading, he grumbled. "Gads, I'll read it."  
  
"The world is older than any mortal has known of. And contrary to popular mythology, it did not begin as paradise. For untold eons, demons walked the earth. Made it their home- their hell.  
  
"But in time, they lost their purchase of this reality and the way was made for mortal humans, animals and certain magicks, witches, wizards, Wiccans. What remains of the Old Ones are vestiges. Certain magicks, certain creatures…"  
  
"Like vampires," James realized.  
  
"Yes, vampires," Remus confirmed. "Now, the book says that the last demon that left this reality fed off a human, mixed their blood. He was in human form, though possessed-infected- by the demon's soul. And he bit another, and another…and so they walk the earth feeding. Killing some, mixing their blood with others to make more of their kind. Waiting for the animals to die out and for the Old Ones to return."  
  
"So, that still doesn't answer our question," Peter chirped. "What's a Slayer?"  
  
Remus scanned the page for a while then continued to read out loud. "Into every generation a Slayer is born. One girl in all the world, a Chosen One. One born with the strength-"  
  
A voice joined his. "-and skill to hunt the vampires; find them where they gather, stop the spread of their evil and-"  
  
Remus stopped and turned around and came face to face with the owner of the voice.  
  
Lily Evans.  
  
"The swell of their numbers," she finished sneering at them. "You nimrods just couldn't mind your own business, could ya? Had to see what the new kid's deal was, right?"  
  
They all stared at her in shock and…fear.  
  
Sirius was the first to find his voice. "No wonder you're such a weirdo."  
  
She grabbed his shirt and growled. "Not as much've a freak as you are."  
  
She sniffed him and added, "Ya mangy mutt."  
  
He was taken aback as she pushed him back into his seat. "How sure're you guys that I'm the Slayer even? All you got's a piece of wood and a theory. You're probably just blowing things all outta proportion, y'know. You should stop accusing people."  
  
"I saw you jump out of a window," Remus stated.  
  
"Anyone can do that," she responded, nonchalant, though deep down she was cursing herself for being caught so easily.  
  
"Eight floors up."  
  
"Whatever, hello! I'm a witch! Even you can do that."  
  
They stared at her for stupidly and she smirked. "See? Dumbasses."  
  
And with that she left, leaving three very embarrassed boys and one still scanning the book, behind.  
  
************************************************************** ************************  
  
"That was close," she mumbled to herself as she flipped through the book Ernie had left for her. "Those dumbasses sure got things figured out."  
  
She was looking for info on how to kill the Ezekiel guy. He couldn't be staked, but could he be burned? She didn't know.  
  
She arduously scanned each page, searching for anything about it. When she was about to give up hope, due to the fact that she was nearing the end of the tome, she found it.  
  
Ezekiel. Born 1725, died 1748. A Wiccan practitioner. Powerful magickal being. Powers were blinking, self-healing and levitation. Was placed under a vampire's spell and was bitten. His powers of good were corrupted, turning him into a part-warlock, part-vampire hybrid. Can not be killed through normal ways, for his self-healing prevents his true death. A cleansing and stripping spell must be cast by a Wiccan to strip him of his powers. And then, only then, Can he be defeated.  
  
"Right. I need a Wiccan. Hope Sammy's up to it," she muttered as she closed the book and gathered her things. "Better stock up my ammunition."  
  
************************************************************** ************************  
  
Ten o'clock, time to leave.  
  
She threw the stake she was sharpening into her bag and placed her Athame back into its sheath which was carefully hidden in her boot. She picked up her sweatshirt and wore it and she stuffed her leather jacket into the bag. Then she carefully hid her battle-axe under the thin sweatshirt.  
  
She pulled back the draperies from her four-poster and silently observed her giggling roommates. God, how she wished for a normal life.  
  
'Snap outta it! You'll never be nothin' else but a Slayer so quit daydreamin' and do your job!'  
  
"Right," she muttered to herself as she got up and shouldered her bag, heading for the door.  
  
"And where do you think you're going?"  
  
She turned to face Cassiopeia Ermstead who was looking at her snobbily.  
  
"And what makes ya think it's any of your business?"  
  
"I could call Professor McGonagall and tell her you're going off to sneak out of the school," she stood up and faced Lily.  
  
Lily shrugged. "I don't care. Like she don't know already."  
  
Cassiopeia squinted her eyes and shot her an evil glare. Then she turned to her friends. "Looky 'ere. The freak is going to go and pretend to fight vampires."  
  
Her cohorts giggled boisterously.  
  
Lily shot Cassiopeia a strained smile them leaned in to whisper. "At least I'm not dating an Animagus, y'know. Let alone a smelly stinky dog."  
  
Cassiopeia stared at her, aghast, then hissed. "How did you- ?"  
  
"Oh, and by the way, can't you get over the fact that I seriously dissed you? I mean, c'mon. What are you? A pretty perfect princess who everybody likes or else you'll sick your supposedly strong boyfriend at them or your really rich political daddy on me? Get over yourself."  
  
And with that she turned around and walked out the room.  
  
************************************************************** ************************  
  
"So, Evans, going out to hunt again?"  
  
She turned and sneered at James Potter. "You still livin' on that?"  
  
"Yes, we are."  
  
"So, where are you going, Evans?" Black spoke up.  
  
"Fuck off, ya mangy mutt."  
  
They were standing by a window near the Gryffindor Common Room, where Lily was about to jump off to meet up with Samantha when she was intercepted by four brain-dead idiots.  
  
"Really, now, are you a Slayer?"  
  
"Hello, so not!"  
  
"So where are you going? If it isn't so important?" Black countered.  
  
"Off to a romantic rendezvous with my boyfriend," she said sarcastically. "Where else?"  
  
"Who'd be patient enough to put up with you?"  
  
She leaned close to him threateningly. "I thought the same thing about you. Who'd put up with your overblown ego and stupidity, but I've been proven wrong a few times before in my life and I've been proven wrong now. That Ermstead chick's a real idiotic bimbo, right? 'Cause she couldn't see through your 'I love you and I'll protect you' act to see what you're really after, could she?"  
  
Black was dumbfounded.  
  
"We don't mean to threaten you. We just want to help," Remus explained.  
  
"You guys're so not a threat to me. And you can't help me anymore than you can help yourselves."  
  
"We can get you out of the castle quickly," Peter offered.  
  
"And all you want is to come and see where I head off to?"  
  
"Yes," was the collective response.  
  
"Well, your funeral," she shrugged, leading them on.  
  
She wouldn't really let them die. Her conscience would see to that. She'd just let the vamps scare the hell out of them just enough to get them to back off.  
  
"You guys know the quickest way outta here and into Hogsmeade?" she asked with a raised brow.  
  
"Do we?!" came the almost enthusiastic response.  
  
************************************************************** ************************  
  
"So, you really are a Slayer or do you just like to sneak out of the castle for fun?" Potter asked from beside her.  
  
"Do I need a lawyer to answer that?" she looked at him, unamused.  
  
"Oh, come on!" he whined. "A straight answer for once in your life!"  
  
"Why so-"  
  
She was cut off by a frightened yelp and she rolled her eyes as she turned around. Pettigrew was about to be vampire food.  
  
"Hey, ugly! Over here!" she called, dropping her duffel onto the ground.  
  
Pettigrew turned and she groaned. "Not you! The undead thing behind you! Move!"  
  
The vampire grabbed him by the neck. "Aw, look! The little Slayer has friends!"  
  
"Aw, the disgusting ass can jump to conclusions," she replied calmly. "Drop the guy, vamp. But if he dies, no heartache here."  
  
"Slayer."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, no need to keep on remindin' me."  
  
He considered his options, the squirming human he held in his grasp or the Slayer, the one his kind feared of, spoke of in low whispers, who was, as he could see, a slip of a girl and had no weapons in her person.  
  
The legendary Vampire Slayer the he could and might defeat. Easy decision.  
  
He dropped the boy and charged, swinging his arm in the air.  
  
The Slayer quickly ducked his attack and aimed a hard blow to his spine. He keeled over but the Slayer expertly aimed a kick to his gut then continued and struck his hideous face. She grabbed his arm, twisted and flipped him over her shoulder. She bent down to his side and gave him a pitying look.  
  
"If it were me, I would've picked the kid, y'know? Too bad," she pretended to pout then took a stake from her jacket pocket and quickly dusted him, feeling satisfied as she heard the faint sickening pop as he crumbled to dust.  
  
She looked up at the three boys who were comforting one terrified Peter Pettigrew.  
  
"If ya wanna go out at night, I just got two rules for ya. One," she raised a finger. "Always watch your back. And two," another finger. "Carry this around with you all the time."  
  
She dug into her bag and retrieved four stakes and threw each of the boys one.  
  
"So, you really are the Slayer, aren't you?" Remus asked, amazed.  
  
"Maybe," was her snappy reply.  
  
She shouldered her bag once again and started for the cemetery. She was looking for Samantha and, well, she had to start somewhere.  
  
She led the Marauders to the cemetery and as she calmly climbed the little hill, she heard soft chanting, sort of like music. Very pleasant music. She quickened her pace and as she reached the other side, she saw a wide circle of differently robed people.  
  
Her brow furrowed as she plopped down on a tombstone and sniffed the air. Nope, they weren't vamps. She listened to the chant for a while, trying to make out the words, but failing to do so as she realized that they weren't in English.  
  
She heard the others approach but paid them no heed as one of the hooded figure's face caught the moonlight. Yep, it was Samantha.  
  
Lily raised her hand to her forehead and did a barely distinguishable two-fingered salute.  
  
"Who in the world are you saluting?" Black's voice came.  
  
"Patience is a virtue."  
  
He snorted but stayed by her side as she observed a blue- robed figure walk up to a maroon robed form, which they suspected as the head of the group, then approach them.  
  
"Hey, Sammy," she greeted, somewhat cheerfully.  
  
The Wizards looked at the hooded figure with curiosity and apprehension.  
  
A delicate hand reached up and pulled the hood back, revealing the face of an angel.  
  
"Slayer," she nodded.  
  
"Gee, nice to see you too. Sorry if I kinda intruded your coven meeting but I really need you to do this humungous favor for me."  
  
Samantha arched a regal brow, a sign which meant for the Slayer to continue.  
  
"There's this vamp who was this Wiccan when he was alive and no matter how much I stake him, he won't dust, y'know? 'Cause he's got this power from his first life that kinda prevents him from dying a second death-he heals himself. So the book says that I need a Wiccan to perform a cleansing and stripping spell, whatever the hell that is. And since I'm no Wiccan, I kinda thought that you could do it for me. For the greater good of humanity or something."  
  
Samantha stood there for a moment contemplating on which course of action to take then she decided. "All right, Slayer. I will help."  
  
And with that she turned on her heel and led them towards the clearing where her village was located, unfastening the cincture around her waist and removing her robe.  
  
Lily followed but noticed the lack of footfalls from behind. She turned and growled. "Hey, you guys, get your butts over here!"  
  
They looked at her, blinking stupidly, then followed.  
  
"Who is she?" James asked.  
  
"My Wiccan friend."  
  
"What's a Wiccan?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Wandless witches and wizards," she replied. "Duh!"  
  
"Well, she's hot!" Sirius muttered.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Pig."  
  
"What?" James quickly came to his defense. "It's true!"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
************************************************************** ************************ 


	10. Chapter Nine

1 Lily, the Vampire Slayer  
  
A/N: Waaaaaaaaahhh!!!! I just saw some vidcaps of the last ep of X-Men: Evo and I just had to cry!!! Yay! 'Cause Remy or Gambit, was there!!! And he and Rogue had this scene and oooooohhh!!!! *floating in air and dreamy sigh* but Waah! They drew him all wrong. His hair was the wrong color, it was kinda sandy blonde and the original Remy had reddish hair! And his trademark red-on-black eyes were the wrong color. They were normal brown, I think. *WaaaaaaaaaH!* And he kinda looked like Eduardo from Extreme Ghostbusters! Extreme sadness. I guess that's why this is kinda sad.  
  
On with the story.  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
"This vampire you speak of, may I ask its name?" Samantha inquired.  
  
They were in Sammy's little cottage and they had left the boys in the living room, talking to Sammy's Wiccan grandmother.  
  
They were in a small room, a sort of altar, where a thick volume stood on a stand in the middle of the room, garlands surrounding it. There was a cabinet that nearly covered one side of the room, which was where Samantha was, rummaging through its contents.  
  
"Ezekiel," she stated.  
  
"All right then," Samantha emerged from the cabinet, carrying an armload of little bottles.  
  
"Oooh, let me help with that," she approached Samantha, arms held out.  
  
Samantha dropped a few bottles into her arms as she walked up to the book. She set a few vials on the stand and held out her hands, palms down, over the book.  
  
She closed her eyes and murmured, "Find me the demon I am searching for, find me the vampire Ezekiel."  
  
She concentrated for a moment and Lily watched in curious amazement as the pages of the book flipped open and continued its task for a few seconds before halting on a particular page.  
  
"That was wicked," Lily praised then peered at the writings on the book. It was all in Latin. "Okay, I don't think I'll understand that."  
  
Samantha scanned the page and nodded to herself.  
  
"Whatcha readin' anyway?"  
  
"A spell. It is the spell to strip the vampire of its powers."  
  
"'Kay."  
  
"The spell will create a dome of power around the creature and the vampire's warlock power to be absorbed into the dome, rendering it a normal vampire."  
  
Lily nodded slowly and replied, as if speaking to a child, stretching every syllable, "I already know that. That's why I need you to cast it."  
  
"It also states that any being with supernatural powers or skills will, too, be rendered powerless, or be returned to their normal state. Do you understand, Slayer?"  
  
Samantha stared at her, waiting for her decision.  
  
"I don't think I understand."  
  
"The spell will, too, cause you to return to your original state, a human, a witch. Your Slayer strength and skills-your abilities-will be completely stripped from your being."  
  
"So, if I go in this dome and face the vamp, I'll be battling him as a human and a witch and he'll be a vampire?" she asked, eyes wide.  
  
"Yes, that is exactly what it means, Slayer," Samantha said, seriously. "Are you willing to take the risk?"  
  
She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes, trying to come up with a decision.  
  
"I'll take it. Ain't gonna be a Slayer if I don't take no risks. I'll do it."  
  
Samantha nodded gravely. "All right. Shall we?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm ready. Let's go. Where're the guys anyway?"  
  
************************************************************** ***********************  
  
The four fifteen-year olds sat before Samantha's grandmother, going through the third-degree.  
  
Well, they weren't exactly talking, she  
  
Samantha's grandmother was a white-haired royal-looking woman who seemed to know everything. Well, duh!, she was a psychic and could read minds. No surprise there.  
  
"Ooooooh! She's like Trelawney! Except better!" Sirius was amazed after she repeated every prank he had pulled in the past year in perfect order. "Tell me, something else!" he pleaded.  
  
She smiled and examined him. "There is a particular person who is constantly on your mind."  
  
"I wonder who that is, hmmm, Sirius?" Remus teased.  
  
"I see a girl, with long blonde hair and jade eyes. I see a star constellation, Cassiopeia."  
  
Remus, James and Peter burst out laughing while Sirius pouted.  
  
"I do not think of her that much!" he protested.  
  
"You mutter her name in your sleep," Remus patted him on the shoulder.  
  
"Well, let's see who you think about!" He pushed Remus towards Sam's grandma. "Read his mind, pleeeeeease!"  
  
"All right, no need to yell," Samantha's granny smiled good-naturedly. Then she focused her attention on Remus. "You are a werewolf, are you not?"  
  
Remus sadly sighed and nodded.  
  
"What I see is your older version, with a little child. A girl. With dark blonde hair playing with you. She, too, is a wolf. I see happiness."  
  
Remus gave her a questioning look while James asked, "Who's this little girl?"  
  
"Probably his daughter," Sirius and Peter piped up simultaneously.  
  
"They are correct."  
  
"Oooh!" Sirius said happily. "Do I get a cookie?"  
  
She chuckled and nodded. "I shall go and fetch them."  
  
She raised her arm and pointed at the kitchen. The kitchen door opened and from it came a plateful of homemade cookies. The platter floated towards them and settled itself on the living room table.  
  
Sirius and Peter avariciously scrambled out of their seats and grabbed a handful of cookies. James stared at them, then shrugged his shoulders, grabbing a cookie before the two pigs before him finished it all up.  
  
Remus remained seated, carefully digesting the information Christine Parker had just given him.  
  
He had a family, a child. Happiness. Something he had craved for for so long. A wistful smile plastered itself on his face as he thought of what it might feel like to have a family. A wife, someone had actually accepted him and a child a little girl.  
  
Sirius stared at Remus, waving a hand in front of the werewolf, not getting a response, he made a face and turned to Christine.  
  
"Who's Moony's wife?" he asked, mouth filled with bits of pastry.  
  
The old Wiccan stared at him and blinked a few times, as if coming out of a trance. "Pardon?"  
  
"Who's Moony's wife?" James repeated for her, interested.  
  
"Oooh! Oooh! I know! I know!" Sirius waved his and in the air and without waiting for anyone to acknowledge it, he continued, "It's Katherine Banks! That girl from Ravenclaw! She has blonde hair!"  
  
Peter made a face. "You just can't go on saying every blonde's probably gonna marry Moony! You're making an asinine assumption! She could be anyone!"  
  
"Oh, yeah? Says who?" Sirius challenged, facing Wormtail.  
  
"Every logical person in the world!" he responded, matching Sirius, glare for glare.  
  
James, fed up of their constant arguing cut in, "Quit it, you two! It's up to Moony if he wants to know!"  
  
The other Marauders directed their attention towards Moony and simultaneously asked, "So, do you?"  
  
Remus came out of his trance. "Excuse me?" he asked, confused.  
  
"Do you want to know who you're marrying?" Sirius crawled next to him.  
  
"Who's who marryin'?"  
  
They all turned to see the Slayer and Wiccan, standing by the doorframe, carrying armloads of tiny bottles.  
  
"Well, ya ain't answered me yet. Who's marryin' who?" she repeated impatiently.  
  
"Remy!" Sirius danced around the room.  
  
"Now? He's only about fifteen," Lily said bluntly.  
  
"Sammy's granny said he would someday."  
  
"Yeah, that could be tomorrow or ten years from now, so stop livin' on it," she carefully placed the bottles in her duffel. "So, you guys stayin' here or you comin'?"  
  
"Where are you going?" James inquired.  
  
"Out. Slaying," came the frank reply.  
  
"Ooooh! I'm coming!" Sirius piped up, pulling Remus' arm. "Let's go Remy!"  
  
"Same here with me and Petey," James added.  
  
Lily gave them a serious look. "This ain't no game, y'know. You guys get hurt, not my fault. Okay?"  
  
They considered her admonition for a while, then shrugged. "Alright."  
  
"Fine."  
  
The Slayer thanked Christine for her hospitality and left with Samantha and the Marauders in tow, brooding on her chances against a vampire as a normal human, her chances of survival.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
"So, this gonna take long? Not that I'm rushin' you at all," the Slayer asked of the Wiccan as she removed a few stakes from her bag, shoving a couple of them into her back pocket and one in her sleeve.  
  
She hefted the weight of the axe strapped behind her, wondering if she'll be able to carry it once Samantha's spell would be cast.  
  
Samantha stared at her from where she was, mortar and pestle perched on a sepulcher as she ground a few items together in preparation for the spell. "I shan't cast the spell just yet. I am only preparing the items."  
  
"Oh, right, my bad."  
  
She stared at the Athame in her hand and shoved it in her boot, deciding to train for a bit, knowing that even though her strength was gone, she'd still know all the moves she had been taught, though she wouldn't have much power behind her attacks.  
  
She approached the nearest tombstone and placed her hands on it. She cleared her mind of every thought, which was exceptionally hard since Sirius was annoying Samantha and James, Remus and Peter were speaking in loud tones, but she managed to block them out.  
  
She inhaled deeply and lifted her body off the ground, executing a perfect handstand. One of the little concentration techniques that Ernie had taught her. Clear your mind, only the thought of breathing eminent, center the body and soul with her inner Slayer.  
  
Separate the Slayer from her own being.  
  
But she could never do that. If she divided the two of them, she'd only feel pain. There was nothing left of Lily Evans but pain. Lily Evans was now just an empty core who only felt pain and turmoil.  
  
The Slayer part of herself was her protection. The thing that kept all the memories from reappearing, the one that gave her a sense of protection. The one that made her unsusceptible to feeling.  
  
So, that was why she failed at this exercise. Because there was nothing in Lily Evans anymore. Only the Slayer was left.  
  
And she fell.  
  
She opened her eyes and slammed her fists onto the ground beneath her.  
  
She heard footsteps approaching.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah, fine."  
  
Remus held out a hand and helped her up.  
  
"She done?" Lily looked pointedly at Samantha.  
  
"Almost."  
  
"Good."  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
She looked at her watch. 12:05.  
  
ShowTime.  
  
She looked at the ground before her. A perfect pentagram surrounded by a circle was etched onto the grass, the different elements stood on the star's points.  
  
One side pointed to the river, another to the woods, another to the cemetery, the other to a bonfire that they had started and the last to a clear part of the forest.  
  
Water, earth, spirit, fire and wind.  
  
Right, everything was in place, except for the most essential one.  
  
The bad guy.  
  
Well, that they'd have to wait out. It did say it was coming back, right? What was she thinking? Vampires didn't have a very good record when it came to keeping their promises.  
  
She stood up and headed towards town.  
  
"And where do you think you are going?"  
  
She turned and smiled. "I just thought ya'll wouldn't show up, and oh, gollee gee, I see you've brought your mindless sheep with ya."  
  
Ezekiel gave her a cocky grin. "Let us see if you are worthy."  
  
"Hello, newsflash! I almost dusted you and would've succeeded to sending you back to hell if you hadn't kept the fact that you were a warlock from me."  
  
"Almost. The best Slayers can sense that I wasn't normal. Why couldn't you?"  
  
She gritted her teeth. "Guess I left my freak detector back home."  
  
He chuckled and his minions attacked.  
  
Five of them and one of her. She liked them odds.  
  
She whipped out her stake and impaled one as it clumsily charged at her. She grabbed one vamps arm, evaded his blow, twisted its arm and kicked another approaching vamp. She watched in morbid satisfaction as Samantha burned the other two with her power.  
  
She staked the one whose arm she had broken and turned to the one on the ground. It stood up and she banged heads with it, causing it to stagger. She aimed punch after punch on its ugly face and quickly staked it.  
  
She then turned to Ezekiel. "That the best ya could do?"  
  
He growled and transformed. He expertly tackled her and they fell to the ground, him above her.  
  
"We gotta stop meeting like this," she grunted, as she bent her feet and kicked him off of her.  
  
She quickly got up and ran towards him. She grabbed him by the collar and lifted him off the ground. Then, she made her big mistake. She turned towards Samantha and shouted, "Start chanting!"  
  
That was when Zeke grabbed her slender arm and squeezed, hard. She cried out as she felt a few bones crack and felt his nails scratch her, giving her scars. She was forced to let go of his throat. He turned her around and, still holding her hand, forced her to the ground, slamming her forehead repeatedly on the earth.  
  
This infuriated her. She retaliated by ramming the back of her head back into his face, cruelly. He let go of her arm and she quickly kicked him under his jaw, causing his head to snap back with a sickening crack. She concentrated on Zeke but managed to hear Samantha in the background.  
  
"Artemis, lady of the moon, mistress of the hunt, domina luna, domina verona…"  
  
She grabbed him from behind and threw him into the circle. She closed her eyes and hoped for the best.  
  
When she opened them she saw Zeke swiftly end down and attempt to sweep her off her feet. She jumped up, completely missing his attack, then extended her right leg, smashing it into his face. She looked at his bloodied face and smirked. She heard the last line of Samantha's spell.  
  
"Necto sua animae contra acerbus, contra malum!"  
  
She felt all of her strength drain from her as a shield-like dome encircled her and Zeke, the ends of the dome hovering over the circle of the pentagram. The five elements seemed to rotate around the shield, like a tornado, mixing itself into a cornucopia of colors.  
  
She stared as a red-colored essence lingered over Ezekiel, seemingly draining him of something. She dazily looked beyond the area of the circle, towards the people who had arrived with her. Four out of five of them were gaping at her.  
  
She stared at her hands and found that a bluish aura had surrounded her. She felt weaker by the second as she saw the almost healing scars on one arm cease to heal themselves and she felt a pounding migraine.  
  
She turned her back on Zeke and clutch her head in pain. Must've happened when she rammed heads with Zeke or when he slammed her forehead to the ground. Maybe it was due to both.  
  
She would never know.  
  
And she never sensed Zeke's attack coming as he tackled her to the ground once more. Her eyes widened as she realized how quick vampires were compared to normal humans. She lost focus on Zeke's face as she felt pain in her back, realizing that she must have landed on some rocks.  
  
She raised an arm, punching him but to no avail. She gave him all that she had left, blow after blow, managing to damage his face even more.  
  
And all she got was a laugh from him. "Pitiful. Did you know the risks that you had to take? I'm sure your witch companion must have told you."  
  
He batted her tired fists away.  
  
"Well, I gave it my best shot, didn't I?" She spat in his face.  
  
He growled and slashed her collar. His eyes widened at the sight of her crucifix. "That little trinket isn't supposed to scare me, now, was it?"  
  
She was too tired and too beaten to reply.  
  
He grabbed the necklace by the chain and pulled, breaking it in the process. He threw it aside and grinned. "It has been a long time since I have tasted a Slayer."  
  
Her eyes widened as he roughly cupped her face with his decaying hands. He savagely drew her head up and banged it onto the ground. She grimaced when her head hit a particularly coarse rock, but she refused to shout out in pain. At least he wouldn't have that. She'd still have her pride.  
  
She'd die like the good little soldier she was. Trained and sent out by the Council like a common recruit. Well, she'd prove them wrong. She'd die with honor. Her eyes threatened to roll back as she desperately tried to keep herself from the warm and soothing promises of unconsciousness, wanting to be supraliminal when the vampire finished her off.  
  
Death wouldn't be so bad. At least she would be with her parents, the people who loved her. The hurt and pain would disappear and she'd never have to face rejection and the hate would disappear. And she wouldn't need to fight this never-ending battle between good and evil.  
  
A battle that she would and could never win.  
  
There would be one vamp out there that would be lucky enough to kill a Slayer.  
  
Her luck just ran out and it turned out to be this vampire and she would have to be the Slayer.  
  
Well, if she did survive this battle, there would still be another vampire or demon out there and maybe she wouldn't be so lucky the next time.  
  
So, if she had to choose, she would rather die like this. At least she had an excuse.  
  
She was human now.  
  
"I will enjoy this, Slayer."  
  
She opened her eyes and met his gaze. Hers was defiant and wouldn't back down. His was hunger, rage and pure evil. It was a bit of a stare down. He broke it.  
  
And then he bore down on her.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
A/N: Hahahaha!!! Evil cliffie!!!! Please review!!! I'm being nice and posting this even though I ain't got no more time!!! 


	11. Chapter Ten

1 Lily, the Vampire Slayer  
  
Author's Note: Kinda left everyone hanging there!!! Mwahahaha!!! I've noticed that I'm really bad at writing scenes with the Marauders. It's kinda stiff and really doesn't sit well with me. I should improve that but I guess I'm too scared of ruining those characters.  
  
I like Peter, so, I'm making him nice here. Waaaaaaaahh!!! My brother says that I really can't write conversational pieces between other characters if Lily's not in it!  
  
I hate you!!! You try writing these for once!!! No, nevermind! You'll just ruin these!!! So back off!!!  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
She clenched her fists as she felt his putrid breath on her neck. She shut her eyes, feeling his disgusting spittle land on her face. She sensed his fanged mouth near her throat and she heard the boys' gasps. She heard someone call out her name before Ezekiel finally sank his miasmatic incisors into her gullet.  
  
Her eyes flew open due to the pain and tears clouded her vision as she heard the revolting sound of her life's blood being sucked out of her very being.  
  
They say that when you die, sudden flashes of the most important aspects of your life display themselves in the last vestiges of your consciousness.  
  
It was true.  
  
Her visions were of her family, her mother, father and Petunia. And of their love.  
  
She could feel herself dying.  
  
Knew she was giving up, the one thing she thought she would never do in her entire life. Her thoughts then tuned in to one specific face. Ernie's.  
  
God, she couldn't leave him. Not like this. Never like this. She couldn't leave him, make him believe she gave up because she couldn't suffocate the feelings that threatened to spill out of her in the form of her tears.  
  
She couldn't make him believe that she failed him. Gave up on him and his teachings.  
  
And most of all lead him to believe that she gave up on herself.  
  
No, she wouldn't give up on herself, most of all; she would never give up on her Ernie.  
  
With all her remaining strength, she whipped out the stake which she had safely tucked away in her back pocket, raised it above Ezekiel's back and slammed it down onto his unpulsating heart.  
  
She heard him gasp and scream. She watched in hazy dimness as he turned to dust.  
  
And that was when she lost consciousness.  
  
*************************************************************** ***********************  
  
The moment Ezekiel had been sent back to hell, the kaleidoscopic dome above the Slayer had absorbed the vampire's remains, tinting it a brighter red. It continued to spin itself smaller and smaller until it just barely touched Lily Evan's unmoving form. Then, in a flash of hot blue light, the dome assimilated itself into the Slayer, making her glow a motley of colors before dissipating as if it had never existed.  
  
*************************************************************** ***********************  
  
The Marauders rushed to the Slayer's still form, checking for a pulse.  
  
Remus rested his ear above her heart, checking her heart beat.  
  
It was, albeit irregular. Slow and faint.  
  
Sirius held his hand over her nose, seeing if she was breathing.  
  
She wasn't.  
  
His eyes widened and informed everyone of it.  
  
Samantha, who was catching her breath for the ceremony had taken a lot out of her, hurried up to them. She shooed them away and held her hand over the grotesque bite mark which indented itself on the Slayer's now more than pale skin.  
  
She closed her eyes, manipulating what little power and control she had over the great river of ancient magick that had miraculously survived the passing generations and concentrated all her energy on channeling the primal source to her own being and healing the Slayer's wounds. She felt the power build up from within her and she set it free, casting it into her hands and forcing it to direct itself upon the Slayer.  
  
Bluish-white twinkling lights shone from her hands and miraculously, the two deep holes and teeth marks disappeared. She her eyes flew open and she noticed that the Slayer still hadn't awoken, her skin still pale and icy cold due to blood loss.  
  
She concentrated even harder but to no avail. The Slayer still lay unmoving and unbreathing.  
  
She grunted in frustration, made a fist and rammed it hard into the soft earth. She looked up at the boys.  
  
"I can not heal her. The demon has taken much of her blood. My powers are too weak to bring her back to consciousness. She is, right now, walking the fine line between life and death. I cannot save her."  
  
They stared at her in a mixture of sorrow, shock, fear and desperation.  
  
They didn't think that death would be part of the bargain when they agreed to the Slayer's compromise.  
  
"Can you…, do you, know who can,… er, save her?" Remus stuttered.  
  
Samantha nodded timidly, gazing at the Slayer with regret and guilt in her eyes.  
  
"Yes, my coven, our collective power will be more than enough to restore the Slayer. But we need to hurry. Her life is quickly ebbing away as we speak. I may have to ask one of you to carry her."  
  
Sirius stared at Lily's body and started to go green. He covered his mouth with one hand and turned around. Remus gave him a pat on the back and watched as James sighed and bent down to carry Lily's body.  
  
Samantha thanked him and ordered, "Please stand close to me."  
  
Everyone did and she asked them to hold her arms. Remus, Sirius and Peter on one side while she clamped a hand on James forearm with the other. She let her powers take control once more.  
  
Sparkling blue light surrounded their group and they disappeared from the cemetery, leaving only serene chimes in their passing.  
  
*************************************************************** ***********************  
  
A deep rocky crevice interrupted the smoothness of the ground before her. She stared at it with glazed eyes and was mesmerized by the beauty of the molten lake beneath. The red, hot, bubbling flames lapped up the sides, as if trying to reach her.  
  
She gazed at the natural beauty for a moment then studied her surroundings. A broken down rope bridge stood to her left while a robed form stood across her, near the bridge posts.  
  
She hadn't noticed it before and cautiously studied the figure. As she did this, another figure neared the first, and judging by its walk, the newer figure was female.  
  
She was quite sure the first was a male and he stood a few feet taller than the female.  
  
She stared at them curiously, squinting.  
  
Who were they?  
  
More importantly, what did they want?  
  
She blinked rapidly as she felt her inquisitive glances being returned.  
  
Then it hit her.  
  
Where was she?  
  
She had no memory of when she had arrived and where she had first landed, had no memory of existing in another locale other than the environment she was in, but she had a gut feeling that she must have had lived in some other place.  
  
But she couldn't have been sure about that fact.  
  
She wasn't even sure if she was alive.  
  
She couldn't recall of anything past journeying through this vast and molten wasteland.  
  
But she figured that she must have been a warrior in some other life, in some other time.  
  
She knew this for she was aware of every single detail around her.  
  
The pulpous sound of the bubbling lava as it softly burst and run its course down the crimson stream, which was as bright as the sun.  
  
She could sense every tiny movement the hooded figures in front of her made, from the tiniest shuffle to the calmest breath intake.  
  
She felt connected to every single thing around her, like a part of everything yet knowing of nothing.  
  
She had guessed that she was a witch, if not, a being of immense magickal capabilities, for she somehow knew, though she had no knowledge as to how, that only beings with such power could feel so connected to their surroundings.  
  
Though she thought of this, she could not surmise as to why she believed herself to be warrior.  
  
With her curiously small build, she could not speculate herself to be something other than a young girl.  
  
But no. She knew that her build was a mere façade, but who she thought it was to fool, she did not know.  
  
And as to why.  
  
The immense power she felt coursing through her blood and veins was intoxicating.  
  
Like a strong drug.  
  
She felt her slight fear of crossing the bridge disappear and replace itself with pride, an immense amount of pride.  
  
One hand reached up to a post and it encircled around the beautiful, though crumbling carvings.  
  
She gripped it tightly and let out an anxious breath.  
  
She heard something splinter and a slight amount of pain in her palm.  
  
Her eyes moved up to the tiny hand that now grasped part of a broken column.  
  
She gasped and dropped the delicate object into the boiling river below out of shock.  
  
She was mesmerized by the way the uncontrollable force of nature destroyed the man-made material as if it were nothing.  
  
She then gazed dazily at her palm and noticed a few minor but bleeding scars. She studied them, as if seeing blood for the first time and gasped as she saw them healing rapidly.  
  
In the next second, they were gone, leaving no mark.  
  
She had some knowledge about her past that healing did not go as quick as it had.  
  
And strength did not come as easily as it did to her.  
  
What was she?  
  
More importantly, who was she?  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
They had landed right smack in the middle of Samantha's coven meeting.  
  
The four boys had gathered around Lily's body while Samantha had approached the leader of the group and was discussing something with him.  
  
They couldn't hear them, though it didn't matter, for they were probably conversing in another language.  
  
James bent quite close to Lily's unmoving form quite closely and somewhat possessively.  
  
He brushed a few stray strands of crimson hair off of her angelic face and just stared at her peaceful beauty.  
  
Remus looked on, smiling as James unconsciously caressed the Slayer's pale face.  
  
It was a beautiful, peaceful and most tender moment. It seemed like a very private moment. And the smile that was plastered on the werewolf's face steadily grew.  
  
Peter tapped his shoulder, causing his unnoticed invasion of the presumably personal moment to acknowledge his companion.  
  
"Yes, Peter?"  
  
"Um," Peter fidgeted, giving Remus a repulsed expression. "I think Sirius might throw up."  
  
They both turned towards Padfoot who looked very green and was clutching his stomach.  
  
"Ugh, I see."  
  
Peter nodded in disdain.  
  
They both knew Sirius was afraid of dead bodies. Not that they thought Lily was dead, no, she was just in a coma, they hoped.  
  
But it was close enough for Sirius.  
  
And the hooded observers didn't help very much.  
  
"Padfoot, are you alright?" Remus asked, concerned.  
  
He turned to face them, grunting wearily as she held a hand over his mouth.  
  
"I feel rather faint."  
  
"Are you sure you won't throw-up?" Peter asked straightforwardly.  
  
Sirius eyes unfocused for a moment or two and Peter shrieked, "Yuck!"  
  
"Peter! Show some more compassion!" Remus scolded.  
  
Sirius wasn't paying attention as he collapsed, faint.  
  
"Oh, for heaven's sake!" Remus groaned.  
  
Peter bent down and cautiously poked Padfoot's side.  
  
"Yep! He's out cold!" he confirmed.  
  
"Well, thank you for that very informative account!"  
  
"You're welcome!"  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
"Please!" Samantha begged. "You must help her!"  
  
Her elder shook his head. "You know better than to associate yourself with her kind!"  
  
"Yes, but please, Morwen," she looked up at him pleadingly. "She needed my help. It would do her and this world a great disservice should I have rejected her plea of aid. I beg of you! Help her! Her life is slowly ebbing away!"  
  
Samantha felt weak. The ritual she had performed had taken quite a lot out of her and she could barely stand. And using her orbing abilities and taking five others had weakened her considerably.  
  
And now her elder was conducting a fierce investigation and she was the detained.  
  
Her strength and energy was ebbing away from her as she spoke, pleaded, with Morwen.  
  
Her coven strongly believed in minding their own business, never interfering with others.  
  
Though, these disciplines and rules were never quite properly instilled in her, for she was young and as they say, strong-willed.  
  
But she knew that her people would never stand by and watch a moral and upright being die.  
  
"What do you know of this particular Slayer? Why are you so intent on saving her?"  
  
Morwen was not trying to be evil; he was just questioning her intentions and the Slayer's.  
  
Samantha could not answer. He was right. She had known nothing of this Slayer when they had first crossed paths. She knew nothing of this Slayer still.  
  
Then an answer dawned on her. "This Slayer is a good person. I should know. My powers would have warned me."  
  
Morwen, pleased at her quick thinking, he offered a paternal smile as he complied.  
  
"Well, then, since they are surely never wrong, we shall save her."  
  
"Thank you," Samantha couldn't resist the urge to hug him. "I shall tell her friends."  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
"Look, Samantha's coming," Peter pointed out to Remus who was on the ground trying to roll Sirius form right-side up, so he could breathe more properly.  
  
Samantha hovered over them; silent, but they could hear her labored gasps, trying to breathe.  
  
"Well," Peter asked anxiously.  
  
Samantha nodded. "Yes, they shall be able to save her."  
  
Held back breaths were released as Remus and Peter showed their relief.  
  
Remus approached James and clapped a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"She'll be all right. You should let them take over."  
  
James looked up at five hooded figures lingering over the Slayer's body and reluctantly let go of his iron grasp on Lily's hand.  
  
He stood and looked on as the robed forms carefully lifted the tiny girl into their arms and carried her off into the middle of their circle.  
  
"We should go so as to not disturb the ritual," Samantha spoke up timidly.  
  
They followed her towards her house with James and Peter carrying Sirius' limp body.  
  
Remus and James took notice of Samantha's weariness due to the fact that she constantly paused to take in deep ragged breaths.  
  
"Are you all right?" James grunted, groaning under Sirius weight.  
  
Samantha nodded as she leaned on a tree.  
  
"Are you quite sure?" Remus looked her straight in the eye.  
  
Samantha nodded once more and that was when she collapsed right into Remus' arms.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
The ritual needed grueling preparation; both of the mind and soul, years of immense expertise and arduous concentration.  
  
To proceed with this ancient and highly complicated ritual, the coven uttered a chant to prime themselves for the task ahead.  
  
Their different voices steadily rose from a slow whisper from Morwen which worked itself into an intense fervor as they steadily added their own voices to form a soft, melodic albeit haunting medley.  
  
The words were neither important nor a necessity, but it aided in the group's concentration as they bound their and souls and gathered their strengths.  
  
The ritual had only been cast once, a century ago, as to why, the ancient scriptures did not say. It had been successful though many of the performers were drained, their powers never returning to their original state.  
  
The risks of death and loss of power would have to be taken for the innocent before them was a Vampire Slayer, without her in this world; death and destruction were imminent.  
  
The ceremony would have been easier if one of their own, Samantha, were present.  
  
Her magickal capabilities were direly needed to ensure the spell's success.  
  
But Morwen had sent her to keep the Slayer's companions away from the location as to where the ceremony was to be performed.  
  
They would lead to disruptions in the collective consciousness of the coven.  
  
Samantha's healing powers were to be helpful since they-she-would be the focusing crystal that was to be needed in order to properly call upon the flowing source of magick.  
  
She was the only one of them with such power and such upbringing.  
  
The only one with whitelighter's blood in her veins.  
  
But she was under great strain, the coven, especially Morwen could sense the exertion in her bearings. The way that she had held herself, which seemed seemingly effortless, was masking away the weariness she truly felt.  
  
Now, they were to unearth a ritual that was centuries old with multiple hazards to save a warrior who was so close to her end that a part-angel couldn't save.  
  
But collective calls to the source of magick were usually answered and had more power than one Wicca.  
  
So, here they were, trying to save a person they barely knew, placing their lives on the line, knowing that the Slayer had, too, to fight an inner battle herself, a war they could not see. And only then will they be able to save her.  
  
The Gods help them.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
A/N: That was a short one. Sorry. I had stupid writer's block right in the middle of writing this story. Dammit!  
  
I'll try to get this out by finishing one of my other stories, hopefully this'll be gone by next week.  
  
And, oh, yeah; REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
Thanks!!!! To all those who reviewed! Yay! I got over a hundred!!! Yay!!! *Pops open a champagne bottle* 


	12. Chapter Eleven

1 Lily, the Vampire Slayer  
  
Author's Note: To Grammargurl; I'm not following the Charmed series story line with this fic. Samantha is in no way related to those sisters. They're not appearing here. I only used the idea of the Charmed Ones, not the characters. Sorry if you wanted to read this because you thought that Prue, Piper and Phoebe might appear here. Sorry for wasting your time. I should've mentioned that, right? My bad. Sorry. *sheepish grin*  
  
Oh, and to all who asked, I'm not pairing up Remus and Lily. I'm trying to build up a brotherly-sisterly relationship between them.  
  
And to all those readers who liked Cassiopeia and want to see more of her, she'll be appearing in the next chappies. :)  
  
I haven't updated in awhile, but some hard-pressed work needed to be attended to right away. I HATE SCHOOL!!!!  
  
And Mech, this one's for you, so stop botherin' me!!!  
  
On with the story.  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
The figures before her remained as stoic and still as they had been when she first glimpsed of them. They were as stationary as pillars and as haunting as spectres. She wasn't sure if living beings were hidden beneath those thick velvet hoods.  
  
She had no notion as to why she was brought to this place and as to what she was to do.  
  
What was her purpose here?  
  
What was her purpose at all?  
  
Why did she live?  
  
Was she even alive?  
  
A soft gust blew by and was unnaturally cool. Given the circumstance, in which she was placed in, she was surprised that air could even circulate in a place as searing as this.  
  
The wind blew about her, making her hair billow out behind her.  
  
"Yes..."  
  
She frowned.  
  
"Who's there?" she called out, taking a defensive posture as if on command.  
  
She had figured that her wariness was somehow caused by her past life, she might have been a warrior and warriors were always cautious.  
  
"To kill. You live to kill..."  
  
Her eyes widened.  
  
"Who's there?" she asked, now testy, a bit shocked and…afraid.  
  
No reply came and she unconsciously tensed.  
  
"Answer me!!!" she screamed, frustrated.  
  
"You live to kill, then live to die."  
  
"No!" she shrieked, clutching her head. "No! I have a purpose! I have a purpose!"  
  
"Yes, your purpose is nothing more than to kill then die."  
  
"No!" She grasped at her head even tighter, screaming, trying to rid the voice from her thoughts.  
  
She fell to the ground and repeatedly banged her head on the bridge post, causing it to partly disintegrate.  
  
"No! No! No!" she screamed desperately. "Go away! Leave me be!"  
  
"You are a murderer; you kill. That is your life. You cannot escape it. You can not escape it in this life and you will never escape it in your future lives. You will always be a slaughterer, it is destined."  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" she cried, her anguish clearly consuming her, ridding her of any other emotions but fear, hate, anger and sorrow.  
  
**************************************************************** *********************  
  
"Will they be alright?" Remus questioned Samantha's grandmother about Sirius and Samantha's condition.  
  
Christine Parker gave him a reassuring smile. "Yes, your friend just seems to have fainted. If I may ask, what had caused it?"  
  
Remus grinned, trying to rid himself of all the tension caused by the ever-hovering threat of Lily's death. "He has this delusional sickness. Something his mind, for lack of anything better to do, had created. He is under the impression that he has a sickness that is caused by merely glimpsing at torpid individuals."  
  
Christine nodded, not even trying to mask her amusement.  
  
"What about Samantha?" Remus asked, all traces of humor disappearing from his face. "Is she all right?"  
  
"Yes she is," she assured him. "She merely collapsed out of the overexertion of her abilities. She isn't quite ready to perform spells of such high calibre and as you have enlightened me, she wouldn't have been capable of orbing with all five of you in tow."  
  
"So, she is recovering, yes?" Peter chimed, glancing at Sirius and Samantha.  
  
"They both are recuperating," she confirmed, then asked as she directed her gaze to James who was staring out the window, lost in thought. "Does that young man, James, fancy the Slayer?"  
  
Remus and Peter exchanged knowing albeit mischievous grins.  
  
"Yes, he does. He's madly in love with her. Deep in longing and all that," Peter fibbed.  
  
"Yes," Remus said compassionately. "It's just sad that his deep affection for the Slayer has yet to be brought to his attention."  
  
She chuckled. "Young love."  
  
Peter and Remus exchanged identical snorts.  
  
"It's just lust," Peter offered.  
  
"Peter!" Remus scolded. "I don't think it's like that, well, not entirely like that. He's attracted to her because she doesn't follow him around like a crazed stalker or over- frenzied groupie."  
  
"A breath of fresh air," Peter mock-sighed.  
  
Remus snorted.  
  
Christine, though, didn't exactly share their sentiments, she was amused, though for different reasons.  
  
She could sense the boy's concern and deep emotions for the Vampire Slayer. She knew that if he had any say on the matter, he would have stayed with the Slayer althroughout the ceremony, but he didn't.  
  
She knew Morwen would never agree with it.  
  
He wasn't of their kind.  
  
All of them weren't.  
  
But they were similar, though, they were magick users, needing magick to survive and drawing all their strength and life from the great river of the universe, each using their own diverse knowledge of the Craft and bending it to their own will.  
  
However, they were all the same.  
  
As long as they respected Its great power, both races would live peacefully, albeit unknowing of the other's existence.  
  
Her heart went out to the young boy with glasses, sympathetic of the ordeal he had placed himself in.  
  
Caring for one who would never allow herself to reciprocate the feeling.  
  
Could never allow herself to show him the same affection that he would unknowingly give her.  
  
Never replace the heart that he would give her with her own.  
  
**************************************************************** *********************  
  
Their chanting had quickened in pace, their never faltering voices calling out to the nature, asking for her help, asking for her guidance.  
  
Asking her to aid in the Slayer's decision.  
  
Though, no matter what they would do, the Slayer would have to chose for herself.  
  
Had to chose whether she would chose to end her life, end the eternal battle she would fight for this life and continue to combat the demons she had failed to defeat in this life within her next or continue the tiresome battle, perform the arduous task of healing her abyssal wounds, though never completely and live the rest of her rather short lifespan.  
  
They could only give her tiny pushes and whispers in the right direction, though the final decision would have to be hers.  
  
They hoped that she would discard her inner demons and come back into this world.  
  
Their thoughts were collectively pensive as they concentrated on summoning the Goddess Athena, the great Grecian Goddess who knew the pains of war and the sufferings it caused, for she too, was a warrior in her own right.  
  
They called upon her, asking her to aid one of her own, strong- willed, powerful and beautiful warriors.  
  
She would be more considerate to their plea when she finds that this particular gladiator had been weakened in battle.  
  
Now, all they could do is continue their chant and hope for the best.  
  
Everything was in the Slayer's hands now.  
  
There was nothing more that they could do.  
  
For this battle would rage inside of her. An inner battle between good and evil.  
  
A battle for control.  
  
**************************************************************** *********************  
  
"How does this ritual go about?" James set his cup of tea down onto the saucer, restless.  
  
He wasn't really all that interested in learning about the facets of ancient magick and paying attention to some nice old lady talk about everything that was meticulous preparations that was involved in performing an archaic ritual but he seriously needed to concentrate on something else other than his vision of Lily's lifeless face.  
  
The way her body felt in his arms, cold and lifeless.  
  
Her skin lighter than normally possible.  
  
And her burdening secret.  
  
Her destiny.  
  
Her very being.  
  
She was a Vampire Slayer.  
  
He didn't believe it at first, when Remus spoke to him about it; how could a girl as fragile-looking as she was be a defender of mankind?  
  
She had a wit and tongue of a combatant but her build, it was one of a dancer's.  
  
And now he mused on a certain overused clichéd saying.  
  
Never judge a book by its cover.  
  
Her strength, bravery, cunning and ruthlessness amazed him and his friends to no end.  
  
And yet out of all four of them, he was still perplexed and still a bit unbelieving even after all that he had seen in the past hour.  
  
Maybe it was because he couldn't stand the fact that she'll never fall in love with him.  
  
'Where did that come from?' he frowned.  
  
She was a Slayer and was distant and cold to everyone, most especially to him.  
  
He couldn't be pining over her, right?  
  
He had hundreds of girls who would've begged to be with him, he couldn't be attracted to Evans, could he?  
  
Well, maybe attracted wasn't quite right.  
  
She was very attractive, porcelain white skin, vermilion- colored locks, effulgent emerald orbs and an 'I-don't-give-a- damn' attitude.  
  
Yes, he was attracted to her, but he was attracted to a lot of other girls.  
  
No, she was just another passing fancy.  
  
Different but yet, still the same.  
  
He would get over her, in time.  
  
He had to.  
  
**************************************************************** *********************  
  
Her body wracked with deep, hopeless sobs that her tiny frame seemed could not handle.  
  
That damned godforsaken voice. It wouldn't stop, no matter how much she threatened it then finally when she broke down and wept, such a desperate act, it wouldn't cease its incessant prodding.  
  
And she somehow knew what it had said, was saying, was partly right.  
  
She was doomed to a lonely and laconic existence.  
  
Never knowing what it would feel to love and be loved in return.  
  
Not in the way she always hoped for.  
  
She had received paternal love, but never the kind of love that little girls dreamed about.  
  
With princes, dressed up as knights in shining armor, come to take the lovely princess into his arms and far away from her dreadful existence and into his arms and back to his enchanting castle and make her his queen.  
  
But no, she wasn't a princess, not like any other girl who could hope to be the beautiful maiden in all those hope-filled fairytales.  
  
No, she wasn't the gorgeous, proper and noble princess.  
  
She was a warrior.  
  
One deemed to live a pitiful life out in the battlefield.  
  
She wasn't a golden-haired smooth-skinned courteous and beautiful princess.  
  
She was the red-haired callused insolent and unruly warrior.  
  
No, she had given up on that fantasy a long, long time ago.  
  
And she wouldn't start believing that something as beautiful as that would ever happen to her.  
  
If it was even possible, she was more resigned to deny even a flicker of hope or thought on the subject.  
  
She was a killer and she did not deserve to have something as precious as love.  
  
Someone precious enough to love.  
  
**************************************************************** *********************  
  
James was restless. He was fidgeting with the blanket, which covered his best friend's immobile form.  
  
"James," Remus interrupted, noticing. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, right, fine. I'm fine."  
  
"You don't seem it," Peter commented.  
  
"Well I am, alright!" he yelled, frustrated.  
  
Peter opened his mouth to voice a snappy comeback but Remus cut in, before an all out war broke out, "Leave him be. He knows what he is feeling better than we do, after all, they are his emotions."  
  
"Sod off, both of you!" James lashed out, stalking off, fuming mad.  
  
"Methinks our Romeo has a little problem," Peter snorted.  
  
Remus let out a chuckle and glanced down at Samantha. He reached out and brushed a few golden strands off of her peaceful face.  
  
He was struck at the similarities between her and the Slayer.  
  
Such power at such a young age.  
  
Forever different from the rest of the world but, always the same.  
  
To be isolated.  
  
To be so out of the world, from the outside looking in.  
  
And then it led him to wonder, where was the Slayer now?  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
A/N: What do you think? Plese review. Not the best chapter ever and really short but I'm 'raid I got the dreaded writer's block. Argh!  
  
And for the people who've gotten bored with the endless dialogue and thoughtfulness of the characters, well, I promise to get back to the bad- ass Lily and some more action.  
  
Thanks for all your feedback. :) They're really highly appreciated. I'd appreciate some more. (HINT, HINT)  
  
And a big shout out to LESTAT! And QuidditchGal 3. (oh, gi mention na tika, pikon oy!) 


	13. Chapter Twelve

Lily, the Vampire Slayer  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
Do not weep, warrior of light...  
  
"Stay away from me!!!" she warned the unsubstantial voice.  
  
Child of light, come back to the world you have left behind...  
  
She opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings. That voice was somewhat different from the first one, more kind, gentle, caring...a mother's soothing tone. Carrying her up into gentle arms and doing all that could be done to comfort a crying and tortured child.  
  
The chill that had once penetrated her body, her mind, her soul, her very being had suddenly disappeared to be replaced by a calming and tranquil warmth that only family, a loving, caring, understanding that could not be given by any other, had enveloped her instead.  
  
She lifted her head and scornfully stared at the stalagmites and stalactites.  
  
"You're trying to drive me nuts, ain't ya? Confuse me, send me to a mental institution. Trying to make me believe that good is evil or something."  
  
Then, she stopped, the fact that she now spoke differently had completely dawned on her.  
  
She thought differently, too.  
  
She shut her eyes and concentrated on finding her identity, it must be hidden in the deepest recesses of her subconscious for it took her quite some time to find herself, her past and her being.  
  
Why was this soul so intent on keeping her individuality, memories and thoughts clandestine?  
  
What was there to be afraid of?  
  
What was she, that it was to be ashamed of?  
  
Most importantly, what did this soul want to keep hidden?  
  
***************************************************************** ******************  
  
Their chanting had turned frantic now.  
  
The Slayer was now dancing on the edge of her consciousness.  
  
Barely alive and nearing the brink of her existence.  
  
Something held her back, something that could endanger her further, pull her away from their already fragile grasp and shove her into the deep pits of her terror and agony, quickening her loss of life.  
  
They needed her to let go, whatever obstructions that had set themselves to block her from her ultimate goals were now threatening to destroy her.  
  
They needed to reach her, the force of power that they had sent to aid her needed time, she was in too far deep in her consternation and self-pity, feeling the seeming hopelessness that was fastidiously consuming her, their own savior could not save this warrior as quickly as they had hoped.  
  
Athena needed more time, time which they might not able to give her, give the Slayer.  
  
But they could at least try.  
  
Each Wiccan in the circle lifted their arms into the air and focused their very being, their all-consuming essences into the Goddess they have summoned, focused every fibre of their beings into saving a child they knew nothing of and have never met.  
  
Their combined energy was lacking and some begun a new chant, a chant that would allow them to call upon their elders' powers, and their young's.  
  
Hopefully it would be enough.  
  
***************************************************************** ******************  
  
Samantha's grandmum, who had been soaking Sirius' head with a damp cloth, suddenly choked on her own breath and her eyes rolled back, so that only the whites were showing, fell to the floor, her body wracking with convulsions.  
  
Remus, who had been standing beside her, imitating what she had done on Samantha, gasped as he noticed her in the middle of her spasms.  
  
He frantically called out to his friends for help as he bent down, gingerly lifted the Wiccan's arm and slung it over his shoulder whilst his other was supporting her back.  
  
James immediately rushed to her side and aided Remus in lifting her while Peter opened the door for them as they led her to the couch.  
  
And as soon as they left, Peter noticed that Samantha's body had, too, wrenched with convulsions and that her face glimmered with perspiration.  
  
He cautiously approached her, eyes wide.  
  
"James! Remus! Something's happening to her!"  
  
From the couch James gave Remus a lost and confused look.  
  
"You stay. I'll go and help Peter," he decided.  
  
James nodded wordlessly and watched Remus go, all the while trying to comfort Samantha's grandmum.  
  
Remus came upon Peter crouched down on the floor next to Samantha's cot, wearing the same expression that James had earlier laid upon him.  
  
"She just started, I don't know, it's like she's possessed. I don't know!" the shorter boy said nervously.  
  
Remus gave a comprehending nod and kneeled beside her, grabbing the damp cloth he had previously discarded in all the chaos. He pressed it to her sweat-covered forehead, trying to lessen her pain and discomfort.  
  
"Peter!" James called from the den. "I need your help! I can't hold 'er down!"  
  
Peter stared at Remus, waiting for an approval.  
  
When the other bay nodded, he quickly left to aid James.  
  
Remus stared down at the girl before him, strands of her blonde hair plastered to her face while the rest billowed out behind her, her clenched teeth and eyes, and the visible strain.  
  
He wondered what had caused this, seeing as to it only affected her and her grandmother, Sirius, who was deep in his peaceful slumber beside her, had barely moved an inch.  
  
When, she had been affected by a particularly bad attack, he held her down, but somehow his strength had been barely enough, for somehow, an unforeseen force, greater than herself had took control of her.  
  
Her body momentarily relaxed after that and her eyes fluttered open, she looked around her and saw him, feeling the damp cloth that he pressed to her skin.  
  
"Thank you," she murmured, her eyes closing once more.  
  
He glanced down at her and offered a sympathetic smile, though he knew she wouldn't see it.  
  
"If it isn't much trouble, what happened?" he asked.  
  
Eyes still shut, she answered, though her voice strained. "Their powers are not enough. They need time to save her. And for that they need all of us."  
  
He nodded and continued to press the cloth to her inflamed skin.  
  
Then her body began to convulse once more.  
  
"Please," she pleaded. "Don't leave."  
  
Then she began to scream as whit hot pain penetrated her very being.  
  
He stared at her hand and gently placed his over hers, his rough and callused hands overshadowing her tiny and delicate ones. He grasped her hand and held her, squeezing her hand comfortingly, as she painfully crushed his hand in her grip in her agony.  
  
He was touched by her sincerity.  
  
When he had first met her, he thought she was too regal, stiff and imperious, her use of language too stiff and her air to noble.  
  
Sirius called her and arrogant prick, that she was much like the Slayer but very pretty, well, the term he did use was that she was a babe, but nonetheless, so much like Lily.  
  
James didn't really care, but he did share that he thought she was snobby.  
  
Peter wondered if she was a princess, she had come off as snooty.  
  
But she wasn't. She was as normal as he or any other living being in this world. Except, she would give herself up, allow her life to be stripped from her to aide a stranger. Give herself up for the greater good.  
  
But that did not deter his realization. She might have better and purer priorities than any of them, one could blame that on her upbringing and lifestyle, but she had the flaw that separated the living from everything else.  
  
She feared.  
  
She feared death, though she didn't show it, feared for others and constantly offered her help, she feared being alone, and tried to hide it.  
  
Humans fear of dying alone and unloved.  
  
It was comforting yet unnerving to see that even she was not perfect.  
  
***************************************************************** ******************  
  
"Lily," she muttered, finally able to tear down the barriers and doors that had allowed her being to shroud her identity.  
  
"I am a...Vampire Slayer," her eyes then flew open. "I...kill..."  
  
To rid the world of its impurities...  
  
"No," she shook her head, eyes welling up with unshed tears. "Blood is on my hands... I find pleasure in killing..."  
  
You kill for power, vengeance, hate...To inflict pain on the defenseless...  
  
The other voice...  
  
"Yes, yes, I do," she raised her hands and stared at them mercilessly, as if they were covered with blood. "I kill because it makes me feel content, because only then am I at peace, because I failed to save them..."  
  
Her voice trailed off as she once began to concentrate on who she had failed, the cause of her suffering...  
  
A mental image came then, one that affected her so much that it threatened to slam her back into the bridge.  
  
She meticulously studied the image and the tears fell, gliding down her face like a choreographed dance.  
  
She had failed her parents, the people she had held dear to her, she had neglected them, caused them to meet their end.  
  
With all the powers that she had been given, all the people she had saved, could save, she couldn't save them, couldn't stop them from meeting their end, she had been too late.  
  
She was too slow.  
  
She had subjected herself to her own torture, had failed as a Slayer.  
  
She couldn't save the ones that she held dear to her. What would stop her from failing others?  
  
She did not deserve to live, she was a failure. Others would do better.  
  
No...The world needs you...You did not fail them...  
  
It was the good voice, the melodious one.  
  
"If I hadn't, then they would be here!"  
  
"Allow yourself to heal, in time the hurt will not be as crippling as it is now, not all Slayers can save every innocent they come across. They help those who can."  
  
The voice had changed, it was neither the good or evil, it came from across the bridge.  
  
It seemed so far away, yet...familiar, all the same.  
  
Her head snapped to the direction of which the voice came and glimpsed of the figure slipping its hood off, uncovering its face, a face which still seemed unfamiliar, for deceptive shadows had concealed it, laid it too far away from her to grasp.  
  
"What...who are you?"  
  
The cloaked figure stepped into the dusky light, revealing her face to the Slayer.  
  
Lily let out a loud gasp and tears began to fill her eyes. There was no way in heaven or hell that the person before her could be substantial. No way.  
  
She shook her head, ridding all hope in her mind, hardening her heart, letting no emotion break free from the tight-fisted lock she had placed over her soul to avoid failure, to shy away from weakness.  
  
And as she coldly observed the woman before her, she numbly thought that someone was screwing her.  
  
The woman who stood before her was a woman who bore the same image of that of her deceased mother.  
  
"Back off, shape shifter," she warned, poised in a battle stance, ready to attack.  
  
"You are mistaken," it said, coming closer.  
  
"And I'm supposed to believe you?"  
  
"It is normal for you to feel such, though, I ask you to see not with your mind but with your heart," she smiled wryly, then added, as if it were amusing. "As you do have one buried underneath that gruff exterior."  
  
She glared at the thing that had the audacity to masquerade as her mother, trying to block out the shallow lies, not believing, never allowing herself to even hope.  
  
No...Hope gives you purpose, hope gives strength, the will to survive. One can not live life without hoping, believing in the ambiguous...  
  
"Get out!" she shrieked, grasping at her ears, trying to block out the ever present voice. "Get out!"  
  
She had repeatedly screamed at her invisible nemesis until she had rid herself of all possible action, worn herself out to the extent of not even being able to produce thought.  
  
She had surprisingly consumed what little energy she had had left and finally tried to take in the possibility of her mother just appearing out of thin air.  
  
No! She had been dead for years, it wasn't possible!  
  
But not all of her humanity had died for there was that other part within her, the part that argued with her decision, the part that had somehow managed to survive all the turmoil she had been through, broken down the barriers that had firmly planted themselves over the staggering flood of emotions that she had to constantly war with.  
  
A part of her was still optimistic, relentlessly insisting of her mother's being there, being with her.  
  
She had alarmingly somehow managed to hope.  
  
Uncovered a piece of her slowly dissipating humanity.  
  
So, with the last of her strength, she raised her head, eyes wide, looking like the little girl she had once been, she reached out to the figure and questioningly called, "Mommy?"  
  
She freed the bonds that had been drilled into her mind, breaking away from the austere teachings of the Society and allowed herself to trust, throwing all caution to the wind.  
  
Her mother walked across the bridge with the other figure following closely and closed the remaining distance that separated them.  
  
Then, the other robed figure pulled down his hood to reveal her father's serene and always reassuring face.  
  
He held his hand over theirs and smiled.  
  
"Not today child, it is not time. You have finally made peace with the dead, it is time to reconcile yourself with the living."  
  
Three voices had blended together, her mother's, her father's and that comforting whisper.  
  
She didn't have much time to register anything before she was thrown back and white-hot light flashed before her, blinding her momentarily.  
  
***************************************************************** ******************  
  
Christine had stopped writhing in pain on the couch and James and Peter exchanged relieved albeit hesitant glances.  
  
"Remy!" Peter called, walking into the kitchen. "Sam's grandmum's stopped shaking like crazy! Remy?"  
  
Peter looked around the room and his attention quickly settled on Remus and Samantha. What drew his focus so much was that Samantha was hovering a foot of the bed and glowing.  
  
Surrounded by the same bright blue light that had carried them from the Slayer's battle and into the coven circle.  
  
She was somehow held down by Remus' hand which was surprisingly entwined with hers, stopping her from floating above the cot any further.  
  
"Remus?" he tentatively asked. "What's going on?"  
  
"I think, well, I imagine that she's rejuvenating. She had lost a lot of energy and power, I guess," Remus tried to explain.  
  
"Oh, well, I just wanted to tell you that her grandmum stopped going in shock."  
  
Remus nodded. "Samantha did, too. Then this happened."  
  
"What does it mean?"  
  
Remus contemplated on that for a bit, his young face etched with numerous lines, making him appear older than he was supposed to be.  
  
"I think it means that the ritual's over."  
  
"But Lily, is she." Peter trailed off, shuddering at the thought of her dying.  
  
"I honestly don't know Peter," Remus said, straight-out, never taking his eyes off Samantha, his worry divided between her and Lily.  
  
He wasn't even sure if his hypothesis was correct. Maybe the Wiccan wasn't replenishing her power, maybe she was...  
  
No, she was strong. She wouldn't give up. Both of them wouldn't, would they?  
  
***************************************************************** ******************  
  
James stared at Christine's prone form as he contemplated on the situation at hand.  
  
He had never experienced anything this intense before. Life had always been easy, perfect. He got great grades, teachers loved him, the bestest friends in the entire world, a following, loving parents and he was doing what he loved the most, pulling pranks on people which was actually just second to playing Quidditch.  
  
But then the Slayer came along and somehow turned everything upside down. Somehow ruined his perspective of the world, unknowingly showing him how unperfect it could be.  
  
By somehow starting a brand new life, she had shattered his.  
  
Destroyed his stable belief of good and bad.  
  
She was caustic and a tad bit too mean but she was a witch, a good witch, she got into Gryffindor, didn't she?  
  
But she killed for a living, killed because it was what she was set here to do. How could she be good?  
  
Maybe because she protected innocents, but then she inflicted suffering, vampires may be soul-less but that didn't exactly say that they didn't feel pain and fear.  
  
That was what she was, a constant contrast. An enigma.  
  
***************************************************************** ******************  
  
She awoke and looked into concerned gold-brown eyes that hovered before her.  
  
"Are you alright?" the owner of those strange eyes asked.  
  
She quickly sat up, her head spinning a bit at the abrupt change of position.  
  
She nodded and found her world spinning, therefore prompting her to grasp at her head.  
  
That brought her attention to the warm hand that was clasped over hers.  
  
She studied it for a moment before the owner self-consciously removed it revealing her tinier one that had been hidden beneath his.  
  
She looked up at him and gave him a endearing and thankful smile.  
  
He blinked for quite awhile before she felt another presence enter the room.  
  
"What's happening now?"  
  
She stared at James Potter and calmly answered, "The Slayer is fine. She has won."  
  
"So...she's alive?" Peter asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes, yes, she is."  
  
James smiled and let out a sigh of relief allowing himself to lean on the wall and in the process, slide down it out of fatigue.  
  
"Can we go see her?" Peter asked, ecstatic.  
  
Samantha mirrored his excitement and nodded.  
  
"Wait!" Remus cut in, causing three pairs of eyes to stare at him. "We will walk, right?"  
  
"It's quite far," Samantha said bluntly, though she was moved that he was concerned for her.  
  
He was a werewolf, they weren't supposed to show emotions, not the ones she knew. But this boy, he cared for everyone, wanted the world to be perfect because he knew how flawed it actually really was. Knew the hardships that came with living in the real world.  
  
Her heart might have went to him right then but her will would not allow itself to. She would put him through too much more if she allowed herself to even think of him in that manner.  
  
And she had no plans of making him suffer even more than he already had.  
  
"Well," James stood, apparently making the decision for the group. "We are walking, and that's that."  
  
***************************************************************** ******************  
  
The red-haired Slayer quietly stirred in the middle of the sacred circle her eyelids fluttering, trying to grasp at her constantly fading view of her surroundings.  
  
A dull pounding ache at the base of her skull caused her to grimace and she felt a gentle caress lift her off the hard ground.  
  
"Anyone get the number of that truck?" she grunted, feeling her ribs ache at the strain.  
  
"Slayer," an unfamiliar voice called.  
  
She tried to sit up, forcing her healing abilities to quickly take over, forcing herself to heal, but to no avail.  
  
"Slayer," the voice prodded her once more.  
  
"God, my head hurts like hell," she mumbled, as an arm aided her in her attempts to rise.  
  
She felt something smooth and cool being pressed upon her lips and she sniffed the air surrounding it. It was water.  
  
She drank thirstily. Then, forcing her eyes open, she stared at the hooded figures before her, bringing to mind her past situation.  
  
She shook her head, trying to find some past memory, a memory she would scorn and surprisingly found none. It scared her yet brought a sense of accomplishment and happiness that she had finally forgiven her parents for dying, for leaving her, finally making peace with her past and now ready to move on.  
  
"Lily!"  
  
She whipped her head towards the direction of the voice and saw Remus, Peter and Samantha coming near her.  
  
She gave a grunt and rubbed at her pounding temples.  
  
"Are you all right?" Peter asked as he settled by her feet, plopping down onto the grass.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Remus gave her an encouraging smile.  
  
She could spy Samantha conversing with one of the hooded figures and hugging him quickly afterwards.  
  
She approached them as Remus and Peter helped her up onto her feet.  
  
"The world's spinning," she commented wryly.  
  
"A minor side-effect," Samantha symphatized.  
  
She snorted. "Minor my ass," she turned towards the coven. "I'm really thankful for what you sacrificed to save me. I may sound really cliched but really, my heartfelt gratitude can't really be measured. Thank you for helping me make peace. With myself and my personal ghosts."  
  
The coven murmured their comments as the head, Morwen, approached her.  
  
"We accept your gratitude Slayer, but you needn't thank us. We could not have saved you without your own will and Samantha's," he nodded at Samantha and his eyes twinkled endearingly at her, like a father would regard his daughter with pride.  
  
Lily couldn't help quell the wave of nostalgia that threatened to overcome her. She missed Ernie.  
  
"Well, still, I gotta offer you all my grat and y'know, if ya ever have a vamp problem, impending apocalyptic doom or any power hungry evil thing breathin' down yoah necks, well, you know who to call. I'll be there with sharp evil-stopping activity. So, in short, I'm your girl."  
  
Morwen gave her a confused look but nodded anyway, blaming the Slayer's language on her heritage, she had been borne into the New World and his ancient views of the world brought him to frown upon this but it was hard to be disgusted of her, for she was very likeable, an attribute that can be credited to her being a Slayer.  
  
She smiled at him, showing her immense gratitude as the boys helped her walk back towards Samantha's house, to retrieve James, who had volunteered to stay with Christine and Sirius.  
  
It had been a long night. It was nearing dawn now.  
  
Time to head back.  
  
***************************************************************** ******************  
  
A/N: Right, it's been so long since I'd last posted. This chapter really had me frustrated and it caught me at a real bad time. I just had my tests, so, well, there ya go.  
  
And oh, yeah, here's your constant reminder REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW 


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Lily, the Vampire Slayer  
  
Author's Notes: To hpfan1750, don't worry. Lily hasn't lost any of her powers yet. Due to her near-death experience, she had to resolve all of the conflicts running around her without resorting to hiding behind her Slayer façade. And about the l/j thing, I'm not really sure if I can squeeze that in here, I really don't think I'm ready to write their sort of romance just yet.  
  
I can't even write J.K.'s magickal world in my fics. (Just really bad at those Latin words.) But I promise that there will be some l/j in the next few chappies. Just not that much of it had to do with declarations of love, though.  
  
Usually just thoughts and feelings of unrequited love and suffering due to their personal insecurities and denial.  
  
Oh, and jealousy. Lots of that in here.  
  
And to all those interested, Cassie, Quesnel and someone else's gonna appear.  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
Battle-worn and weary, The Marauders, the Vampire Slayer and a Wiccan approached the enormous castle, which the rising sun had easily colored a glaring yet impossible dull red-orange.  
  
Lily grunted in disgust and pain when a bruised rib accidentally collided with Peter's elbow. Disgust, for she was the Slayer and something as tiny as a battered rib shouldn't have mattered.  
  
She could battle demons bent on inflicting apocalyptic destruction upon the earth while she nursed a broken ankle and a shot kneecap but something as tiny as this momentary discomfort had caused her this pain?  
  
She was angry at herself.  
  
She couldn't believe that her body would betray her like this and allow her cool façade to slip. The unerring mask that had never let her down unless it would be in front of Ernie, never disappoint her until now.  
  
"You all right there, Lily?" Peter was concerned, noticing her sudden but fleeting pain.  
  
She nodded, shamed that he could notice her vulnerability.  
  
No one spoke a word and not long after, they had finally reached the school grounds.  
  
As they crossed the expansive Quidditch field, Lily sensed the loss of a presence, not really as evident as it would be if she had honed and focused her senses to detect her surroundings but the gaping hole where the aforementioned company had once occupied had not been evacuated as suddenly, so she was surprised that her faltering abilities had detected the shift in the air at all.  
  
Her abrupt halt had caused Peter, whose shoulder she ad used to temporarily lean on, to stumble forward and her reflexes had saved him from literally kissing the ground.  
  
"Samantha?" she asked, turning back as she let go of Peter when she had hypothesized that he had regained his balance.  
  
The Wiccan only smiled and nodded for her to continue.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong? Can't step on, um, other magickal beings' grounds or something?"  
  
"I have no business, no place, among your kind," came the nonchalant reply.  
  
Lily frowned in consternation at the point Samantha was trying to get across.  
  
Samantha smiled at her obvious bewilderment and tried to salvage the situation.  
  
"We do not interfere with affairs which do not concern us-"  
  
"And I was kinda involved in breaking that sacred rule, right?" Lily assumed sheepishly. "With me asking ya to help me with the evil vampire thing and now you're gonna have to face humiliation or maybe even banishment and disownment from your people and I'm really sorry because it's all my fault and if you need a place to crash, then I can always talk the society into getting a rommmate for that ugly, trashed apart- well, not that it all really is, but you know, I have this urge to diss authority and- "  
  
Samantha gestured for the Slayer to stop her useless tirade.  
  
"No, Slayer," she chuckled, shaking her head. "You had asked for my help, my interference, therefore allowing me, giving permission, to intervene with the situation. But now that the dilemma has been resolved, I have no business here anymore."  
  
"Oh!" her mouth formed a wide O shape, her eyes glittering with understanding. "A moral code sort of thing. Slayers and Watchers and some demons got those too! Not that I really care to follow the ones that I'm supposed to obey, y'know. Not that I really expect anyone to do what I do, especially you, since we're total opposites, understand? Like salt and-"  
  
"Prattling," Peter cut in. "You seem to that a lot, though considering you're a Slayer and I suppose they would be high- strung and all."  
  
The aforementioned Vampire Slayer turned and gave Peter a glare that would send the fiercest hellbeasts back to their fiery beginnings, well, not exactly since they weren't that easily deterred but it did make them think twice before attacking her.  
  
But the vertically challenged boy seemed nonplussed.  
  
Though not being one to back down from a challenge, Lily let the remark pass due to the fact that Peter had chosen the most befitting time to match wits with the Slayer, her injuring bruised ribs and ailments concerning the same malady.  
  
So, she turned back towards Samantha, who, had taken the opportunity to slip away while the Slayer and little Wizard measured the other's lucidity.  
  
"Hey!" she called, to which the Wiccan turned and regarded her with a smile. "Thanks for everything! And help's always appreciated!"  
  
Samantha shook her head as her amusement nearly spilled out in waves of laughter while she willed herself to leave the school grounds.  
  
***************************************************************** ******************  
  
Easter had passed and Lily found herself dozing steadily in her seat during one very tedious Divination class.  
  
The future didn't interest her much, intent on believing of all Slayer's early albeit unpredictable deaths. So, she pointedly reminded herself that she was doing this partly for Ernie.  
  
Both he and the Council agreed on one thing, and that was that being to know one's enemies beforehand was going to be a useful talent, therefore that's why they signed her up for Divination.  
  
Not that she didn't believe in clairvoyance, one of her informants, an unusually intelligent Quetz demon, was fond of augury.  
  
As gross as using deceased creatures remains as a way of telling the future, it was quite effective.  
  
Helped her nab more than evil than anyone could fathom.  
  
So, that was why she was here, bored to tears and wasting what little time she had left in here life listening to a boring professor explain some sort of crap that just didn't spark any interest from her.  
  
"Now, everyone pair up as I hand out the cards," Professor Kurtchel announced as she disappeared behind a sheer curtain to retrieve the promised Tarot cards.  
  
Lily frowned, not having the slightest bit of idea at what the professor was blabbering on about.  
  
"Oi, Lil'," Sirius hovered over her, a maniacal glint in his eye and an amused smirk on his face.  
  
In the past weeks, the Slayer and Sirius had developed a rather friendly, if not crazy relationship. Sirius was, to her, a sort of best cousin and she had gotten to know his habits and it didn't take a really close acquaintance to grasp at what was on Sirius' mind at the moment.  
  
"Whaddaya want?"  
  
"Oh my little Slayer," Sirius tut-tutted, at which Lily stomped down hard on his foot.  
  
"What part of secret identity do you just not get?" she snarled.  
  
"Ouchies!!!" he howled as he hopped around on one foot as he grasped the other unsuccessfully trying to relieve the pain in it. "Oh, well, just wondering if you wanted a partner for this thing."  
  
"What happened to Potter?"  
  
"With Peter."  
  
"Right, duh!" she slapped her forehead in faux revelation. "So Lily is just a replacement, isn't she?" she asked, mock scowl plastered on her face.  
  
Sirius bent down and hugged her. "No!!! She's not!!! I love my little red-headed, hot-tempered witch!"  
  
"Awww," she pretended to sniffle. "That's so nice of you, Siri!"  
  
"Yeah, I worry about you, Lil'," Sirius feigned concern. "You rarely get any sleep, got bags under your eyes and now lookee! Ou're referring to yourself in the third person!!!"  
  
"Cut the crap, Siri and sit down," she said, not unkindly.  
  
He complied and immediately asked, "Do you know what we're supposed to be doing, then?"  
  
Her eyes widened and she reached out to cuff the back of his head.  
  
"You dumbass! Like I was listening!"  
  
"Right, like you were. I could practically hear your elephant snores from up front!"  
  
"Oh, shut up! Not that we're technically screwed. It's not as if this crap's really important, right? We could just fake everything, right?"  
  
Sirius groaned. "Well, as you said, it's not like Kurtchel actually grades us for these little activities," he said sarcastically.  
  
"Times like these, you gotta wish Remy was here," she replied bluntly, accepting a pack of cards from the teacher. Then, without even glancing at the cards, she shuffled them like a casino dealer and with a straight face, asked, "What'll it be? Black Jack, Gin Rummy or Poker?"  
  
Sirius gave her a confused frown.  
  
"Right, what was I thinking," she snorted. "So anyway, how do we do this?"  
  
"Wait, let me figure this out for a second," Sirius stood up and observed some of the students, trying to gather enough information so that he and Lily could also get on with their lives.  
  
He sat down dejectedly.  
  
"No luck?" the red-head asked.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Well, go ask James, then."  
  
"Alright."  
  
So Sirius, being as inane as any human, Wizard or no, stood up and hollered for James who was inconveniently situated across the room, "Jamesie! Could you get your lead-filled arse over here?"  
  
And James, he and Sirius being two peas in a pod, yelled back, "What's lead and no! If you want something you come here and get it yourself!"  
  
"Well, I just wanted to ask you what to do with the cards and- Ooomf!!!"  
  
He didn't get to finish his rather resounding request for Lily grabbed his arm, twirled him around and clasped a hand over his somewhat boisterous mouth.  
  
"Wow! What part of we're screwed just doesn't register in your simple Simian brain?" she whispered menacingly into his ear.  
  
It wasn't as if she cared if the Professor found out if she was paying attention or not, but she did care what Ernie thought, ergo she was trying for her Watcher.  
  
And when the question that Sirius had just asked her was the exact one she knew that he would ask, she told him so.  
  
Then he sat down, opened his Divination book, flipped to a particular page, waved his hand around in some fancy motion and with a triumphant 'ta da!' he shoved the book towards Lily, grabbed the cards and started to set up.  
  
"What the-?"  
  
She glanced at the entry and shrugged. It seems that the 'Genius' had finally used his microscopic, probably non- existent, brain and had opened a book and found the appointed page which referred to the lesson.  
  
Maybe he was actually intelligent and maybe he got excellent grades because he actually had some brains in his head and not from copying from Remus.  
  
Well, not all of the grades, anyway.  
  
"Okay, Einstein, whadda we do now?"  
  
"Pretend to look smart and knowledgeable about the subject."  
  
She slapped her forehead. "Well, that settles it. You're no smarter than a dog contaminated with a case o' the fleas, y'know that?"  
  
"Well, at least I know how to research," he countered, sticking his tongue out at her.  
  
"Fine, then. So, 'splain that to me," she rolled her eyes as she pointed at the rather unique set-up of the cards on the table.  
  
Two cards formed a cross in between four others laid out in a box-shape and four others lined the bottom, all the cards were positioned so that they were face down.  
  
"Well, just followed what was in the book," he shrugged.  
  
Her face scrunched up as she pretended to size him up. "never took you as one to follow rules, Black."  
  
"Same here, Evans."  
  
"Fine, so, go. Read my future."  
  
"Righto! See here," he pointed a hand at the crossed cards, flipped them open and regarded them with a focused frown.  
  
"This means, you're going to...er," he mumbled, grasping for something to say as the Divination teacher passed by and stayed by their table. "You're going to um, be run over by a, a, a, centaur!!! Squished to death."  
  
The teacher gave them a disappointed shake of the head and Sirius knew that he was going to fail this particular subject.  
  
He needed some help, and he knew just who to turn to, well it was a hypothesis, but it was better than nothing.  
  
***************************************************************** ******************  
  
"Oh, Sammy!!!" Sirius screeched as he and Lily rapped on the door to her house.  
  
He casually leaned on the door feigning, or was it really, boredom.  
  
Just then, the door was pulled open, causing him to topple over, landing on Samantha's feet.  
  
He smiled up at her and she smiled back, holding the door open for Lily.  
  
"Well, what brings you both here?"  
  
Sirius, who had promptly decided that he was more comfortable on the floor, answered, "We have this test, see, and well, it's about something that's way over our heads, see, and we decided you could help us, you see?"  
  
Samantha's brow furrowed as a bewildered smile flitted about her lips.  
  
"He wants you to teach us how to use Tarot Cards, if you can, or do know," Lily explained, nudging Sirius with her foot.  
  
"So, is it possible?" Sirius grinned at her expectantly.  
  
"Quite," she nodded her consent.  
  
"Yay!" Sirius leaped up and hugged her tightly, jumping around.  
  
***************************************************************** ******************  
  
"So, this card here, this is supposed to be the problem." She pointed at the card on the center. She was doing a reading for the Slayer while Sirius pretended to look interested.  
  
"Whaddasit say?" Sirius questioned as he let out an enormous yawn.  
  
Samantha's brow furrowed. "It's the card of death."  
  
Lily frowned, then hearing no witty repartee from her male companion, she kidded, "Now would be the time to go gasp."  
  
He conceded and she elbowed him in the ribs.  
  
"Sammy, not that I ain't grateful and crap but I really don't wanna hear this, me just dying a few weeks ago and all so." she stood up, dragging Sirius with her. "Thanks a lot but I think I'll just have Remus teach me, he can absorb any textbook info faster than you can say Mississippi and his reading won't be all that accurate, so better for me."  
  
As she headed out the door, Samantha called out, "It isn't about your demise, it's of your fear, fear of change! Something in your life will change drastically."  
  
Lily waved her hand, disregarding the information, telling herself that she didn't really believe all that crap as she continued to tow Sirus behind her.  
  
***************************************************************** ******************  
  
James Potter hurriedly walked down the hallway, cringing as he remembered the earlier encounter with Sirius' shrieking girlfriend. He passed down the passage that would lead him to the Gryffindor Tower, muttered a hastily at the Fat Lady and quickly entered, searching the Common Room for any trace of his best friend.  
  
He found none and dejectedly walked up the stairs to the Boys' dormitories, sprinting up the steps with little hope of finding Sirius there, knowing full well that it was too early for his companion to have retired.  
  
Pushing open the plain mahogany door, he did a quick scan of the chamber, further confirming his earlier conclusion. Sirius Black was not anywhere in the castle.  
  
So, he decided to approach the next person who knew Sirius just as well as he did, Remus, who was luckily inside the room and had given him a reprimanding look as he had barged in.  
  
Amusingly, Remus managed to look so much like a teacher that it pleased Sirius to torture him to no end about that certain fact, constantly calling him Professor, which surprisingly didn't bother Remus all that much.  
  
"Remy!" James panted due to the exertion he had placed in his unsatisfying search for Padfoot. "Have you seen Sirius?"  
  
To that, Peter, who was also in the adobe, though in the bathroom, quipped, "Does he look like he's Padfoot's keeper?"  
  
"Well, we do let him keep the leash," James reasoned. "But that's beyond the point unless Padfoot's gone roaming about on all fours. He isn't, is he?"  
  
Remus shook his head. "Not that I know of."  
  
"Well, then, where is he?" James impatiently tapped his foot.  
  
"With Lily," could be audibly heard coming from the bathroom through a mouthful of toothpaste.  
  
James' eyes widened.  
  
"No," Remus waved his hands in front of James' face. "Not like that. They aren't out on a date. Lily would never think of her 'Siri' like that."  
  
James, though obviously relieved, tried to protest. "I didn't think of it that way. No, I'm concerned that if she did, but I was concerned for him if it were true and what Cassie would do to him."  
  
Remus chuckled. "Whatever you say, but what's this about Cassie?"  
  
"Oh, Cassie's been looking for him, seems like our Mr. Black has been neglecting her and missing their dates in order to go out and 'hunt' with Lily. And what do you mean by whatever I say? I do not have feelings for Lily!!!"  
  
"Did I somehow imply that you did? And why did you not tell Cassiopeia that Sirius is not having a romantic tryst with the Slayer?"  
  
"I did tell her but she wouldn't listen, telling me since I was the best friend and all, I wouldn't be a valuable source of information and that he would have to face her wrath. And yes, you did suggest that I was somehow jealous."  
  
Peter, coming into the room, dressed in his pyjamas, rejoined, "Seems to me, you said all of that yourself, Jamsie, me boy."  
  
"Seems to me that you've got better hearing than you've let on 'Petey'."  
  
"Seems to me you're in denial."  
  
"Seems to me that you should mind your own business."  
  
"Ah, so it seems that my assumption is correct and that you do feel something for our very own Slayer, there wouldn't be any business for me to mind if there wasn't any."  
  
James glared at Peter.  
  
Remus, afraid that a scene, not unlike the Goblin Rebellion would take place, abruptly intervened. "James, whatever is the matter, I'm sure Sirius can handle it, with his supposed 'charm' and all and Peter, we should mind our own business, if," Remus added, seeing James turn an alarming shade of red, not unlike a tomato, "there was a business to stop minding, that is."  
  
"But he wouldn't be so angry if it weren't-"  
  
Peter's taunting was cut-off by Sirius' raucous arrival, and they shared a knowing smile as he fought the giggling entourage of girls that was his constant companion.  
  
(A/N: If you're wondering why James wasn't followed by a posse of giggly girls, was that he had looked so broody and wounded after his terrible encounter with Cassie that they just seemed terrified of him, so, they left him alone.)  
  
Sirius dashed in as Peter tried to shut the door before a group of very persistent girls.  
  
"Oh, what a wearying day!" he mock-sighed, or was it really. "You don't know what I have been through! Don't those girls know that I've got Cassie?"  
  
"Seems to me that you've been busy courting a certain fiery red- head," James riled, though his voice came out with a hint of bitterness that he hoped no one would hear.  
  
They didn't seem to notice, well, not Peter and especially not Sirius, but he was absolutely positive that he saw Remus shoot him with a look that could make seven year olds cower in their trousers.  
  
"Oh, no, Cassie would positively have my head on a platter if I had. No, my dear Lillian is out with the same fellow we saw who she was with the last Hogsmeade trip, the one we thought was her father."  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
"So, Ernie, why're you here? Not that I don't appreciate you coming here early and all but if I know the Society they're really strict about the stupid visiting hours and all, so-"  
  
She had been cut off by Ernie, who held up a hand to silence her rather pointless rant, which was executed too quickly to be comprehensible to anyone but herself.  
  
"All right, shutting up right now," she said, not put off at the very least at her Watcher's impatience, as she sat herself on the moist grass. "So spill, what's gotten you all worked up?"  
  
Ernie raised an eyebrow in her direction, surprise settling on his features.  
  
"Yep, I'm not all that self-centered," she bubbled, shrugging. "Whenever you get hesitant-like, anxious and nervous, you get this real weird look on your face, sorta like this," she tried to imitate his unique Ernie-look, yet came out looking rather constipated. "Anyway, it would've been the same look you got when you read the letter I sent you about me almost dying since the damned Society's been prissy 'bout visiting hours."  
  
She had noticed Ernie's look darken as she spoke.  
  
Concerned, she furrowed her brow. "What's the dilly, chief?"  
  
"Apparently, the Council has been intercepting the letters that you have been sending me, I have only been informed just recently of your near-death experience. That's why I have been sent here, they thought it best that I should be the person to inform you of-"  
  
Her face scrunched up. "What, so the lazy asses have gotten even more sluggish lately that they've sent you to just tell me something that they could've gotten that little snot, Quesnel, to tell me, unless it's really bad like that Zeke's alive, he's not alive, is he?"  
  
A worried look crossed her face and Ernie bent down to pat her on the shoulder as a sign of comfort.  
  
"No, it isn't like that, because, you see, I don't know how to put this lightly but."  
  
"But what?" she prodded. "I promise I won't get whatever you don't want me to do. Promise."  
  
"Alright, you see, technically, your heart had stopped beating in your comatose state, while you had been fighting for your soul, fighting for your life. And as it is known a Slayer is Chosen after the old one dies, and the Council had hypothesized that since your soul was not in this world at the time."  
  
He trailed off, checking her reaction, wanting her to be all right with the mention of her death.  
  
Her eyes widened in understanding.  
  
"I've been replaced."  
  
Three simple words that brought her world reeling.  
  
And Ernie sensed it.  
  
"No, you haven't," he chided, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.  
  
"I have, one dies, me, another takes her place, this new chick. I've been discarded."  
  
"No, you haven't," Ernie said sternly. "They've thought that this is better, two Slayers. You remain here, centering your attention around one specific evil while the other stays in America, with me and her Watcher, to watch over Mew York."  
  
She growled. "Screw them if they think I'm letting my Watcher and my city go without a fight."  
  
***************************************************************** ******************  
  
A/N: And yes!!! Finally done!!! I know ya'll've been pestering me to finish up my story but as much as I've wanted to, I couldn't think of anything for this chapter, but be assured that I've got plenty for the next.  
  
I've been waiting to write it!!!  
  
Plus, blame my computer, the screen keeps on turning blue, tells me there's an error in my files and then deletes my work. FRUSTRATING!!!  
  
Anyway, I've also been kept off this story by my friend, Lestat, who's been egging me on, convincing me to write a story with her. It's called 'The Opposite of Sex'. Here's a link if you wanna go and have a looksee: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=876297  
  
It's about, well, Draco's feminine side. Based on the Travelers Incognito's Draco Dracianna©(if any of you are wondering about the copyright symbol, blame it on Lestat, got me into the habit).  
  
Anyway, it's a Draco/Harry fic but not really slash (I'm sorry if any slash supporters are reading this, but it seems quite different to me, esp. if it's an NC-17 slash fic. I've been brought up by old-fashioned parents, but I'm not against the writers, the believers and the practitioners, just don't read it.) But I really like fics wherein Draco's a girl and well, with my friend's persuasion, we got to writing it.  
  
SO PLEASE READ IT!!!!!!  
  
Oh, and don't worry, my fic is a totally separate story from that one if it just won't go well with you. 


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Lily, the Vampire Slayer  
  
For Michelle: You did great, had nothing to be sick about! Go team! Here's the next installment, probably bored you by now.  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
A cluster of resplendent cars sped by the rather humungous yet inconspicuous mansion that nearly occupied an entire block of Great Russell Street. A young girl and a man who was old enough to be her father briskly walked towards the manor, distinctly avoiding eye contact with other passers-by and more so with one another.  
  
As they approached the gate, the man took out a distinctly occultish velvet satchel which seemed to be filled with various herbs.  
  
He extracted a tiny amount between his fingers and discreetly threw it at the sturdy iron gates, muttering in some incoherent language under his breath.  
  
The Society had been more cautious and less negligent and lax when their security was in question for the horrible reminder, the whispers the wind still carried and had been reinforced by the ever-present stench of sulfur and the obviously new bricks which had just been piled up to recreate the headquarters, of the dreadful battle that had taken place about thirty years ago, the time in which World War II had occurred.  
  
Where the Council had not only lost their command center but also hundreds of lives, both Watchers and Slayers and Slayers-in- Waiting alike.  
  
Turning from the magickally reinforced gate and towards the young girl, who had just pulled off her New York Yankees cap while she shook out her hair, Ernie cautiously asked, "Are you ready?"  
  
Unzipping her sweatshirt which was quite impractical in the summer weather, Lily snappily replied, "What do you think I'm doin'? You want me to wear a pleated Sunday dress and a big red bow in my hair?"  
  
Ernie rubbed at his forehead in frustration.  
  
The Slayer had been quite snippy and testy these past few months, Quesnel's priggish ways and the tests she had to endure in school didn't help the situation much either.  
  
"Yo, Ernie! Gonna stand there all day or are you gonna try and keep me from attacking this newbie?"  
  
He looked up and noticed that his Slayer had by now entered the courtyard and was all the way across the field by then.  
  
With a resigned sigh, he straightened himself the best he could after a long train ride, gathered his and the Starfish's numerous amounts of luggage and followed her in, hoping against hope that this new recruit was not going to do anything that might cause his more experienced and therefore stronger Slayer to cause her bodily harm.  
  
***************************************************************** ******************  
  
"Slayer," the salt-and-pepper haired man before her greeted, waving a hand before him, referring to the buttery-smooth leather armchair, asking the Slayer to take a seat.  
  
Lily stared at the chair skeptically, it seemed very uncomfortable to her, but, seeing as to there was nothing else to sit on, she complied.  
  
John Travers offered her a gracious smile. The head of the Council had been one of the few who had trained her, he had confided in her that he had done such because she reminded him so much of a Slayer he had met in the past, some Sophie Cartensen, though Lily had never known her history, she had been known as one of the greatest Slayers in history.  
  
"Tea?" he pushed the silver tray towards her and she calmly took an antique cup dotted with a beautiful painting of a Nightingale and poured herself a cup, then extracted a couple of crumpets onto the offered plate.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Well, first of all, welcome back."  
  
She raised an eyebrow at the warm greeting.  
  
He seemed somewhat put-off by her lack of familiarity and self- consciously cleared his throat, a habit that most Watchers did not need, should not have.  
  
"Down to business, alright? Now, you have been briefed of another Slayer, yes?"  
  
She nodded and he continued, "Her name is Hope. Constance Hope. Irish. About your age, maybe even older. She's going home with you and Mr. Erwin, back to New York and-"  
  
"So you replacin' me? That it? That's what's so important that you gotta lay it out for me, put me down gently?"  
  
He seemed appalled at her accusations.  
  
"What-what makes you think that?" he stuttered.  
  
"Well, I've been trained and living under your 'Sacred Rule', so I think I know you boys rather well. Separating me from Ernie, getting me all worked up then finally letting me down like some ass of an unwanted animal."  
  
He face was calm as she said this, she had prepared for the worst and she had laid her cards on the table, it was now the Watcher's turn.  
  
"No, it isn't like that!"  
  
"Well, what is it, then?"  
  
"You aren't being 'put down' as you say, though you are being re- assigned."  
  
"You could've done better, you know," she stated out of the blue. "That Watcher you gave me? Total snobsville."  
  
He smiled. "Well, you did have your way, didn't you? We were training him, and, well, his father was one of our best. He seemed disappointed when he returned, didn't he?"  
  
She allowed a smile to flit past her features. "Served him right."  
  
"Well, I'm here to tell you that you are returning to Hogsmeade after this summer, the board has unanimously decided that you help this new Slayer adjust."  
  
She frowned. "What, you guys didn't train her that well? Where's her Watcher, you should kick his/her ass for not preparing her."  
  
He sighed. "That's just it. We didn't foresee her as a Slayer, we failed to pin her as one, as we had done with you and the other Slayers-in-Waiting."  
  
"So, you gonna have me and Ernie train her, and she take over my city, that what you saying?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"I'd normally tell you to fuck off but hey, got another one just like me, so what the hell, at least I'll have someone going through the same crap I'd been through, so. yeah, whatever."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
She stared at him for a while, making him uncomfortable.  
  
"Well, you gonna assign her to Ernie aren't you?" she asked softly.  
  
He opened his mouth to reply, yet nothing came out. So he was resigned to nodding.  
  
"Why?"  
  
In that moment, John Travers had never seen this Slayer so frightened, had never seen any Slayer this scared in his entire life. And he had seen his share of Slayers.  
  
He had met Lily Evans when she was twelve, the age her parents had given their consent for her training, and even then, she had never been as fearful as she was now.  
  
He understood that Joseph Erwin was the only family she had left.  
  
"The Council Board thought it would be best not to get too emotionally tied, mentors and students should not have that relationship. And they voted and this was how it had come out."  
  
"So, that's why I got Quesnel," she nodded, trying to understand, trying to forgive the man before her. "Which way did you vote for?"  
  
"I voted against it."  
  
She gave him a grimaced smile. "Well, thanks for trying."  
  
She vacated the chair and headed towards the polished oak double doors.  
  
John shamefully directed his glance towards the tabletop and noticed the untouched tea and pastries the Slayer had taken yet had never touched.  
  
"Lily?"  
  
She turned, her hand on the brass knob, its smooth metal surface cool against her warm hand. "Yeah?"  
  
"Aren't you going to stay and finish tea?"  
  
She grinned. "You wouldn't want me dead before I kill that Donn person and train Hope, now would you?"  
  
And with that, she exited the cavernous room, closing the door silently behind her.  
  
John Travers grinned, taking the platter of poisoned cuisine and discarding them at the wastebasket beneath him.  
  
No one will ever put one over that Slayer.  
  
***************************************************************** ******************  
  
Lily promptly discarded her bag onto the bed situated in her room, the bed that she had not used in two years. A sudden affable wave swept through her as she threw away the urge to suppress her happy thoughts. She plunked down onto the bed and ran her palms through the forever soft and affably warm homemade quilt that one of the Watchers had taught her to make.  
  
Burying her head deeper into the feathery cotton coverlet of her pillow she let out a silent sigh escape from her lips, concealing her obvious pleasure as she heard evenly paced footsteps approach her bedside.  
  
"How are you, Lily?"  
  
She lifted her head at that voice and came face-to-face with a pair of sparkling and warm orbs which she had always matched up with Alaina de la Croix-Travers, for none could seem more kind and gentle yet so intimidating than the ones this past Slayer-in- Waiting held.  
  
"I'm alright, I guess. Just a bit apprehensive about this new Slayer, that all. Kinda excited about going home though."  
  
A smile flitted before Mrs. Travers face. "You will surely get along fine with Constance, such an amusing child."  
  
Lily looked unconvinced.  
  
"If you would like to meet her, a few Watchers are training her right now, I think that they would be in the gym."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
She hesitantly got up and noticed for the first time that the mattress beside hers was occupied, and that the wall behind it had a Rolling Stones poster.  
  
"You'll be fine, Lily, she's friendly though not overly so. She's the type of person I can see you treat as a sister."  
  
Lily didn't quite know how to respond to that. After being passed as a possible Slayer by the Powers-that-Be, Alaina had petitioned to become a Watcher, pointing out her obvious experience in the field. She had also taught Lily how to use a bow and arrow.  
  
She was also a psychic, one of the Council's most highly esteemed visioners.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll hafta, I mean I am supposed to be working with her all summer, aren't I? Better now than never."  
  
"You don't have to make it sound like torture, Slayer."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Constance Hope had an open, friendly heart-shaped countenance framed by impossibly even strawberry-blonde hair streaked with a shade of red distinctly similar to Lily's own locks which her depthless clear blue eyes complimented. She was a few inches taller than Lily and was paying close attention to the field operative who was endearingly instructing her.  
  
She seemed nice and as Lily observed, almost everyone was attracted to her charms.  
  
In short Hope was everything the Council wanted, and in turn everything Lily was not.  
  
Lily could not help but hate her, the newly called Slayer reminded her too much of Ermstead.  
  
Ernie, who had been casually observing his new charge, did not appear to lose interest in his old one.  
  
"Constance," he called, signaling for the smiling Chosen One to approach. "I'd like you to meet Lily."  
  
Constance, as Lily noticed, had almost half-skipped her way towards them. She held out her hand and spoke in a deep, melodious Irish accent, "You be Lily? I'm Constance."  
  
"I could figure that."  
  
She was being mean, but it was absolutely not her fault, this newbie was stealing her Ernie, she must've been so presumptuous as to think that she could win Lily's friendship after all she had done.  
  
The Celt showed her obvious confusion. "Alright."  
  
Ernie frowned, showing immense disapproval. "Constance, Ariana, would you excuse us for a moment?"  
  
Then, without waiting for an answer, he dragged Lily out of the training room and into the hallway, slamming her onto the wall none too gently.  
  
"What's that all about?" she glared.  
  
That seemed to fuel his anger even more. "Do you need to be treated like a child in order to act civil before others?"  
  
She growled. "What do you care? You didn't raise me!"  
  
"That is just it! I did!"  
  
"And what? You think this is gonna reflect badly upon you? You ashamed of me now? Can't face the fact that you can't change me? That you failed?!"  
  
"Do not raise your voice at me!"  
  
"You are not my father! You will never be! Just shut up already! I'm a failure, alright? I died, if you can't deal with that, then I'll be glad to let you know that they're sending me off on a suicide mission! You don't have to see me again after this summer's over! I can keep outta your face for three months since you'd be too busy taking care of your new and better Slayer!!!"  
  
She hated him right now but she cried anyway, she knew he hated to see her tears, so she let them fall, if he felt bad, then he could blame no one but himself for causing them.  
  
"That's it isn't it?"  
  
Ernie had finally understood her icy civility towards the newer Slayer. Throughout time, Slayers have been known for their scarce temperament and their surprising protectiveness towards their loved ones, ready to battle any possible threat that would ruin the relationship, harming any who might even think of hurting the ones closest to them.  
  
Lily felt threatened by Constance.  
  
"What the fuck are you talking about?!" she screamed, voice clear through all her tears, glaring at her Watcher.  
  
"Lillian," he was patient, using an almost scolding tone. "What have I told you about swearing?"  
  
"Don't change the fucking subject!"  
  
"Alright, I will hold my reprimandations for another time, but you don't have to worry yourself, child."  
  
"Worry myself with what? You? You ain't worth my trouble, you know."  
  
Though he knew the words were hollow and meaningless, spoken by an irrational child, the words still hurt him and he nearly flinched and it took all the discipline he had developed over the years to control his emotions.  
  
"I will never replace you, you're one of a kind, in the world and in my heart. You needn't worry, I may be her Watcher now, but you'll always be my little Lillian. She can never take that away from me, nor supersede you, you will always be the little girl I trained and raised, the little girl who used to bring stray pets home and took care of them, the little girl who rolled around in the mud and brought me mud pies. Constance will never have the memories and experiences we shared, and to me, she will never be my little Lillian Marie Evans."  
  
He reached out and hugged her, knowing full well how she easily rejected anybody's attempts at reconciliation with her. She did not pull back and he was believed, he had not lost her after all.  
  
"I only hope that when you age, you shan't forget your Watcher," he chuckled.  
  
She shook her head, burying her face in his shoulder, soaking his tweed jacket. "I'm more scared that you'll forget me, just one of the Slayers you trained and that you won't even be at my funeral, y'know." She let out a choked laugh and felt a bit nauseated at the thought of the other Slayers-in-Waiting inside the Headquarters.  
  
Her death would mean their succession, their triumph, so many of them waiting for an opportunity, a time for her to fail, as Hope had, to gain their own reputation and power. Her world spun and she felt truly sick.  
  
She was near fainting. She had already failed, if she failed once more, it would truly mean her end, no more second opportunities, she can not cheat death for a second time, her continued existence was thanks solely to luck and through the endeavors and exertions of others. She had long since known that her life was not her own, it solely belonged to the Powers That Be and her actuality was only for the safety of others.  
  
She had nothing to live for.  
  
Few would remember her.  
  
Sparse will mourn her.  
  
Her deeds would go unacknowledged.  
  
She would die alone and unloved.  
  
These thoughts swirled around her head and she nearly fainted at their implications. She went limp in Ernie's embrace.  
  
He noticed. "Lily?"  
  
She nodded. "I'm alright. Queasy but fine."  
  
"Do you want to talk about it, then?"  
  
"Maybe later, I think I've gotta get some shut-eye, I was pretty restless on the ride over here," she lied, pulling out of his hug, walking towards her room.  
  
Ernie knew that her problem did not lie on her lack of rest but on something bigger. He knew she was lying, yet he dared not confront her, she had gone through too much in such a short period of time, he would not press her for now. But he would confront her at a better time, she was the most complex Slayer the Council had dealt with and her problems he would take as his own.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
She woke up after a fitful kind of sleep, rubbing her eyes, trying to rid the last vestiges of a troubled dream out of her. She threw her comforter to the floor, sliding her feet into comfortable bunny slippers Ernie had gotten her when she was eleven. Still a bit oversized but they were for function, not fashion.  
  
She stepped into the bathroom adjoining the Slayers quarters, happy to finally take a hot water bath, she had only allowed herself to take showers back in Hogwarts, her being a late riser and sharing a bathroom with four other girls.  
  
Stepping out of the bath and about to button up her flannel shirt, she was distracted by a knock on the door. "Hold on! I ain't decent yet."  
  
Quickly pulling on some jeans, she approached the door and opened it. There she found Constance standing before her, obviously just finished with her 'military training', seeing as to her sweatshirt and sweat pants were covered in mud and her hair had remnants of a pine tree sticking out from it.  
  
Lily stepped aside and started to towel-dry her hair when she heard Hope clear her throat.  
  
She looked up and raised an eyebrow, and almost felt pity when Hope nearly flinched.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well," the girl stuttered, something Slayers rarely do. "I know we've gotten off to a bad start and I just-"  
  
"You've gotta be blind not ta have noticed," Lily mumbled, mentally kicking herself for not giving Hope a chance. This might be an opportunity for her to actually bond with someone. "Sorry, my mouth just goes rocketing off without me thinking."  
  
Hope let out a wry smile. "I can't sympathize but I think I can understand."  
  
"They've got you haven't they," Lily guessed, noticing her syntax was too proper for any teenager to have.  
  
"They have trained me from birth."  
  
"I've been here since I was eleven. Kinda musty, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, I guess it is, not exactly made for teenaged girls."  
  
"Sucks, doesn't it?"  
  
Constance grinned. "I guess it does."  
  
"So, don't you love all this destiny crap or not?" Lily shook her head.  
  
"It is what I have been born for is it not?"  
  
"They've got you brainwashed, haven't they?"  
  
"I do not think so."  
  
Lily shrugged. "I always thought I was a freak, y'know. Being different and superhero-ish. Kindo like an insecure Superman."  
  
"Well," Hope smiled, showing her sympathy. "At least, you are not the only one, now."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long, my muse kinda left for a while there. This is surely not my best because I'm looing forward to writing the next chapter more than this one. Kinda bad, I know, but I'll get the next one out faster. I'm almost done with it. This one is for Mech, kinda sorry for boring you with my talking about this and never writing it, well, here it is. Great game by the way. :):) 


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Lily, the Vampire Slayer  
  
Author's Note: Yeah, yeah. I know that I really should be placing some l/j in this fic, so if you guys can wait for it, I promise that it'll be out in the next chapter. Nothing but fluffiness, no action or nothing like that. Maybe a bit of comedy or something, but I'll try to make it as sweet as I can. Hope you guys like this, it's really important or else there wouldn't be any fluff in the next chappie.  
  
Oh, and I hope no one takes offense to the way I portrayed New York here. I haven't really been there yet.  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
"Shit!" she swore under her breath, checking her watch for the umpteenth time as she ran through the relatively dirty New York streets, the early morning sun shining on her locks, making them shine a brilliant amber.  
  
Making a mad dash through a deserted and grimy back alley, though still keeping her speed in check, she slammed open an Employee's Door. Running towards her locker, she sighed in relief as she saw Constance smiling down at her, tying on her apron.  
  
"Morning, Lils!"  
  
She mumbled a greeting then irritatedly grumbled out a question, "What's up with not waking me up?"  
  
"I thought you needed more beauty sleep."  
  
"My face really that ugly?" she teased, her exasperation long gone.  
  
"Only as much as I need it, too."  
  
Lily grinned as she took of her jacket, brushed it off out of habit and put on the long-sleeved starched shirt over her tank top. "I really am a hybrid, aren't I? Going around looking like a zombie and everything." She buttoned up her shirt and put on a black tie.  
  
Constance gave her a sympathizing smile, "Well, at least yer not the only one anymore."  
  
Lily shook her head as she put on the regulation black pants that came with her uniform, "Yeah, I kinda figured that out."  
  
"Ready?" Constance asked, head tilted towards the swinging doors on the other side of the room.  
  
"Just about," she mumbled through a mouthful of hairpins as she pulled her curls into a civilized bun.  
  
"Alright, let's go."  
  
Constance smirked, as she watched the other Slayer approach the enormous swinging doors and peer through the circular panes situated at just above her head. Then, noticing that Hope had not joined her, she turned and saw the other Slayer hold up a piece of white cloth by its strings.  
  
Rolling her eyes, she grabbed the ivory white fabric and walked out the door with Constance at her side.  
  
"Noon shift's a bitch," the Celt muttered, causing Lily to elicit a grin. The Irish girl hardly ever swore and when she did, it came out quite sweet as it were tinged with her accent.  
  
But she was right, noontime at The Café was a bitch, indeed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sweeping her hair out of her face and late into her second hour, Lily smiled automatically as she came upon a new table, though she didn't even bother glancing at the customers' faces. It wouldn't have mattered anyway, all the faces would blend in together, sooner or later, so she had resolved, long ago, that glancing at numerous faces gave her a headache, so she was indifferent when it came to handling restaurant patrons.  
  
Handing out a greeting and automatically reciting the day's specials by heart, she patiently waited for the family to order, her mind on other things yet keeping up a façade of utmost attention.  
  
That is, until she heard the deafening crash that originated just out of the kitchen doors and her companion's distinct laughter.  
  
Groaning, she muttered an excuse towards the clientele she was attending to and rushed towards Constance, whom lay sprawled on her butt on the floor, surrounded by a dozen or so dirty dishes.  
  
"Hope!" She scolded, putting out a hand to help her friend to her feet. "What in the fuckin' hell happened?"  
  
"Newbie here couldn't read," one of the other waiters, Matt, playfully taunted, his deep blue-green eyes tinged with an adorable sparkle. "Went in the 'out' door."  
  
"Not at fault, innit? Couldn' see through all o' the plates on me head, now could I?"  
  
"'Stance, stay outta trouble, aight, girl? I'll clean this crap up," Matt sniggered, chucking Hope on the chin. "And Lils? Better get back ta your table, seems they're ready."  
  
He pointed at her table and she trudged back towards it, wiping her palms on her apron and resuming her altogether fake smile. "Sorry 'bout that, are you guys ready to order?"  
  
"We sure are, Lillian," her name was much too emphasized said with too much familiarity than the name she had placed on her tag.  
  
Glancing up from her pad, she frowned at the entirely familiar voice/greeting and upon viewing the source, she allowed a real grin to spread on her face. "Siri!"  
  
"Lil!" he imitated, all smiles as he stood to hug her.  
  
"Hey," she returned the hug and glanced at his companions, one of which was James Potter. "So, whatcha doin' here?" she asked as she stepped out of the embrace.  
  
Sirius made a face. "Have you gone stupid? I'm on vacation. What about you, then?"  
  
She swept a hand over her waitress outfit. "Doy! I work here, Einstein."  
  
"Who's Einstein?"  
  
"Some really smart guy."  
  
"Oh, so, I'm smart?" he was the utter embodiment of cluelessness. "Thanks!"  
  
"That was sarcasm, Sirius."  
  
"Oh.oh!" A light of understanding sparked in his eyes. "Wait, ey! I'm insulted."  
  
"As you should be," she smirked.  
  
"Well.guess who's here! Jamesie and Mr. and Mrs. Jamesie's parents!"  
  
"I can see that, Black." Then she turned to face the Potters, "How do you do?"  
  
They nodded and she held out her pad. "So whatcha havin'?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was about five in the afternoon before Lily could leave the restaurant and she did so happily, wearily walking towards the apartment she shared with Constance, who had left to who knows where and with God knows who.  
  
Climbing up the stairs to the third floor, she knocked on Ernie's door, deciding to hang with him for a while before she went out to patrol.  
  
"Come in."  
  
"Hey, Ern!" she called, throwing herself onto his musty yet comfortable couch.  
  
"Hello Lillian," he nodded, carrying a cup of tea in his hand.  
  
"Decided I was gonna bum around here for a while before I go patrolling."  
  
"Well, then, I think you should change your plans."  
  
"Why?" she leaned forward on the couch, staring at Ernie.  
  
"She just called, right before you came. She needs you to 'take her shift' as she put it, at the club."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She also said to inform you that you need to be there by seven, there's supposed to be an inventory that she needed to do."  
  
"Hell no!" she sputtered, flabbergasted. "If she can't handle two jobs then it ain't my problem! Ernie! Tell her!"  
  
Ernie waited patiently for her pointless tirade to end. "Lily, you know very well that neither I nor you can force her to resign. Besides, it's the environment in which she wants to hunt in."  
  
The club in which Constance worked in as a bartender was the breeding ground of most of the vampires in New York.  
  
Lily glared at him, but he stood there, unrelenting. "Fine, then! But this is the absolute last time I'm gonna save her undeserving ass!"  
  
She stomped off towards the door, muttering profane words under her breath, leaving Ernie to grin at her retreating back.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
(A/N: This is going to be insane, but I'm gonna use Coyote Ugly as a basis for the bar, I really liked the bar's concept but I'm changing its name. So to all who'd think it's cheesy, well I gave you a warning, didn't I?)  
  
Scooping half a dozen bottles of beer off of the counter for the hundredth time, Lily was truly puzzled at the working of her fellow Slayer's mind. The bar was overly crowded, raucously intimidating and altogether stank of tightly pressed human bodies. The bartenders dancing atop the bar didn't help calm the customers either.  
  
Wiping the bar top, she wondered how Constance could possibly work in this atmosphere, lest spot a vampire with her limited experience, Lily herself had to shut down all the other happenings around her and concentrate to actually notice a demon. She had slayed five the past hour, but her musings had not stopped there.  
  
How could timid and conservative Constance fit in here when she herself, the bad ass Slayer could not bring herself to perform on the bar?  
  
Lily was relieved that Constance's boss, Rhia, was an understanding woman, who, from her first time, excused her from the embarrassing experience of the almost profligate job. All she did was serve drinks and she was quite happy with the arrangement.  
  
Nodding to a customer, she expertly threw down a dozen shot glasses, twirled a couple of bottles of Johnny Black in her hands and poured them into the glasses.  
  
"Ten bucks, dude," she muttered, taking the bill in her palm and stuffing it into her pocket.  
  
Cleaning the counter once more, she turned around to replenish the stock in her spot and nodded as some random ordered two beers. Quickly uncapping them, she mumbled a sum and handed them over, looking the guy over, seeing if he were underage, which he was.  
  
He was Sirius Black.  
  
"Black!" she yelped, surprised. "Why you here? How'd you get past Robbie?"  
  
Robbie was a burly African-American who served as the club's bouncer.  
  
Sirius grinned. "He told us we could get in if we made him laugh, so we did."  
  
She slapped her head and groaned. "Potter here with you too?"  
  
His grin widened and he reached out behind him, grabbing a young man, who was having an animated conversation with a couple of girls, by the scruff of his leather trench coat and settling him down on the stool.  
  
"What was that for?" James growled, rubbing his neck. "She was nice."  
  
"Guess who's here!!!" he sing-songed, an insane grin on his face.  
  
James looked up and was taken-aback. "Lily?"  
  
"James," she nodded, taking the beers away.  
  
"Oi! What gives?" Sirius complained, eyeing the bottles of beer.  
  
She smirked. "You fuck-ups are underage, I should know. I think this would suit you better."  
  
She slammed two long-necked glasses on the countertop, pouring in some orange liquid and sweeping the beer bottles off the table.  
  
Sirius stared at it fastidiously while James frowned and cautiously asked, "What is it?"  
  
She snorted, amused at their reproach towards the drink. "A virgin screwdriver."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Try it, you'll find out."  
  
James shook his head during which Sirius shrugged, threw all caution to the wind and downed the glass in one gulp.  
  
"Well?" James stared at him expectantly as if waiting for his chum to fall to the floor, clutching at his throat due to some strange poisoning.  
  
"Tastes like oranges," he said nonchalantly, wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his well-fitted black shirt.  
  
"Well, doy! It is Orange juice."  
  
"Trust Evans to state the obvious," Sirius muttered, glancing at James' glass.  
  
"Only to clear things up for the slow at mind," she shot back sweetly, pointedly gazing at James.  
  
"I am not quite as torpid as you are," he raised his brow, a bit of contempt laden in his words. "Though why should you mind if Padfoot and I down alcoholic beverages to the point ofintoxication? We are paying for it," James mumbled, being such an ass that it took all of her willpower not to smack him right there, staring her straight in the eye, somewhat challenging her.  
  
She stared into those pools of chocolate and bluntly answered, "There's a law against that, y'know. Human or not, it'd be my butt on the line, not to mention my buddy's, whose shift I'm covering, if I give you alcohol. And stop talking like a genius, we don't need to know the length of your verbal capabilities."  
  
"Well, it is an arse worth saving," Sirius cracked, to which Lily snorted.  
  
About to fire a witty retort, she stopped halfway opening her mouth when she heard an almost deafening crash in the alley behind the bar. Frowning, she quickly turned and peeked out the grimy window situated near the back door.  
  
Her suspicions were confirmed when she spotted a blur of red with yellow horns positioned above its scaly forehead.  
  
Running out of the bar, she vaguely heard the boys follow her. Slamming the door open, she set into a fighting stance as the demon attacked her, coal black eyes blazing with some otherworldly fire that she had seen in others such as itself.  
  
She did a spinning sidekick and dodged an attempted attack, taking note of the demon's lengthy sword. It smelled of an ancient evil, older than most creatures she had to deal with. She steeled herself and ducked as it made a swipe at her head, sliding between its legs and kicking the small of its back.  
  
She quickly stood up and heard Constance distinct voice taunting something from behind her. She threw the old one-two, aiming for the beast's grotesque face, grinning up at it. The monstrosity backhanded her and she landed with her back to the dumpster, nearly shattering it.  
  
Groaning, she rubbed the back of her head, feeling blood on her fingertips. Growling, she attacked and rammed her already messed- up head into the creature's unprotected torso. She grabbed the weapon from its sheath and pushed the beast into the one Constance's was fighting.  
  
As if it were choreographed, both Slayers drew their 'borrowed' arms and decapitated both demons.  
  
Lily stared at the other girl expectantly, waiting for an explanation as they both caught their breaths.  
  
"Well?" Lily raised an eyebrow intimidatingly, wincing as she momentarily forgot her injury.  
  
She smiled. "I was walking, to relieve you of my chore when they started attacking me. After my blood, I think."  
  
Lily nodded. "Quetz, they're stupid but bloodthirsty, prefer dogs but once in a while attack humans if they sense free chow. I thought you were out with what's-his-name?"  
  
"Jake."  
  
"Yeah, what happened? You done early."  
  
"I had broken it off."  
  
"Big problems?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Don't wanna talk about it?"  
  
Constance stared at the two boys behind Lily. "Later, when we're alone."  
  
Lily followed her gaze. "Right. 'Satnce, James and Sirius. Guys, Constance, she's a Slayer."  
  
They looked at her curiously.  
  
"Remember when Zeke kinda almost killed me? Well, the Powers That Be kinda thought I wouldn't survive, so they sent another Slayer." She spoke so nonchalantly that Marauders could not imagine her to be the girl they met a few months ago. Then she turned to Constance and bluntly implied, "They know 'bout us."  
  
They shook hands, though the other Slayer seemed to linger on James for a moment, not enough for anyone to notice but long enough for Lily and Sirius to take note of.  
  
"Look," Lily directed her gaze at Constance. "If you don't need me anymore, I gotta get back 'home'. My head's knocked up pretty bad. Think you can handle trash duty?" She nodded at the demon carcasses.  
  
"I'll be fine, are you sure yer feelin' up to walking ten blocks?"  
  
"I'll go with you, Lils," Sirius responded, holding out his arm.  
  
Lily hooked her arm in his. "I'll take this retard twin, you gonna be all right if I leave you the other?"  
  
Constance smiled coquettishly at James, fluttering her lashes.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes," Lily grinned, walking home with Sirius in tow.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"What happened?" was the first thing out of Ernie's mouth the moment she saw Lily's profoundly bleeding wound.  
  
She had explained the situation as he cleaned the wound and set bandages around her head.  
  
Then, she set out for patrol, reluctantly allowing Sirius to come along, frightened at the thought of leaving him alone with Ernie.  
  
After an hour of no action, Lily decided to retire.  
  
Racing up the stairs with Sirius for no apparent reason at all other than an unrestrained childish fancy, their jaws dropped down to the floor as they chanced upon seeing Constance and James locked in a furious snogging session.  
  
They stood there for quite some time, hiding giggles behind their palms, feeling like ignorant five-year-olds.  
  
Lily, hearing footsteps from across the hall, figuring that it was Ernie, quickly broke James and Stance apart and shoved them into the apartment, fearing Ernie would see such an improper show for young men and women.  
  
Trying to keep a straight face was hard with Sirius muttering, "You could've just told them to get a room, not shove them into it. So eager are we?"  
  
"Lily?" Ernie's head protruded from behind the door. "You're home quite early."  
  
"Business was slow."  
  
"Oh," Ernie frowned at her, smiling face, sensing something was off. "Shouldn't your friend be going off by now?"  
  
Ernie knew that she and Sirius were nothing but friends, but the fatherly side of him couldn't help but take unnecessary precautions.  
  
"He ain't gonna make a move on me, are you Siri?"  
  
"No, I won't. I swear." He placed a hand to his heart and put on a solemn façade that did not deceive the Watcher.  
  
"I trust you Lily, but I don't quite trust the boy."  
  
And with that, Ernie closed the door.  
  
Sirius let out a chortle. "Sounds like what Remy would say."  
  
"Speaking of which, how are Remy and Peter?"  
  
"Remy's staying home getting some hard earned rest for the summer while Petey's off in Hawati something or the other, trying to get a tan."  
  
"You mean Hawaii or is it Tahiti?"  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
"Not really," she shrugged. "Aren't James' parents worried 'bout you guys?"  
  
"They're off somewhere and told us to be home by eleven."  
  
Lily glanced at her watch. "It's close to that by now. We better check on the love birds before they do something we'll all regret."  
  
"What makes you think we haven't?"  
  
They both jumped at the sound of the new voice and smirked at the sight of a very disheveled James Potter.  
  
"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in there entertaining her?" Sirius cracked.  
  
"Very funny," James rolled his eyes.  
  
"Damn right, it was," Lily snorted.  
  
"We better go, Padfoot."  
  
"See ya 'round, fellas," she smiled, laying a hand on the cool metal knob and pushing the door open.  
  
"You surely will."  
  
"Hey, what's that supposed ta mean?" she called out to James' retreating figure as he and Sirius walked down the hall, heading for the stairs.  
  
"Just what it says," he voiced back, waving a hand behind him.  
  
"Asshole," she muttered beneath her breath, frowning at the thought of him brushing her off.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW 


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Lily, the Vampire Slayer  
  
Author's Note: Lovey-dovey fluff, an awaited chapter. Fluffiness, l/j action in your words. Oh, and since ya'll be probably rushin' in to read this chapter, I just wanna say MICHAEL ROSENBAUM RULES!!! Wastin' space here but who cares? He's worth it!!!  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
Sunlight streamed into the room through a gap in the yellow curtains that was usually kept shut tight. The birds were singing, the sun was shining but Lily Evans was groaning. She felt like she had just been suffering from a major hangover only to be run down by an eighteen-wheeler carrying the weight of the entire world on its hold.  
  
A little melodramatic, yes, but the situation did call for it. Her body ached from the startling revelation of the hour, an espial that her acute senses had informed her of.  
  
Cursing somnolently under her breath, she wandered aimlessly out of bed, seeing as to she could no more shut out the light or the convivial aria of the avis than altogether drown herself in the sea for a week and hope to survive the ordeal.  
  
Grabbing the glass of water which she usually kept by her nightstand, hoping to add moisture to her parchment-dry throat.  
  
Setting her lips on the rim, she hoped to gown the entire glass and cussed even more when she found that the glass was empty.  
  
Flopping back down onto her bed due to the utter woefulness of her situation, she yelped as she landed on something soft, furry and.alive.  
  
She let out a surprised yelp and her eyes flew open, her nerves all wired-up. She instinctively went into a fighting stance.  
  
The furry and black creature stared up at her adoringly from the mattress. Her tense limbs relaxed as she realized that it was a dog, not just any dog but Sirius.  
  
"Black, whatcha doin'?"  
  
The Animagus stared up at her innocently as she waited patiently for it to return to its human state.  
  
It didn't.  
  
"Alright, get outta there 'fore you mess it up anymore than it already is," she pointed at the floor. "Down, now."  
  
He obeyed her command and followed her as she walked out of the bedroom which she shared with Constance, an early riser and to make matters worse, a happy camper, much to her disdain.  
  
Walking into the annoyingly light pink kitchen, she headed for the sink and attempted to pour some water into the glass, yet the world was against her once again for the pipes had broken down once again.  
  
"Damn Council, couldn't set us up with better living quarters, cheapskates. Got that real big mansion up in Britain and all those antique medieval weaponry and crap but they couldn't even squander up enough cash for their Slayers." Then on a whim, she turned towards Sirius and vented. "Ain't it the truth, boy?"  
  
She could never understand why people liked to talk to their pets and animals in general. She could spy a number of humans walking their pets in the park in which she patrolled, she could never sympathize with their inanity. The animals wouldn't give them an answer, they weren't even helpful. She had asked Ernie about it, once, when she was about ten and he couldn't give her a factual answer. He had told her that it might have been psychologically healing and soothing to them. Where they could speak without interruption and receive loving and compassionate sounds in return.  
  
Maybe she was crazy but she was beginning to think Ernie's theory hit the bull's eye on that particular subject.  
  
She scratched Sirius the dog under its jaw, pleased at the feel of silken fur beneath her hand and made the same stupid noises that pet owners used when conversing with their charges. Shaking her head, she stopped, not paying attention to Sirius' pleading whines, she decided that her stomach needed more attention than the enormous dog/boy who had by now obviously gotten more than his fair share of popularity.  
  
Wrenching the refrigerator door open with pent-up frustration and slammed it shut with much more vengeance than she expected to use after finding, or rather not locating the gallon of milk which Ernie had always kept in stock for both Slayers.  
  
"Guess we'll have to mosey on over to Ernie's for some grub, don't we, boy?"  
  
Leading Sirius out of the apartment, dragging him off of Constance's cat, Albert, they entered Ernie's pad and Lily had trouble keeping up with an over-eager dog who quickly entered the neat white kitchen, as if having visited before.  
  
He stopped before the refrigerator and started chasing his tail stupidly.  
  
"Move it, buster," she growled, rummaging through the pantry that stood beside the machine and palming a few cookies and a carton of unopened milk.  
  
Shoving a few pastries in her mouth and stuffing one into Sirius' open jaw, she began downing the entire carton, that is until Sirius started licking her hand.  
  
"That's disgusting!" she yelled at the impossibly grinning creature. "Do you know how much harmful microorganisms or germs are in your saliva?!"  
  
He barked at her and started trotting off into Ernie's living room, cookie crumbs trailing in his wake.  
  
"Get back here! Ernie's so gonna kill you!" she scolded him, but to no avail, in frustration, she despairingly yelled, "You're trailing dirt all over the carpet!"  
  
Following the creature/wizard into the living room, she tackled him, wrestling with him on the carpeted floor.  
  
Grabbing his mug, she berated, "Your head as hard as mine, ain't it? You being the stupid ass you are as a person."  
  
Standing up, she brushed dust and dog hair off of her pyjamas, reprimanding the beast, "Get back into the kitchen, I'll go get the vacuum, something which you might not know of."  
  
As if testing her patience, he sat on his haunches, tongue sticking out and tail wagging furiously, staring behind the couch almost expectantly.  
  
"Now, what?"  
  
Facing the dog, she raised an eyebrow at him, shook her head and made a move to leave when Sirius the dog ran in front of her, cutting her retreat short and twirled her around to face the couch and to her surprise, she noticed movement behind it.  
  
"Who's there?" she called out, fearing the dog might have sensed something she had overlooked in the room, Ernie was usually gone by this time to check-in at the local library, his new job as head librarian had been made possible by her withdrawal from her previous school.  
  
"Look, whoever you are, I'm armed," she warned, picking up the closest weapon she could think of.  
  
'Yeah, armed with a lamp, that is.'  
  
Hardly a suitable weapon against gun-toting thieves but suitable enough to prevent her from causing bodily harm that would conclude in a coma or death for her obviously mortal attackers.  
  
About to dive behind the couch and cause injury to any and all of the party that lay behind it, she received the shock of her life when Ernie, Constance and James leaped out from behind it and yelled out, "Surprise!"  
  
Instinctively, she threw the lamp at the closest person's head, unluckily, it was James Potter's. Fortuitously, Constance was right beside him, and from own experience, she had anticipated such an event.  
  
Catching the lamp in one hand, she grinned as she set down the decorative object.  
  
"You guys nearly gave me a heart attack!"  
  
Sirius, who had changed back into his human form, yelped in her ear, "Happy Birthday, Lily!"  
  
She covered her ear and growled.  
  
Then, she finally digested what Sirius had just yelled at her.  
  
"Wait, what date is it?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
They had gone to church after they had surprised her. Ernie always took her to church every year for her birthday, it was tradition, he was very Catholic, she was baptized a handful of years ago.  
  
Constance was Irish, therefore fit in with the local church crowd and was probably the only person in the group, other than Ernie, who could understand the priest's ramblings.  
  
Squished in between Sirius and James on the pew, she tried to hold in giggles as James criticised the priest's teachings and Sirius' dramatic and sonorous snoring and the pair's jokes.  
  
They halted after being shushed for the millionth time by the elderly lady before them and the young couple behind them and Ernie's disapproving glances and Constance's glares.  
  
They had lunch at an elegant and fancy restaurant, with James pestering the waiter to no end and Sirius torturing them by constantly spilling his drink 'by accident' on and around the waiters and incidentally having his ice cream flop down onto the floor 'by itself', causing the snobby maitre'd to lose his toupee.  
  
At this, Ernie had promptly resolved never to bring Lily's frieds anywhere.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
She grinned as they approached the humungous colorful structure looming just in plain view. After sitting in that theatre for two hours and trying to understand the gibberish that was Latin that was the medium of communication in the play.  
  
Now, it was time for fun, not that she was any less appreciative of Ernie's attempts to make her birthday any less memorable and wonderful. Sirius and James had made sure that she remember this day with their antics.  
  
Like all of the other activities they had done today, Ernie took her to a fair afterwards.  
  
Skipping through the entrance with Sirius after Ernie had bought tickets, she didn't give a damn about how stupid she looked. It was her day and she could be as idiotic as she wanted.  
  
She quickly dragged Sirius onto the first roller coaster that came in immediate view and she could almost hear Ernie's sigh of relief, knowing that he would no longer accompany her on this particularly horrendous ride.  
  
With Constance and James close behind, she shoved Sirius into the tiny cart and let out a grin as he gulped at the sight of the coaster tracks.  
  
"Hang on to your head, boy," she advised as the ride started.  
  
Soon after, she had to stand beside him as he thrust his head into a garbage bin and started puking his brains out.  
  
"You shouldn't've eaten that entire bag of chips on the way, y'know," she chided.  
  
She handed him a paper napkin as his head emerged from the dark blue canister.  
  
"If I had known that you would take me through that thing I wouldn't have."  
  
"You done yet?" she asked, anxiously. "We better get on that line before it starts piling up again."  
  
"Oh, no," he groaned as he was hauled once more, against his will onto a line which would cause another bout of nausea.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Lily, what do you think?"  
  
Ernie broke through her thoughts, asking her about God-knows- what. She had been obviously not listening. She really needed to get her ears fixed and her attention span tweaked.  
  
She had been staring off into space, more like the Love Tunnel ride, the only ride she had never experienced. She was curious, what was it about that tunnel that stimulated the fickle-like emotion which she people liked to call love.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"What did you think about the play, daft," Sirius rolled his eyes, tearing a piece of fluff off of her own cotton candy.  
  
She scowled and laid it just beyond his reach. "Well, it was.neat?"  
  
"You don't sound to sure."  
  
"At least I didn't sleep through the entire thing," she countered, shooting him her evil eye.  
  
Sirius stuck his tongue out and feigned hurt, turning up his nose and facing the opposite direction.  
  
He spotted the Love Tunnel ride.  
  
"Oooh!" he jokingly swooned. "Let's go on that ride!"  
  
He pointed at it and dragged Lily, James and Constance along with him.  
  
Ernie chuckled, shaking his head. "Children."  
  
Lily snorted at the tacky swan vehicles and the papier-mâché cupids and hearts that studded the opening. The air was strongly perfumed, causing her to let out a series of coughs. Everything was colored a blinding shade of pinks, reds, whites and golds.  
  
With Sirius shoving her into a yellowed-with-age swan, she could not fathom how couples were inspired to fall in love in this setting.  
  
"Siri, I'm going ta hafta kill you for this."  
  
"Then, you'd have to get yourself wet, and I don't think you'd care very much for that."  
  
She turned and came face to face with. "Potter? Whatcha doin' here?"  
  
"Sirius," he said simply.  
  
"And he is.where?"  
  
"Behind us, with Constance."  
  
She stared. "You're letting your best friend put the moves on your girl?"  
  
He shrugged as they entered the dark cave.  
  
"This sucks," she complained, regarding the heavily scented air with as much disdain as she could muster through the haze of incense. "I think I might develop a couple of allergies after this."  
  
"You've never been here before? I had been told that Mr. Erwin has taken you here every year for your birthday."  
  
He was trying to make polite conversation, and not wanting to mess up the ride any more with petty squabbles, she answered him honestly, "Ernie loved to show me the highlights of the circus, y'know, especially the acrobats, told me I could do the same stuff they did, if I tried hard enough. It was supposed to motivate me to work harder, right? But like any other kid, I liked the elephants more, though I wasn't. Any normal kid, that is."  
  
James looked at her expectantly, though she could not see his gaze, she felt it.  
  
"Well." she was trying to choose her words carefully, not really thinking anyone would question her about this particular subject. "I've never really remembered a time wherein I actually believed in love. I just could never picture myself being swept off my feet by some knight-in-shining armor. And this whole Slayer thing only added fuel to it."  
  
"Oh."  
  
She could detect the sympathy in his voice. "You don't have to feel sorry for me or anything, I mean I think that I'll be the one carrying the knight off on some enchanted horse. Can't feel something that was never s'posed to be there in the first place. I really think it's a crazy notion, you know the one that says that there's only one soul for every person in this world. There are more than billions of people in this world, how do you know that that particular person is 'the one'?"  
  
Blinding red light filtered in and centered on their vehicle.  
  
They were surrounded by numerous mannequins that showcased the greatest couples of all time. She snorted again, thinking that it seemed very corny.  
  
She turned and was met by his disbelieving gaze.  
  
"What?"  
  
"How can you not believe in love?"  
  
She rolled on, trying to explain her principles. "I don't think that Slayers are supposed to have someone. Distractions, and all that. Kinda like that poem by Edna St. Vincent Millay: Love is not all; it is not meat nor drink Nor slumber, nor a roof against the rain; Nor yet a floating spar to men that sink And rise and sink and rise and sink again Love cannot fill the thickened lung with breath Nor clean the blood nor set the fractured bone."  
  
She was surprised when James joined her, "Yet many a man is making friends with death Even as I speak for lack of love alone."  
  
"See, that's my point," she shrugged. "Falling in love's like killing yourself."  
  
"But you forget the poem's second verse," he reminded.  
  
"I'd rather not think of it."  
  
"Well, I, on the other hand, believe in soul mates. We are born to find our other halves in this nonsensical world."  
  
"Kinda cliché, dontcha think?"  
  
"Someone once quoted that unrequited love due to fear is similar to committing yourself to death before your own tome."  
  
"Quite a pretty analogy, though Slayers' deaths, like their lives, are quite different from those unlike themselves. Those beliefs are not applicable to me, I have been taught not to believe in those foolish things."  
  
"Well," he said, slowly, gazing at her with a newfound understanding. "I reckon that's right."  
  
"Sure is."  
  
They were quiet for a while before she broke the silence by asking the question that ate away at the back of her head. "So, this-thing," For there was no other way to describe it. "-with Constance, is it gonna last?"  
  
"No, I don't think it will," he confessed with an honesty that had her taken aback.  
  
"So, all that you were just spewin' was all crap, then?" she was vehemently angry with him for seemingly using her friend.  
  
He shook his head. "No, not at all."  
  
"She's not the one, then?" she spat out furiously.  
  
"I can't imagine her being the one this quickly. I barely know her."  
  
"But you were sucking face with her last night," she answered matter-of-factly.  
  
He grinned mischievously. "Jealous?"  
  
"Of 'Stance?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
She shook her head. "No. Just don't wanna see my bud getting hurt and all. A Slayer with serious emotional issues kinda hurts the welfare of others and herself."  
  
"I didn't actually start kissing her, she started kissing me."  
  
"And?" she waited for him to elaborate.  
  
"And.I don't really know why."  
  
"Not your type?"  
  
"Not really," he agreed.  
  
"So," she asked, moving closer, hoping to extract some juicy details. "What is your type, then?"  
  
"It's not as if Constance wasn't exactly a great person but we just didn't."  
  
"Click?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Well," he leaned closer, whispering conspiringly. "I'm rather fond of blondes-"  
  
"No, duh!" she smiled at him.  
  
"Long hair, big eyes, strong women, independent minded," his face leaned closer, voice trailing and focused on her face and nothing else. "With an unbreakable spirit."  
  
He leaned closer, his lips barely over hers.  
  
She was shocked by her inability to resist his charms. They were both breathing heavily and she locked eyes with him, drowning in the tarns of deep brown, undeniably attracted to him.  
  
Her skin tingled with anticipation; this would be her first kiss, and she would be sharing it with James Potter, something so special to be shared with someone who would never mean anything to her, someone she would never allow to get close to her.  
  
His lips were almost on hers when a loud splashing sound broke the spell of the moment.  
  
She quickly looked away, embarrassed. What had gotten into her?  
  
She looked behind her, for lack of anything better to do and to get her mind off of James' penetrating gaze, hoping the bright red lights hid the deep crimson that tinged her chin.  
  
She spotted Constance leaning over the bar with a guilty look on her face and she knew that Sirius had fallen off.  
  
Grumbling, she pushed the safety bar off her and dived into the water after Sirius.  
  
Her head emerged from the water and she grabbed Sirius by the scruff of his neck, forcing him to stand.  
  
The water was chin-high for her and she was almost a foot shorter than Sirius.  
  
"It was shallow, dumbass."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: I wasn't sure if I was gonna put this up, I'm not so sure about this. I just wanna thank all of my lovely reviewers who persuaded me to write a chappie such as this. I kinda made it on a whim.  
  
Summary for the next chappie: I wonder if any of you read that Buffy book by Chris Golden, 'Night of the Living Rerun'. I'm gonna incorporate a bit of that into this story. Where Slayers receive dreams which are glimpses of their lives in the past, how they, as Slayers, had died.  
  
That's where I'm gonna place a lot of my energy on l/j on.  
  
THIS IS FOR ALL OF YOU GUYS WHO WANTED SOME ROMANCE. I DON'T THINK I'M REALLY GOOD AT THIS, THAT'S WHY I DIDN'T PLACE IT IN. Hope you like this.  
  
And thank you to my reviewers and my loyal fans (Mech, you're possibly my first and #1 supporter) who weren't so much dissuaded by my lack of romance and updates. I've been kinda down lately. I just had this enormous disagreement with some people who I thought were my friends (I don't know how it all started, but you can see their childish retaliations in their flames and just to clear things up to people who had read them, I am not a lesbian, never was and never will be. I don't even read slash, being brought up by stiff Catholic parents and all.)  
  
I just wanna thank everyone for their unending praises and support. (Don't worry, there'll be some l/j in chap. 18) So to my reviewers:  
  
Celtic Ember-I'm tryin' to read your fics but I haven't much time and have only read stories my friends either wrote or printed out. I know, it's laziness but I've got two friends pesterin' me to write diff. Stories, so I'm doing my best! I'll read it this Nov., though. I ran outta internet time.  
  
Milkyweed  
  
Krissia  
  
puddles  
  
Red  
  
Min Hee Ha  
  
lalala(whoever you may be)  
  
aurora riddle  
  
The Fool's World  
  
lollipozz  
  
Vicky D  
  
Shooting star  
  
Akiko SkywalkerGreenleafPotter  
  
Sierra Sitruc-Thanks for placing me on your fave list! I read a bit of your fic, He swings THAT way. It was absolutely hilarious and original!  
  
sons  
  
POD  
  
nattie  
  
moka  
  
firebird16  
  
ruby- I'm itchin' to have her beat Snape up, so look forward to that in the upcoming chapters. (  
  
lilly-Yeah, she got her powers back. I couldn't imagine her as weak.  
  
chewy- I'm glad someone finally thinks that I didn't make Lily entirely like Buffy. I agree that I made her a mixture of Faith and Buffy, Faith being my favorite character next to AtS Doyle and Spike.  
  
Lee, aka Cami- Yay! Glad you like Sammy. I kinda re-read my past chapters and nearly died! I introduced her very badly but I'm terribly relieved that you like her. I don't usually like OCs 'cept for Tropical Fishy's Jo but I really loved Sammy. So thanks! Remy/Sammy forever!  
  
Jess the Great- Here's a semi-love story. Chapter 18 will have them doing something more.  
  
hpfan1750  
  
aharrypotter1fan  
  
Buffy Anne Summers-Here's a bit of l/j. More in chapter 18 but please read 17. It's my fave.  
  
Remmi the Pyro  
  
princess pixie ice  
  
Cassie Gurl  
  
AudrinLynneSkye  
  
~dove~  
  
lilygurl88  
  
Mage Of Fire  
  
trina-k  
  
brittney  
  
anita  
  
Mickey802  
  
Lil-lily  
  
Fruity  
  
The Infallible Teller  
  
sal  
  
Kar  
  
applepie  
  
Twistie  
  
Kat  
  
kirbee  
  
Ethan-Thanks for putting me in your fave author's list! I checked the stat. thing. I'm just narcissistic that way. (  
  
Chimichuji  
  
*star*  
  
me  
  
  
  
Oh, yeah, btw REVIEW EVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW 


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Lily, the Vampire Slayer  
  
Chapter Seventeen  
  
Running a hand through her messy windblown hair, Lily Evans groaned as she glanced at the clock situated right above the ticket counter. She was too early, an hour and a half, to be exact, the station was mildly crowded, yet she could see no trace of any Wizarding family of any sort.  
  
Certain that there would be no sign of anyone she knew for the next hour and that it would be pointless for her to just stand around looking stupid, so she quickly ran through the portal which she had passed through exactly a year ago and thankfully, she didn't trip like she did the last time.  
  
Boarding the train, she lifted her suitcases and shoved them into the farthest compartment in the train and settled in, trying to catch up on some hard-earned shut-eye.  
  
Dreading the prospect, no, the actuality, of seeing and all the more speaking to James Potter, she rapidly resolved that sleep would do her good, strengthen her resolve.  
  
Not that she would be arguing or fighting with him, she'd just ignore him as much as possible, if that were even feasible. No, she'd have to speak to him sooner or later, but she's preferred the latter than the former.  
  
She hated herself for losing her senses during that time in the Tunnel of Love. She could blame it on the ambience, what with the dark lighting and all those depictions of love, one would have to be a fool not to laugh at its absurdity or allow themselves to be drawn in its supposedly romantic lure.  
  
She had done both. Foolishly.  
  
Or she could blame the entire situation on James Potter, something she was more than willing to do.  
  
Groaning, she glared at her watch then at the unoccupied seat before her which would soon enough be utilized by Potter.  
  
Using her backpack as a makeshift pillow and depositing her booted feet on the velvet seat, she attempted to make herself as comfortable as possible, hoping no one would barge in on her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Wooden planks loomed above, well-kept yet ancient, jutting into the ceiling, golden stacks of fodder stood to one corner, the stench of horses hung in the air like flies to a newly-baked blackcurrant pie. The finest horses, stallions, mares, Clydesdales and geldings, milled about in their stalls, patiently waiting for their feed.  
  
A lithe red-haired woman hummed a soothing melody as she visited each and every one of her charges, taking her time with each equine animal, talking to them, grooming them and feeding them. She wore oddly colored brown breeches and a white long sleeved button-down shirt, both of which were far too large for her.  
  
Her flame-like hair was pulled back by an elegant tortoise-shell clasp, curiously too exquisite for her stature from what her clothing would depict. She held two metal pails in each delicate hand, her porcelain skin tinged pink as she pushed open a stall and entered her stallion's stable.  
  
"Hello, Gabriel," she greeted, patting his forelock.  
  
He reciprocated the greeting by nudging her hand with unhidden fondness. She sat down on a stool situated beside the steed and set to work.  
  
She had loved horses since birth, she was raised to be proper and presentable to society, yet her willful spirit had prevented the inevitable from happening. Instead of becoming every other society girl that she was bred to be, she had been known to be a highly esteemed swordsman and rider, despite her gender.  
  
It was one of her numerous flaws, if her father had any say in her thoughts, which he might have, had she adhered to his teachings. She was different from other women her age, her reputation was to be one of an old maid's if she were not wed soon and she was positive that her father had an already distinct intention for her.  
  
She had committed one mistake her entire life and that was being born a female. And for an error which was not entirely her blunder, she would have to compensate for for the rest of her existence.  
  
No sooner had she started her task when a curt knock interrupted her serene musings and in walked an elegantly dressed man with an air of nobility about him.  
  
She stood to greet him and stole a smile as his nut-brown locks fell into his depthless gray eyes. He towered over her by a good seven inches and she could barely reach his chin. What surprised all that glimpsed at the pair was the actuality of their relation; they were brother and sister. Yet their features and coloring highly contrasted.  
  
They were not bound by blood but through love and spirit.  
  
"Marie," he addressed her softly, almost with tenderness.  
  
"Romulus," she nodded, her verdant eyes wide and inquiring.  
  
"Mother is turning the house upside-down in search of you."  
  
She frowned. "May I ask why?"  
  
He sighed, taking both her hands in his. "Marie, I do not know how to make this easier for you to digest but mother and father, they-" He breathed in deeply to compose himself. "They have.given away your hand in marriage."  
  
She abruptly pulled away from him, staring deeply into his eyes, asking for his words to be nothing more than a jest. She needed reassurance yet found none, his eyes were sorrowful, mirroring her own.  
  
"No," she shook her head vigorously, her red-gold curls loosening from the clamp and spilling into her face. "No, they can't do this Romulus, you know they can't!"  
  
She looked at him with utter desperation, as if hoping that he could renounce his words and declare them false, yet deep inside she knew that they were as true as the sun's existence.  
  
She laid a hand on Starr's stall door to regain her composure. She could not believe that her parents would subject her to such a life-changing act without her knowledge or consent, expose her to such torture.  
  
Out of anxiety and foreboding, her grip on the fine mahogany wood tightening, causing it to crumble beneath her grasp. The bay mare neighed in fright and she tried to console the frail creature as she backed away from the woman's consoling hand.  
  
Tears formed in Marie's eyes though she blinked them away, she would not be seen as a weakling before anyone, though they be her brother or not, this would not lessen her pride, this would not bring her down.  
  
"I can not fathom your emotions at this moment," he whispered, embracing her.  
  
She nodded, pushing him away after a moment. "I will be alright. This is my duty, is it not? What I am born for, my curse, though I would rather carry twice the other than this burden."  
  
"We are born into circumstances which are not of our doing or desire, yet we have to bear our burdens in a far better way than how others would deal with them. We are condemned to this fate."  
  
She managed a tiny smile as she sank to the hay covered ground. "I feel sympathy towards you. If it were not for that 'accident', you would not have to suffer as I do."  
  
He shook his head as he joined her. "No, it was fate's doing and so I shall accept it."  
  
"Yes, well, was it fate's doing to make me as I am? Could I have not been an obedient daughter, a proper woman? No, I think that we have a hand in the determining of our lives, it depends on the decisions we make and our way of using our power."  
  
He laid a hand on her shoulder, recognizing her clothes as his own in the process. "Yes, what you speak is also truth. No view of life can possibly be mistaken, to each his own."  
  
Straightening her spine, she bravely asked the question which had been on the tip of her tongue since the announcement of her betrothal. "Who is he?"  
  
He gave her a perplexed glance.  
  
"That fool's façade deceives no one, brother, please, enlighten me."  
  
He breathed deeply and informed her, "He is Jameston, son of Harold, King of the House of Merlin."  
  
She frowned. "I have not heard of him before."  
  
He elaborated. "Seeing as to your interest lies on demons, I can understand your confusion if I had no knowledge of your first acquaintance."  
  
She gasped, obviously astonished. "I do not recall meeting this Prince," she spat out the word as if it were a bitter taste in her mouth.  
  
"You have, you were four, the Prince was seven, it was at a ball and, as I recall, he poured black ink down your dress," an amused smile was plastered on his countenance as she strove to recall that certain event.  
  
She bit her lip, frowning in concentration as she attempted to seek out that particular event in her memory. She could not remember anything that far back, they were insignificant, of no importance to her, childish memories long forgotten by a mind unwilling to keep them.  
  
"I should have known," he murmured, soft enough to truly be a musing yet loud enough for her sensitive range.  
  
"Yes," she nodded, glaring at him. "You should have known."  
  
"Please, Marie, don't be like that."  
  
"How else can I be? Would you care to instruct me in the proper behaviours of a lady?" she flared, challenging him. "Do you wish me other than I already am? Do you wish for me to be what mother and father hoped I would be?"  
  
He was shocked by her accusations. "No. No! How can you even think that?"  
  
She rubbed at her face in frustration. "How can I not? I do not know whom to trust anymore. I can no more trust mother nor father than befriend those vestiges I hunt. I do not know whom to trust."  
  
He was a bit offended, but he accepted the slight insult knowing that he could no more understand the workings of her thoughts than find the allegorical Atlantis. "You shall always have my support and loyalty."  
  
She smiled, shaking her head. "No, your loyalties and concerns should lie elsewhere. They are far too important to waste on my personage, though I do not appreciate it any less. You will be king, you belong to your people even now."  
  
He smiled sadly. "Yes, but this blessing should be rightfully yours."  
  
"No, I thank you for relieving me of that distinct burden. I have no wish to wear that crown for mine weighs just as much."  
  
"If not more."  
  
"Yes, well, it is destiny, is it not?" she teased.  
  
He let out a chuckle. "Yes, one day I shall learn to keep my thoughts to myself in your presence for you shall make me eat them."  
  
He stood up and brushed himself off, offering her a hand.  
  
She held up hers. "No, I shall enjoy my last days of freedom."  
  
He smiled endearingly at her. Her spirit had always impressed and amused him to no end.  
  
"When shall we be expecting them?"  
  
"In a fortnight."  
  
Her shoulders sagged a bit before she picked herself up and held her head high. "Then, I shall live like I am near my end for it shall be true."  
  
She turned to exit the stable and he felt his heart suffer for her, yet he could not truly grasp the immeasurable ache in her soul. "You shan't be killing yourself. You shall be saving millions of our people."  
  
She halted, turning slowly to look him in the eyes.  
  
When she spoke, sadness was now most evident in her voice. "That's it, isn't it?" She did not wait for his answer for it was apparent in the remorse and guilt in his clear ashen orbs. "I'm part of a treaty, aren't I?"  
  
He hung his head for he could not look her in the eyes. "Yes."  
  
The word was simple but affected her like a slap in the face. "Treaty for what?"  
  
"To unite mortals with magickal beings, Witches and Wizards."  
  
She shook her head. "There can be no unity for there is no war. They do not trouble us for it is part of their culture, their belief. A treaty such as that will be as useless as a broom to a fish."  
  
"You are mistaken, my dear sister. They are not the kind that you have dealings with in your nightly exploits. They are of my kind."  
  
She blinked, then understood. "Then, it surely is my obligation to wed this prince. I owe it to my people, to my kind."  
  
"Yes, you shall save millions of lives without spilling a drop of blood."  
  
"It shall not be blood spilt but the river of tears that I am sure to shed in silence. But what must be done will be done. No matter what the cost."  
  
His effrontery was a gloomy one. "But not at the price of one's humanity."  
  
"As I have voiced, our lives are not our own. My life, eminently. If it shall help our people, I will do it. No price is too great for their lives. This is what I must do, what I was made to do. What we were born for."  
  
"You should not have to carry such burdens. What the Powers had given you should be enough," he stated firmly, grasping her arm and staring her in the eyes.  
  
She shook her head. "No, you can not say that. No man knows their capabilities until God puts them to the test. He has blessed me with these curses, then I shall accept them on my faith, for I know he would not have given these to me if he was sure that I can not manage them."  
  
He stared at her with unadulterated admiration. "Your faith seems to be more staunch than mine. If this is your wish, I shall stand by your side in whatever you decide is best."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"But if you are even the slightest bit unpleased-"  
  
She silenced him by placing a hand on his mouth. "No, I will carry this without complaint."  
  
He nodded, defeated, knowing his sister would not mull the situation over, her mind was made up and he could do nothing to alter her decision. She was resolved to live her life in misery. He could not save her if she was unwilling to save herself.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Lil'? Lily?"  
  
A hand, placed gently on her shoulder, continually shook her, disturbing one of the few moments of peace and rest she could steal from the time which was not her own.  
  
Suddenly, in the back of her mind, her memory seemed to recall that she had fallen asleep alone. Her body tensed unknowingly, her once slack countenance now one of utmost animosity.  
  
Quick as light, her hand lashed out and firmly attached itself onto the stranger's throat, nearly crushing it, she could hear him gasping for air as her grip tightened as she slammed him onto the wall. Her right hand now held the man's wand like a stake, poised right behind his heart on his back.  
  
She was now wide-awake and she could clearly see her assailant.  
  
Sirius.  
  
She looked down at their peculiar position, then frowned, backing away. The reflexes and posture were not her own, she usually aimed for their arms, twisting them until she felt a few bones snap and she didn't even know where to keep her own wand, how could she have known where to look for it?  
  
No, she just wasn't herself lately.  
  
"Ow!" Sirius groaned, massaging the back of his neck.  
  
"Hate to be a redundant freak but I'm sorry, again," she muttered, knowing full well that she had spent the entire summer trying to keep her over wary senses from acting out.  
  
She had made progress, the most she would do was reach out for a limb, then stop. She wasn't feeling very good.  
  
"I thought that you were trying to be nice?" Sirius faux-whined, plastering a pissed off expression on his countenance.  
  
She shrugged. "I thought I got it down, seems like I didn't."  
  
He grinned at her and she laughed.  
  
Then she returned to her thoughts, mulling her peculiar dream over and over. The characters, setting and somehow the plot seemed familiar, like a slight touch of déjà vu. Dreams weren't like that. These were different, almost symbolic with a running narrative which she could remember well. She wondered what the characters in her dream were talking about.  
  
What she did know, she could not understand. The chick was gonna get married to some prince, a wizard, and she didn't like it. She wondered why she didn't just run away. And her brother, what's up with him? They weren't blood relations but what were these people they were talking about?  
  
She shook her head, she was getting a migraine. She hoped this dream was a one-shot thing because some dreams she had were constant repetitions and that would just suck because she felt as if she were actually working instead of sleeping the past hour.  
  
"Where we at?" she asked, startling Sirius who had been treading cautiously before her, jumped into the air and landed over Remus.  
  
"Get off, Padfoot!" he grunted, straining to push Sirius off of him. Lily could perceive fresh scars and bruises marring the near-green pallor of his skin. He seemed weary and forlorn, and dark bags circled his eyes, distinctively dulling them.  
  
Sirius, quite cognizant of his friend's discomfort, clumsily vacated Remus' lap and pretended to cower by Peter's side, yelping, "Help! She's angry! She's going to crack my head open!!!"  
  
James snorted. "No great loss, though, Padfoot?"  
  
Peter snickered, to which Sirius adamantly cuffed the back of his head.  
  
"Well, who had the best grades in Potions, then, eh?" he sneered at his bespectacled best friend who snorted.  
  
"Snape," he uttered with disgust.  
  
Sirius frowned. "He's just too bloody intelligent for our own good. Well, then, who's second best?"  
  
James countered his mate's challenge. "Moony."  
  
A forlorn look invaded his face. "Oh, well, seems I've nothing to prove, then."  
  
"What were you trying to prove, Siri?" Lily asked, attempting yet failing to conceal an amused grin.  
  
Sirius' face was a mask of concentration, more focus than he had ever shown in his entire life. "That um.well, that uh."  
  
"You don't have a brain?" James supplied, acting helpful.  
  
"Yep.wait a minute," his face was a vizard of confusion and he scratched his brow. "No!!!!!"  
  
She smiled. "You're smart Siri," she voiced endearingly.  
  
He looked up at her, his face bright. "I am?"  
  
She stood and sat next to him. "Yes you are, aren't ya, boy?"  
  
He nodded. "I guess I am. I am a good smart wizard," he seemed as if he were trying to convince himself of the level of his intelligence.  
  
"If you keep on saying that, it might come true," Peter insulted, though its subtlety went over Sirius' head.  
  
"So, are we there yet?" she restated, pointedly looking at Remus who had gotten up and brushed the dust off his robes.  
  
He turned his head to regard her wearily. "An hour maybe."  
  
"Oh, so are we there yet?"  
  
Sirius' face lit up as he understood the hidden point to her question. "Are we there yet?" he joined.  
  
Point is, for there was not much to do, they were playing annoy Remus, or anyone in the immediate vicinity, but still, preferably Remus. It would be hilarious to witness such a composed and patient human being lose his temper and playing annoy Remus was the funnest thing in the world.  
  
Remus shook his head. "No."  
  
So, he was determined to play their game. Fine.  
  
"Are we there yet?" they chorused, playfully slapping and poking one another.  
  
She'd never had a brother yet she had a feeling that this was as close as the real thing. As close as she could get, anyway. What she wished for were siblings but her sister apparently didn't share that opinion.  
  
She wouldn't admit it to anyone but Ernie but sometimes she missed her sister. A lot. A day didn't go by without her thinking about the numerous possibilities that would present themselves, had she not been a witch nor a Slayer.  
  
She rested her head on the crook of Sirius' neck, nearly laughing out loud as she smelled the distinct odor of perfume in his hair. He could just be so vain sometimes. She decided to store that information for some greater use later on, like Blackmail, pun intended, for instance. For now, there was no point in disrupting their game.  
  
An hour had passed and her throat was dry, she was parched and hoped that they would get there soon. Remus seemed unfazed, conscientiously answering their questions with a curt no.  
  
It wasn't Remus who would bite the bait though.  
  
James had wandered out onto the hallway, searching the train for some Katherine or the other and Peter, now a bit cranky sat stuffily on his leather seat, glaring at them to be silent.  
  
They wouldn't meet his infuriated gaze and now more than irked, he screamed, "Shut the bloody hell up!!! Stupid prats!"  
  
She smiled sweetly at him as Sirius pointed at him and laughed.  
  
He cursed beneath his breath and curled up in his seat. "Both of you won, alright? Annoying gits."  
  
"Sleep tight, Peter Pan," Sirius patted him on the head.  
  
"Sod off."  
  
Lily stared at Sirius, face frowning, "How'dja know 'bout Peter Pan?"  
  
"I'm half-Muggle."  
  
"Don't act like it, though."  
  
"Sirius thinks his inanity is impressive and amusing. His favourite targets are Muggles," Remus hook his head, tsking at his friend.  
  
"I'll never do it again, mummy," Sirius widened his eyes innocently, imitating a child. "I promise."  
  
"You better not, or there'll be more peas at dinner and no cake," Remus smiled.  
  
"Mummy, no!"  
  
"So, Remy, did Siri tell ya 'bout his and James' exploits in New York?"  
  
Remus could barely suppress his laughter. "About those cross- dressers they met on the street?"  
  
Lily's mouth fell open. "No way! They so didn't tell me about that!"  
  
"For good reason too!" Sirius defended himself. "You would've used that against me! And no," he regarded Remus indignantly. "I will not use that word and have Petey over there crack some inane joke about my common family name. Not common in the sense of heritage and blood but in word. Everyone always makes fun of me! It's as if everyday were make fun of Sirius' name day! It's unfair! When I'm old enough I'm going to have to change my name!"  
  
Lily was unfazed. "So, a cross-dresser, huh? What you do? Pick them up?"  
  
Remus smiled and shook his head.  
  
Then it dawned on her, causing her face to light up with uncontainable amusement as she stifled her laughter long enough to yelp, "No way! No frickin' way! They picked you guys up!?"  
  
She fell onto the floor in a convulsing fit of laughter covering her eyes, fearing the moment in which she would chance a glimpse of Sirius' frustrated and fuming face.  
  
He crossed his arms over his chest and grunted. "Not my fault me and Jamesie are so attractive that everyone is compelled to be enamoured by our charms and angelic countenances."  
  
"That's the biggest crock of shit I've ever heard!" she tried to compose herself by taking in deep breaths. "And I've heard my fair share of 'em. Like that vampire who kept on insisting that he wasn't about to eat that girl he dragged out in an alley but that he was trying to relieve the cramps on her neck."  
  
"Well, what I said was the truth!" he huffed, then his face brightened up once more, signaling that the beginnings of an idea was forming in his mind. "And I know that Lily's a witness to such feats of charm."  
  
Lily froze, mid-giggle, drawing back to the memory of her and James on top of that swan. "Siri, you know I love you and all, but not that much."  
  
Hidden threat or alibi, she could not decide. If Sirius were smart enough, he might take her words as a combination of both, but being Sirius, she knew he would press her further.  
  
"Oh, I think you've got more than an inkling as to what I'm talking about," he grinned mischievously as Remus looked on with an expression of utmost interest etched onto his face.  
  
Her eyes narrowed. "Nothing about that night should come outta your lips or you'll spend the rest of your life wonderin' 'bout how your babies might have looked like."  
  
"Aw, you wouldn't do that to me, Lil. I know you love me."  
  
She grinned menacingly. "Oh, so you'd care to test the limitations of that emotion, then?"  
  
Remus let out an ear-piercing whistle.  
  
They turned to face him. "What?"  
  
"Someone please tell me what is going on so I'll have a better excuse other than friendship when I referee your fight."  
  
Sirius opened his mouth to relate the events weeks ago when Lily roughly clasped a hand over his mouth and growled. "You still remember what I was saying?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Well, I'm plannin' on acting on it if you don't hold up your part of the bargain."  
  
He pulled her hand down and was about to speak when the door opened and James stepped in, nonchalantly regarding the scene.  
  
When he spoke he addressed Lily, not even sparing a glance towards his friends. "We need to talk."  
  
She rolled her eyes.  
  
He didn't reply and she was a bit surprised, that is until she saw that he hadn't seen her for he had already stepped out onto the hallway.  
  
She shrugged and stood. "Whatever," she mumbled exiting the compartment and closing the door behind her, leaving a startled Sirius and still out-of-the-loop Remus behind.  
  
When he was positively sure that Lily and James could not hear him, he regarded Sirius with a commanding glance. "Now, if you would be so kind as to inform me of the cause of that?"  
  
Sirius shrugged and eagerly shared his opinions with Remus and what he had seen during Lily's birthday.  
  
"So, you do know that James and I went to that place in America, You Shark or something or the other, right? Well, then, it seems that we chanced upon darling Lillian's birthday and."  
  
***************************************************************** ******************  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews!!!! Next chapter, Lily and James' confrontation in the hallway.  
  
Oh, BTW, please read my other fic, Deadly Pursuits-Potter and Evans please!!!!! (Goes down on knees and begs pathetically) Summary: She was an assassin, a cold, heartless, menacing killer. He was an Auror, enlisted to subdue her before she executes her mission; destroy the most influential and important man in the Wizarding World. (l/j, AU-ish) http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1055071 Please review afterward!!! REVIEW this one too! 


	19. Chapter Eighteen

Lily, the Vampire Slayer  
  
Disclaimer: I didn't get sued or anything but my brother told me I was stupid for not doing so, so here it is. Not mine unless I was J.K.'s illegitimate daughter or anything and she took pity on me and gave me rights to own her HP series.  
  
Author's Note: Mech, you may not wanna read this. You're probably gonna read this if I told you not to and if I found out that you did, I'll kill you!!! Especially if you tease me about this!!! I'll tell the entire world that you read penny-novels if you do!!! Don't judge me, I read them to and plus all those people pestering me to place some fluff in this fic (Mech, I'm talkin' 'bout you, especially), well, you got it. Don't flame, laugh if you want but don't tease me about it!!!  
  
Chapter Eighteen  
  
She casually leaned on the door, folding her arms over her chest and regarding him with an indifferent and uninterested glance. She was bored; he could sense that much in her sight yet her body said otherwise. She was tense, evident in the way her arms were too tightly crossed, almost defensively and the look she endowed him with was not one of casual unconcern but forced coolness, almost a glare.  
  
"Look, James," she emphasized his name testily, her impatience and lack of comfort evident in the manner in which she raised her brow, glaring at him. "If ya got nuttin' ta say then you better get outta my way, y'know. I look and feel like shit since what sleep I was s'posed to get kinda turned into this weird narrative nightmare."  
  
Her verbal ability had astounded him at first. The way she spoke in extensive sentences which he was quite certain that none would understand or call the dictum she used words was absolutely endearing.  
  
"Potter," she narrowed her eyes threateningly. "You better move it or do you want me to do it for ya?"  
  
He looked at her and nearly grinned. He knew from personal experience that her wide and innocent eyes, heartbreaking smile and petite figure hid the powerful and mythical being that existed within. He had concluded that though he had to be cautious when in her presence, he would not allow himself to be dissuaded by her brash attitude.  
  
"Potter!" she snapped, eyes flashing venom.  
  
Her temper was another matter to consider. It was hard for him to even imagine her being brought up by the timid and old- fashioned Watcher he had met. Maybe that trait could be attributed to her red hair. She could have passed off as Irish, fisher folk's tales usually warned men never to be besotted by a woman with fire-hair. Their tempers threatened to drive men to drown themselves in the sea.  
  
They were dangerous. Ironic that this redhead happened to be a Vampire Slayer.  
  
She laid a hand on his chest and made a move to push him.  
  
He shocked her by grabbing her wrist and pulling her towards him.  
  
She nearly gasped but instead a low menacing growl escaped from her throat. She sometimes thought that being a Slayer entailed possessing the abilities of a cat or a lion. Maybe it was just in her opinion or it could have just been her belligerent nature. She nearly snorted, mentally picturing the scene in which she was a participant.  
  
She couldn't see anything but those soft chocolate eyes but what had come to mind were those of cheesy movies and romance novels. As a spectator, it might have brought giggles but as a partaker, the laughter died in her throat.  
  
He was serious, even the most insipid of people could see that. She concluded that he was either going to confide in her a grave secret, engage her in a discussion of the most important of matters, the end of the world, maybe or, unluckily, kiss her.  
  
He stared at her, probing, the twinkle that usually resided in his eyes hardening, his eyes darkening as if he were concentrating. He pensively studied her countenance, her crimson hair unlike any he had seen before, her riveting emerald eyes, her alabaster white skin and then his gaze rested on her petal- pink lips.  
  
She quelled the urge to gulp and stared at him defiantly. She wanted to run, flee and stay as far away from him as possible, yet the warrior in her would hear none of her pleas. Instead of turning away, her pride kept her feet firmly planted on the carpeted floor, staring obstinately at James Potter.  
  
He eased her hand back to her side and she glared.  
  
Anger.  
  
That was the only word that could possibly describe the emotion burning at the pit of her stomach. But she knew deep down that it couldn't've been hostility. It was fear, the most dreaded of all emotions.  
  
'Stop it, Evans. He ain't gonna do nuthin' that you don't want him to do. Break his nose and kick his ass. Right now!'  
  
She stared at him grimly, impatient with him and uncomfortable under his patronizing gaze. The way they seemed to linger on her lips and her eyes.  
  
'Now, Evans!!!!'  
  
She made a move to shove him off of her but his hands had somehow found their way to her hips and with an astonishing amount of strength pushed her back to the wall.  
  
"I'm not done yet," he whispered, his eyes never leaving hers.  
  
"I. don't. care." She emphasized each word, hoping he was just slow in the head, mentally challenged, and that her threatening implications would finally get to him.  
  
But he didn't stop staring at her, if possible, his gaze became even more intense, penetrating and probing.  
  
'God, he's invading your privacy, woman!!! Bust his fucking head open!!!'  
  
But she couldn't.  
  
Later, her, their, actions might have been attributed to raging hormones or her unbending will and either way, she would still have to blame herself. Being a Slayer meant fearing fear, as stupid as it may sound and rejecting her own cowardice.  
  
And instead of using the intelligence that she had instinctively acquired, she did the most unsensible and only Slayer-ly thing she could have done. She stayed in place, allowing him to pin her to the wall, a glint of defiance and foreboding in her eyes.  
  
"I could sue for sexual harassment, you know, Potter?"  
  
Banter, ugh!, of all the inane things she could have come up with and of all the numerous actions she could have performed, she chose the most girly action in the world, she engaged him in playful flirtatious banter.  
  
Screw the world!!! Fuck Potter if he thought he would get away with this!!!  
  
"Well, Slayer, why don't you use that strength of yours to push me away, then?" he taunted, a hand moving from her hip to her hair, playing with a strand that fell in her face.  
  
"I swear, Potter, if you don't cut that out, I will."  
  
But before she could carry out her threat, his hand ceased its playful teasing and found its way to the back of her neck and he stared her down. Defiantly, she glared back and her breath silently caught at the back of her throat at the sight of the determination in his clouded over eyes.  
  
He wasn't drunk, that much she could conclude.  
  
Why he was about to do what he was going to do, she didn't know.  
  
His head bent down, their foreheads nearly touching and she instinctively looked up, cursing herself for doing so for at that very moment, his lips met hers.  
  
***************************************************************** ******************  
  
"And they almost kissed, if I hadn't fallen. So, was my plan brilliant?"  
  
Sirius grinned at Remus expectantly as he observed his friend frown contemplatively at his words. "I'm expecting lavish praises right about now that's similar to 'Sirius! You're a bloody genius!"' and the like."  
  
Remus cuffed him at the back of his head.  
  
"Ow!" he groaned as he rubbed his neck. "What the bloody hell was that for?"  
  
"For your bleedin' stupidity, that's what!"  
  
"What stupid thing did I do now, oh all knowledgeable Remus?" he said, sarcastically.  
  
"You know what that'll do to our little Jamesie, Padfoot?"  
  
"No, Mr. Remus I-hold-all-the-smarts-in-the-world-and-love-to- brag-about-it-to-us-simple-minded-creatures Lupin. Why don't you enlighten one of your humble subjects?"  
  
"If you had just thought about it, you would understand the casualties of the situation, Padfoot."  
  
"But I always, um., er., do that action where the saying says is bad about cooking and jumping or something. Wait, oh, I have it, burning your food before you jump! No, Moony, I don't know."  
  
"Look before you leap."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"That's what you do. Never looking before you leap into situations."  
  
"Right, right," he waved away Remus' advice. "What did I do now?"  
  
"You do know about how James treats girls, now do you?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"And about how he can't end something he hasn't finished?"  
  
Another nod.  
  
"What do you think he and Lily are doing out there if he had his way?"  
  
Sirius nodded, then stopped, his eyes wide open.  
  
"Bloody hell."  
  
It was Remus' turn to nod.  
  
Sirius scrambled for the door, intending to have some material for blackmail when he felt Remus' iron grip at the back of his robes. "Leggo!"  
  
"I know what's running through that twisted mind of yours and I'll have you know that at least one of us in this compartment is sane. I won't allow you to see anything of the sort."  
  
"Aw, pweese, Remy!" He gave Remus his best pleading look but Remus' decision would not waver. "I'll let you see too!!! Or if you're too honorable about it, I'll tell you!!! And I won't even tell them that I told you except when they find out that I know and make me tell them that I told you but if they won't make me tell them that I told you then I won't tell them that I told you!"  
  
He remained unfazed. "Sirius, I think it would be best if you stay here. I don't want to have to carry you all the way to the Infirmary and have to hear you mourn about the scars and wounds you would happen to receive when you enter the war zone out there."  
  
"I don't hear any noise."  
  
"Better safe than dead."  
  
"True, too true."  
  
***************************************************************** ******************  
  
He smelled like mint. And after-shave. His lips were soft, warm and strong. There was a manly musky scent to him, something she'd never really noticed before. His hand had eased its vice- like grip on her neck and he buried it in her hair. His other hand was tenderly caressing her waist.  
  
His kiss was heart-meltingly soft and drugging. His tongue was powerful and demanding. Her hands grasped at the collar of his jacket and she felt her knees go weak. She nearly stopped the kiss, groaning at the cliché that she was feeling.  
  
She hated it. She hated feeling weak, yet, his kiss was tender and alluring, but he was the one in control, not her but him.  
  
She wanted to pull back, but she figured revenge would be better and much more sweeter, not as sweet as his kisses, but just as fulfilling.maybe.  
  
She could go without air longer than most humans, and if she did this right, she might have him die from lack of air. Well, not exactly die, just have him pass out, that would embarrass the asshole.  
  
That is, if he hadn't the experience he had. He'd probably kissed a million girls before her and could have learned to control his need for oxygen.  
  
She hated him, he was too perfect. Damn him if he thought he could over power her. So, she kissed him back with as much force as she could. She warred with him.  
  
Her hands buried themselves in his messy hair which turned out to be surprisingly soft and she pushed herself off of the hard wood and changed their positions, slamming him into the opposite wall.  
  
She figured that she was enjoying this too much, she could feel his in the enthusiastic way he responded to her taking control of the situation.  
  
"Oh my God!"  
  
She quickly yet reluctantly broke their kiss and whirled around to face their spectators.  
  
Ermstead and her little posse.  
  
"Fuck."  
  
She didn't have to be a rocket scientist to know how fast word spread in Hogwarts. The place was a damn rumor mill! She made a start to approach Ermstead and threaten to bust that nose of hers if she opened her damn trap when she felt a hand on her arm.  
  
"What is it now, Potter? Let go of me."  
  
"Let them go."  
  
"To add more conquests to your little list? Don't think so. I ain't gonna be black book material. Or any rumor material, for that matter."  
  
"No one would believe her, no one ever does," he reassured, caressing her cheek and speaking to her softly.  
  
"Get. off!" she growled pushing him away, turning to face him. "I ain't some toy/bimbo you can play with! Go screw some other chick, just don't touch me. Ever."  
  
Her voice was low and menacing, her eyes cold and hard. Yet her appearance belied the insurgent gush of fear she felt.  
  
"Lily-"  
  
He took a step towards her, attempting to assuage her anger but his effort was wasted. She shoved him, hard, onto the floor at breakneck speed, snarling at him. "Are you deaf? I said fuck off!"  
  
Then, she turned on her heel and entered the compartment from which James had extracted her from, furiously slamming the door behind her.  
  
"Bloody hell," he mumbled, getting to his feet, rubbing his sore back.  
  
All he had wanted was one kiss to get her off his thoughts so he could just move on. He couldn't let go of that moment in that ride where he had almost kissed her. He needed some sort of closure so he could start dating some other girl, Katherine O'Hara to be precise.  
  
But no matter how willing she was, he just couldn't take his mind off Lily Evans.  
  
And that kiss did nothing to assuage his hopes of his attraction to the Slayer be one of pure animal lust.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: Pretty short but I don't care. And I think not that much of you guys really liked the other chapter. It must've been the dream or something. Look, they're not OCs. They're the gang's past lives. Lil' is Marie, Remy is Romulus, James is the prince she's gonna marry and Siri's his cousin. I'll be adding Cassie and Sam there too, but only later. The four of them are basically the main chars. But it don't mean I'm gonna stop writing about their present lives.  
  
Plus, I've been itching to make Sam and Remy's love story complicated and I've finally thought of an idea!!! Too bad I'll have to put up a few more chap's before I can get it out. DAMMIT!  
  
Please REVIEW!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW 


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Lily, the Vampire Slayer**

**by****: Branw3n**

**Author's Note:** I really think no one liked that l/j stuff I posted. I only got a couple of reviews! Well, I'm still gonna continue this, though, I don't care what anyone says! Mech, I told you to shut up about the last one! You want another asthma att- well, ahem, I'm still sorry about that, you know! And Merry Christmas, BTW. This is your very late Christmas present, you know. Feel kinda bad about the gift I gave you. And I'll try to put in some Siri/Cassie for you, even if you did make fun of me about the last chapter!!! 

**Chapter Nineteen**

She stuck her head out the carriage window, reveling in the feel of the air whipping at her face like tiny icicles while it stirred the fallen leaves on the ground, swirling them around her head in a tiny tornado. She never thought she would have missed Hogwarts nor Hogsmeade. The castle grew on you, daring you to leave, tugging at your heart, telling you that you've found home.

She smiled at the thought. She had never found a structure worthy of calling home. For her it was the people that you lived with that created a sense of warmth and protection. Ernie had been home. Maybe she had learned to like the Marauders enough to call the place all of them inhabited a home. Samantha's house could have been called home too, her grandmother treated her like family but they could never be rightly called that.

There was so much that she did not know of the Parker family, their neighbors, their coven nor their culture. She might have died for them, but that wasn't much. It didn't mean anything. She had to die for any and everyone. She was connected to everything and yet could associate with nothing. Her life was a poignant one; she had learned that a long time ago.

She shook her head, clearing her thoughts as she focused on the castle, lit up by millions of floating candles with every window brimming with a homey warmth, it could have only borne out a fairytale, had the Lake not have reflected the half-moon off its surface, giving the castle an old Romanian look.

She would have stayed that way until they reached the castle steps had Remus not pulled her back in her seat and gave her a stern and reprimanding look. She grinned and shrugged, preparing to stick her head out once more when Sirius quickly traded places with her, shoving her to the side and firmly closing the window.

"Never know what's out there, Lil'," he summed up, leaning against the glass.

"What're you so wary about?" she asked, noticing the boys' gloomy airs since they had boarded the train. She had felt it emanate off every Hogwarts student she had encountered. No empathy was needed to tell her that something horrible had happened. Even Sirius was unusually closed off, though one wouldn't notice it unless they truly spoke to him. "What's everyone so scared off?"

"Voldemort." James muttered, spitting out the name as if it was some bitter fruit he had the misfortune to have tasted.

That didn't help much. "Who is he?"

She looked at James for further enlightenment but found no help there, he only ignored her and turned his face towards the pane, staring off into nothingness. Fine, be that way. You aren't that much of a kisser.

She set her orbs on Sirius, who was staring at James with sympathy and grief written all over his face. He wasn't paying any attention to anyone but James. What's wrong with you, Siri? That expression on **your face should be considered illegal.**

"Remy?" she whispered tentatively, gazing at him with a look of utter hopelessness. She hadn't done anything wrong had she? Anything more wrong than usual.

He looked at her, eyes eerily yellow in the dark carriage. He seemed to be contemplating on some serious decision as he trained his eyes on James then back at her. He opened his mouth and closed it then opened it once more.

"Voldemort, well, he was once a student from Hogwarts. A Slytherin Prefect and then Head Boy. He was rumored to be of Salazar Slytherin's blood, though it is impossible for he was half-Muggle." At her puzzled look, he explained further. "Salazar Slytherin is one of the four founders of Hogwarts. He hated Muggles and disallowed any Muggle-borns or half-bloods to join his house. They had hand-picked their students while they lived and before they died, they placed their thoughts, more like preferences, really, into the Sorting Hat.

"It chose for them, then. But back to Voldemort. Well, Slytherin left Hogwarts because of a conflict in ideas with Godric Gryffindor, who had helped create the school in hopes of having everyone who could wield study. Well, Voldemort seems to have upheld and put to action all of Slytherin's beliefs. He's been killing all Muggle-born witches and wizards, half-bloods and, well, supporters of the type.

"He has a band of followers," at this he glanced at James, who had stayed indifferent towards Remus' tale and still was. "They called them Death Eaters and well, the Ministry, they're our world's government, had their Aurors. These Aurors are witches and wizards' police and sometimes their spies. Death Eaters carried out most of Voldemort's orders, they used Unforgivable Curses, banned curses, on their victims. They tortured them, made them mindless bodies to use at their disposal and killed them.

"James' parents," he lowered his voice to something lower than a whisper, talking to himself, really, that Lily could not have heard anything if she hadn't her heightened hearing. "They were Aurors. The best and-"

James stirred and growled. "Tell her, Moony. Tell her what they did to my parents. Tell her how they first tortured my father into giving them information about the other Aurors and when he wouldn't how they cut my mother up, my mother!, and have him watch her bleed to death all the while telling him that they would spare him if he would lead them to the Aurors Headquarters and when he wouldn't say anything, they slit my mother's throat then her belly. And how they broke every bone in his body until his mind went with it, too."

Her eyes widened. She didn't know what to say and she knew it would have been better if she didn't say anything. Didn't offer a word of condolence that would sound shallow to his ears, that would only add fuel to his fragile sanity. She was equally silent as they exited the carriage and trudged up the steps that led them into the Great Hall.

Looking around, she was quite surprised at the countless pallid visages some students donned. Voldemort, Remy said. He was just as bad as the demons she fought, if not worse. She could sympathize with her peers. Her own parents had been murdered and it was due to her calling. She might have experienced worse for it was she who had to call the police after she literally stumbled over their bodies.

She hadn't had time to grieve then. It was after, when the full realization of the entire situation had finally dawned upon her. Petunia had disallowed her from attending the funeral, which she crashed, amidst her sister's horrified gasps but the older Evans sister could do nothing about it, lest the other mourners think horribly of her.

She slid into a seat and rested her elbows on the rough grainy texture of the table, cupping her chin in her hands.

James was quite an expert at concealing his misery. She hadn't noticed anything wrong with him. He was the determined, ardent though kind boy that she had come to occasionally detest the last year. His amorous advances back on the train seemed to be ordinary enough, well, a usual enough action for him.

"It isn't your fault, Lily," someone whispered into her ear, patting her comfortingly on the back.

She tilted her head to the side and looked up into Remus' compassionate orbs. "I know. I could relate, I acted the same when my parents kicked the bucket. Bitched at everyone, openly, though and blamed the world."

He nodded. 

"He's coping up real well, better than I did, anyway, even better than Petunia, though that's not saying much," she set her eyes on the back of James' head as he flirted with some Gryffindor Seventh Year. "We Evans are really the 'manic depressive screw the world' sort."

"I don't think you're giving yourself enough credit, Lily," Remus smiled warmly.

"Naw," she shook her head vigorously, curled crimson locks splaying around her shoulders while a few strands strayed across her face. "You shoulda seen me. Hit the operatives the Watchers gave me so hard that I gave one amnesia, the other a slight concussion. Wasn't even called yet, then. The other Slayers-in-Waiting were freaked."

He gave her a fond glance before turning his attention to Dumbledore who stood up, making his annual speech. She tuned him out and continued to peruse James, who was whispering something to a giggling girl who was nearly perched on his lap. She gave a snort, as Dumbledore acknowledged the Head Boy, a Hufflepuff, and the Head Girl, a Slytherin. James didn't seem too visibly damaged though she knew how some well some people hid their emotions, she being one after the grief had left, leaving only unbearable nothingness.

She heard her name being spoken, though she wasn't supposed to hear it. She was very perceptive with such things. She whirled to face the other side of the table where she caught some girls in the act of insulting her, very evidently clear as a scornful finger was pointed in her direction.

She sneered at them and as she turned to face Dumbledore, she caught some girls from the other table, Hufflepuff?, give her contemptuous glances, some even scoffed at her, glaring rather rashly at her and if she weren't in a crowded establishment, she would have laughed her head off at the absurdity of it all.

She distractedly heard Dumbledore finish his speech and she turned to Sirius, who was situated beside Remus. "Hey, Siri?"

He looked up at her, mouth filled with chicken as he replied. "Wha-?"

"Is it just me or are those chicks over there kinda dying to bite my head off?"

He gave the Hufflepuff table a momentary glance, oblivious to the sighs that some of the occupants let out as he regarded her once more. "Yes."

"Do you happen to know why?" It was quite difficult speaking the way they did, over Remus' head which, even bent over his plate seemed to block her view of halfo of Sirius' face.

He shrugged, then nodded but continued to shove spoonfuls of food into his mouth, chewed thoroughly before taking a drink of pumpkin juice then wiping his mouth with his napkin, all the while pretending Lily wasn't nearly ready to strangle him for his over-dramatics. Sirius Black, the melodramaticist.

"Sirius!" she hissed, fingers clenched onto the sides of the table, digging deep crescents onto the oaken surface, restraining herself from cracking it in half. "I'm getting very irritated. You wouldn't want me irate, now would you?"

"No, I wouldn't," he replied innocently.

"Tell me!"

"What should I tell you?"

"Siri!"

"Maybe it's to do with the fact that you and James were snogging in the train."

Sirius watched her turn from white to red in a second flat, thoroughly amused. 

Face red, she made a lunge at him but was intercepted by a rather sturdy arm that wrapped itself around her middle, pulling her back down to her seat. She looked up at the person the limb was connected to, and found Remus giving her one of those Watcher-patented gazes. She frowned. "What?"

"You're patrolling tonight, kill something then, not Sirius."

Her frowned didn't waver, his gaze hadn't either.

He reminded her of Ernie and all those other Watchers the Council had had train her and she knew she was gone. She stubbornly crossed her arms over her chest, stuck her lip out to soften the rebelliousness in her actions and stared straight ahead.

Faint movements once again began by her side and she heard the clatter of silverware as Remus resumed feeding himself.

"You snogged Prongs?"

She whirled to glare at Peter who sat on her other side. "Piss off."

"Glad to see some British influence over you," he replied smoothly.

"I hate this place right now, you know."

"Yes, you hate everything here in Britain except for well, maybe…" he trailed off, simulating deep consternation before his face brightened. "Prongs!"

She sneered and, as an act of malice, elbowed him out of his seat, making a face at his amused face.

"That wasn't nice at all," Remus reprimanded, attention still on his plate. She was glad she hadn't disturbed him, he was looking a bit too gaunt lately.

Instead of voicing her concern, she snorted and replied, "I know."

*               *                *               *               *

Breath came out in erratic gasps, heart beating wildly against ribcage, limbs pumping, trying to keep up with the set pace as hair flew about a flushed façade. Sea-green eyes took in the surrounding forest as sharp ears detected the snapping of twigs which came from behind. The forest floor was literally littered with them, seeing as to it was mid-autumn.

The creature before her had set itself into a dead run, struggling to escape from an inevitable second death. She removed a sharpened stake from her belted breeches and quickened her velocity. Now, she was directly behind the vampire's back. She thrust the stake forward, feeling the stake pierce deathly skin and the sickening sound of wood connecting with spine.

Maintaining the complicated dance, she turned to face the other hell beast as it neared her. She felt, more than heard, the first half-breed burst into dust as she backed herself up onto a wall, the cool marble a welcome change against her flushed skin. She could sense its anger emanating off it in overpowering waves. She had just killed its paramour, it had a reason to be livid. But she couldn't quite grasp the source of its emotions, it was dead, a mere shell which a viral demon inhabits.

Her heart calmed as it neared her, the once handsome face now marred beyond recognition as the vampire had decided to show its true colors. When he had been alive, she had the pleasure of making his acquaintance, once, at the Seasonal Ball held at the Royal Palace, while he was still human. He had been a wonderful bookish man, a man with which she could initiate a proper conversation.

But his schooled mind did not save him from this fatality, something worse than death. She could smell the coppery stench of blood as it approached her, eyes glinting with malice and unbidden hate.

"Yer the Slayer?" it snarled, halting a foot away from her. 

Her mouth remained a hard line.

"Yer no more than a child, a prissy little whore."

Her eyes narrowed, one hand creeping up the back of her breeches, to the weapon she had concealed.

"Dressed up like a man when ye should be in taverns earning yer keep, or is this how ye Royals attain yer thrills? Chasing men."

Her arm flew in an arc over her head, lightning fast as she beheaded the filthy beast with the Athame in her hand. It hadn't even registered its imminent decapitation as its face was still contorted into a malevolent sneer as it turned to dust.

She allowed herself to revel in the kill before the darkness gradually disappeared to be replaced by a pinkish-blue light, the false dawn. She had to return before they noticed her missing.

Today was an important day, for both her and the entire kingdom. It was today that their princess would meet her intended and it would be through the course of that visit that she would wed him.

She had to leave.

And with that last thought, Princess Marie Claire of Luna bolted over the castle's Royal Palace's boundary, deftly landing on her feet on the other side and speeding towards the East Wing, where her room was located and where Noelle would soon be waking her from her 'slumber' and have her primped for her fiancé, the elusive Prince of England Wizardry.

*     *     *     *     *

Lily rubbed at her eyes as she felt a soft poking at her side, restraining herself from reacting with her usual brash action.

Pushing herself off the velvet couch, she blinked rapidly, trying to get the world around her in focus. Her limbs were numb, as if she had just run a decathlon instead of having slept.

"Wakey, wakey, Lil'," Siriuis' voice sing-songed as his face swam before her.

"Whaddaya want, Siri?" she grumbled, stuffing sock-clad feet into worn combat boots, grabbing her artillery bag out from under the couch.

"You have to go patrol, don't you?"

She spared a glance at her wristwatch, quarter past midnight. "Damn."

"That's right."

She looked up at him. "What're you doing up at this time?"

He grinned mischievously.  "It's a surprise."

"Prank?"

"Righto."

"Alright," she nodded, pushing up from the couch. "Wanna come?"

"Uh huh."

"Carry this," she muttered, shoving her bag into his chest, heading for the portrait hole.

"Jamesie, can you help me?" Sirius' voice was uncharacteristically squeaky. Almost comical, really.

But it wasn't the way he said it that made her turn around, it was more of what he said. Potter was there, as sure as Sirius had said, half-relieving Sirius from the weight of her bag.

"Bloody hell," he cursed under her breath. Nothing good was going to come out from all of this, except maybe the fact that she was using more British euphemisms.

She huffed. "Well, watcha waiting for? A vamp to bite your ass? Get over here!"

*     *     *     *     *


	21. Chapter Twenty

**Lily, the Vampire Slayer**

**by****: Branw3n**

**Chapter Twenty**

She ran through the field, crimson hair trailing behind her as she chased a demon who had been ready to devour a victim before she had intercepted his feeding. Harried puffs from behind indicated Sirius and James' laboured breaths as they trailed after her.

The demon was a discernable pus-colored spot before her. She had a dose of déjà vu, reminiscent of her dream. They entered a forest and she could barely see the creature through the thick wildlife which seemed to shift around her, closing paths where she had just trod through and sealing the trail in which the demon had just passed through moments ago.

She groaned as another spindly tree's branches seemed to twine with the undergrowth of the oak adjacent to it. Her patience wearing thin, she unsheathed the double-hilted ancient Celtic broadsword from its scabbard which was strapped on her back and slashed at the web before her. She only hoped James and Sirius had enough sense between both of them and utilize any number of the swords she had packed in her bag.

She eradicated any superfluous thoughts from her mind and concentrated on the hunt. This was the most rudimentary human feat in the entire world, a reflex all men have had since the beginning of time. This was primitive, where actions required no contemplation, what she was born to do, what all man were born to do.

She sliced through so much overgrowth that she had lost track, until she sensed the demon halt. The place felt familiar but she had no time for such trivial deliberation. She leapt into the narrow circular space and growled at the beast. Then it dawned on her. 

The trees had sealed off any possible escape route. Keeping her eye on the creature, she spared a glance at James and Sirius who emerged from another spot in the ring the forest had created. Sirius looked absolutely exhausted, gripping her scimitar in one hand, while the other wrapped around his waist as he took in deep breaths, his face covered by a multitude of tiny scars.

James exuded the same aura of fatigue but handled it better than Sirius, who was nearly ready to collapse on the ground and sleep for an eternity, which she might have gladly espoused had those dreams not occurred. But James held himself with all the stiff properness of a noble. The tiny marks on his face seemed to only add credence the thought in her head.

He was descended from blue bloods, that much was clear about him, a moneyed family, very old, evidently. The Potters might've been even high positioned royalty once, when the British Wizarding government system had been a monarchial one.

She returned her attention to the hellbeast, who had by now begun assessing her. She glared at it, distinctly positive that she had encountered such a creature before. It was all-too-familiar.

She thought through her options, with two hapless Wizards as cavalry behind her, she had best finish this demon off quickly, lest she be responsible for anything that might happen to them.

The forest growth was dense behind the creature, if it was perceptive enough of its surroundings, then it would have come to the same conclusion she had. That it would either have to face her, run past two half-trained wizards or flee to some darkened and obviously dangerous forest where a stray branch might just catch it in the chest or where unspecified creatures might just be waiting. And that was more frightening than facing a fully trained, sufficiently experienced Slayer.

A normal forest was harmless to these creatures but one can never be too careful with magical ones. Who knows where a hidden Lethifold might be lurking about, ready to engulf a stray passerby in its vicious cloak or fierce tree people, beasts with manners similar enough to Amazon warriors and as dangerous and more mercenary in their actions with cold pitiless eyes. 

She was unsure if that breed throve in this area, she had a vague memory of their inhabiting Asian forests, but she was unsure of whether that piece of information came from a Hogwarts teacher or a Watcher. Lessons were a blur in her head, all muddled up with other odd tidbits that she had stored away for later use, if ever.

She waited for him to execute the first move, patiently biding her time as the world blurred before her eyes, her main focus; the demon. Every single action played out in slow-motion for her. The creature made a leap for her neck and out of the corner of her eye, she could perceive James and Sirius raising their wands.

She ducked just in time as the demon was struck by an immobilizing curse, frozen in air for a moment before being thrown back into a huge oak. She could hear its spine crack as it made contact with the tree.

She swore under her breath, hoping both of them weren't capricious enough to actually fear the creature. Beasts such as this one fed off the terror their victims felt, got high on the trepidation that emanated off anyone in its immediate vicinity.

It crumpled on the forest floor, head shakily lolling to its side. Good, it was stunned, quite well, at that. It wasn't easy to do that to something like this. It wouldn't be a fair fight, but since when did they ever play fair?

She stalked up to it, grabbed two of the numerous pale yellow horns that decorated its skull, drew it up and kneed it I the stomach, unsure if it had a groin she could damage.

She tossed it over her head, successfully ripping its horns off. She threw them aside and would have slapped her forehead at her oversight if her fingers were not marred by thick purple blood. She had managed to have the demon land between Sirius and James.

She was about to scream out a warning, telling them to run but it was too late. Before their very eyes, the demon set its malicious golden eyes on Sirius and took on his appearance, fluidly rising from a crouch and ramming into Sirius, effectively tackling him to the ground. She ran to James' side, holding out her arm to impede his tampering with the situation. The demon was smart, she only hoped they would be able to identify the true Sirius Black.

"Get up," she commanded. "Both of you."

They complied, identical looks on their equally indistinguishable visages, both emanating a sense of confusion and helplessness.

She nearly hit James for beginning the ultimately useless inquisition.

"Who are you?"

"Sirius Black," both answered, then glancing at one another, looks of utmost disbelief painted on their features.

She sniffed the air, angling her nose in their direction. There was no incriminating evidence that suggested the farce behind one of them.

"How many O.W.L.s did you manage to acquire?"

"Thirteen. Unlucky number that it is."

She sighed. "James, this will be absolutely pointless."

"Well, what do you suggest we do about the situation?"

She mulled over her thoughts, extracting information on this particular type of shape shifter but both of her eyes never left Sirius Black and his doppelganger.

"A type descended from the Kariatchi demons of Romania," she dictated in a monotone. "Cross-bred with the Jrioghm demons of South Africa, producing his outcast kind. Feeds on fear as well as the flesh of humans and can employ the countenances of anything it chooses. Further knowledge states that to escape any awkward circumstances, it senses the emotions emitted by its victims and are able to draw upon them to recall memories."

James snapped his fingers. "That's it, then."

She looked at him from the corner of her eye. He grinned at her.

"Sirius, who do you love?"

She understood his ploy and returned his smile.

"Cassiopeia," the one on the left stated confidently.

"I'm a bachelor, I don't think I'll be settling down," the one on the right replied sheepishly.

That was when Lily pounced. On the one on the left, tackling him to the ground before reaching into her boot for the Athame she kept there. He batted the hand that held his throat away and aimed a fist to her face. Her head swung to one side, the assurity of a bruise on her cheek infuriating her. The force drove her back but she tightened her legs, situated on either side of his waist. He hooked his hands on her shoulders, trying to force her off him, and she let him.

As he was ready to throw her aside, she rammed the blade in his chest, recalling the heart that was supposed to be there.

It crumpled to the ground and gradually reverted to its original demonic form as it died. She positioned her boot on its stomach and pulled out her blade, pausing to clean it on a patch of grass untouched by the blood.

She stood and turned to face the Wizards, grinning. 

"Great spellwork!" She lifted her foot, trying to stick the blade back in her boot. "I mean really!"

Great, they thought she was being sarcastic. Playing nice really wasn't all it was cut out to be. Resolutions sucked. 

She hopped around for a while, her tongue sticking out of her mouth in application as she struggled to sheathe the weapon. She felt James approach and saw him roll his eyes as he took the blade from her fingers, bend down, roll up the hem of her jeans and re-sheathe the knife.

"Congratulations, James," Sirius muttered. "You the "Genius of Hogwarts" award for successfully performing regular everyday motor skills. Well, Lil's wins the trophy, you only get a medal for first runner-up."

Lily snorted. "Wanna see what else I can do?"

"Does it involve even the least amount of sense?" James stated blandly.

"Not in the normal people type of sagacity but for Slayers and Ops, it's a great party trick!"

"Ops?"

"Operatives. Watchers who aren't so good at the book thing. They're the field guys, y'know. Handle other situations when the Slayer can't be there, hunts down hellspawns for the heck of it. Really disgusting habits, blokes from the wrong side o' town or Watcher kids gone bad. They're really proud of their titles but there's not much position you can attain in that hierarchy."

They gave her blank looks. 

"You really can't describe them or associate them with the Council, they would rather operate on their own but the Society keeps a tight leash-and I'm not really making any sense am i?"

"Ingenious, the way women find a way to actually talk over themselves like that," Sirius intoned.

James nodded, similarly feigning amusement. "As astounding as using their nails as makeshift claws."

She belligerently rolled her eyes in their general direction. "At least I'm not totally smitten with one of those 'strange' lion-like creatures, Black."

Sirius opened his mouth in protest but James just rolled right over him. "How did you manage to diverge that demon from Padfoot here?"

Sirius shut his mouth for he finally realized how much he resembled a hippopotamus on a particularly bad day and nodded in agreement.

She smirked at them complacently. "I've an extensive yet selected memory."

"And?"

"Well, I had recalled a bit of info on that particular thing and…well, put it to good use. It feeds off emotions, memories, that's how they're so attuned to their subject's individuality. And when I asked the question, I kinda recalled Sirius' vehement protestations against the authenticity of his relationship with the major bitch and well, I deduced some stuff from it and acted on pure intuition, which we females seem to have an abundance of."

"So basically you guessed."

That brought a genuine grin, albeit a sheepish one, to her face. "Yes Potter, I acted on instinct."

Sirius turned a ghastly shade of white. "My life was at stake and you just _presumed that the other one couldn't be the indisputably handsome Sirius Black?"_

"Yeah, guessed right, didn't I?" 

He tossed James Lily's bag. "Hold this, please, while I empty my stomach in a secluded corner."

"I'd be honored, really."

Lily snorted but approached him, anyway. She repeatedly ran a hand on his spine, trying to relieve him as she stifled a multitude of giggles. "That's it. Better in than out. Want me to hold your hair back for you, I really do think it's longer than what's proper. Even Petey didn't react like this when that vamp almost got him that first time."

She then began to exchange amused grins with James who knelt across her, on Sirius' other side.

***********************************************************************

Author's Note: Promise fulfilled, too! I'm not going to Xiamen, btw, Mech. My grandpa called me up and strictly forbade me and the day after my maternal grandma called up saying practically the same things. How's life in Ormoc, anyway? I had to spend two weeks in Dancagan in Mindanao? Yeah and I think I've gained an unreasonable amount of weight since you can't do anything there but eat and sleep.

To all my readers; what's taken so long is that I've been planning my chapters and they just haven't turned out right, so… I keep on forgetting important things and I'm so hyped to write about the dreams and all- *shrug* Anyway, here's to hoping I get the next chapter out in a week.


End file.
